El poder de la Resistencia
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: En la Francia invadida por los nazis, Edward es tomado preso y llevado a un campo de concentración. Para no enloquecer, Bella decide enfrentar al régimen, entrando en la Resistencia Francesa. ¿El amor será capaz de hacerlos resistir las pruebas de una guerra? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos, los personajes del Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción, que la hago con el debido permiso de la autora.**

 **DISFRÚTENLA**

* * *

 **El poder de la Resistencia**

 **...**

 **Prólogo**

—¡Un brindis por los novios!

—¡Viva!

…

—Edward. ¿Edward, en donde estás?

...

—¡Bella, necesitas ser fuerte, querida!

…

—¡Bella, eso es una locura!

—Loca voy a volverme si no hago algo. Está decidido, mamá, ¡voy a entrar en la Resistencia!

…

—¡Edward, debes actuar! ¡Si te entregas así, te van a matar! Reacciona, hombre, hazlo por la mujer a la que nombras todas las noches mientras duermes.

…

—Bella, debes rehacer tu vida. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si él está vivo!

—¡Déjame en paz, Jacob!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… bien, espero que me dejen sus opiniones acerca de qué creen que pasará, cómo se desarrollará la historia :3**

 **He subido dos traducciones, ésta y DECIMOQUINTO PISO (invito a que la lean), quiero que conozcan los prólogos de las dos, y les informo que la actualización de ésta historia será este fin de semana, y después cada quince días :D**

 **Invitación abierta a quien desee unirse al grupo en Facebook, Link en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	2. As time goes by

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **As time goes by — Frank Sinatra**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo I — As time goes by**

 **15 de Julio de 1942**

 **Bells's POV**

La fiesta estaba hermosa; arreglos de lirios adornaban cada esquina del salón, mientras antorchas enganchadas a las paredes, dejaban el ambiente a media luz, dándole un aire íntimo al lugar. Simple, como Edward y yo lo queríamos, pero elegante al mismo tiempo, como Elizabeth y Renée exigían. Edward… ¿quién podría decir que aquel chico tímido a quien conocí ocho años atrás, se convertiría en el hombre de mi vida?

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

—Mamá, papá... vengan a ver. Parece que finalmente la casa de los Raymond, va a ser ocupada.

—Bella, hija, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que es feo estar vigilando a los vecinos?

—Humpf, judíos… solo eso me faltaba de vecinos.

—Charlie, deja de ser prejuicioso. Ven, Bella, vamos a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.

—¡Mamá, no!

Hasta parece que podía hacer que mi mamá desistiera de algo. Ella tocó la campanilla y en medos de un minuto vi a una cabellera bronce aparecer por la cortina. Y, poco después, el dueño de aquel cabello tan extraño abrió la puerta.

—Hola, soy Renée y esta es mi hija Bella. Vivimos en la casa de al lado y venimos a darles la bienvenida.

El chico parecía un poco confuso ante el discurso de Renée, pero luego fue "salvado" por una linda mujer, de cabello del mismo color del niño y piel clara.

—¡Hola, por favor, entren! Soy Elizabeth, madre de Edward.

—Edward, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella a conocer la casa mientras Renée y yo nos conocemos mejor? Parecen tener la misma edad y es bueno que tengas a alguien para jugar.

 _Fin flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Un beso por tus pensamientos… —susurró Edward a mi oído, abrazándome por detrás—. ¿Está todo bien, amor? Parecías tan distante.

—Hum, hum… estaba solo recordando el día que nos conocimos.

—Nunca voy a olvidar el momento en que te miré por la ventana y vi ese cabello castaño y uno de los rostros más expresivos que alguna vez apareció frente a mí. Y después, las personas dicen que el futuro no golpea a nuestras puertas… ¡Soy la prueba viva de que si golpea!

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del micrófono y, al mirar hacia el pequeño escenario montado en mitad del salón, pude ver a mi mejor amiga, Ángela, y al mejor amigo de Edward, Emmett.

—Atención a todos, por favor. Me gustaría decir algunas palabras —comenzó Emmett—. En la posición de mejor amigo de Edward, debo decir que Bella fue un alivio para mi aflicción. Sí, porque yo era una persona angustiada con la condición de ese sujeto de ahí. ¡Juraba que era gay! Mientras todos salíamos a jugar futbol o a espiar a las chicas entre la cerradura del vestuario, él prefería tocar piano o quedarse en casa leyendo. Pero entonces se mudó, ¡conoció a Bella y su lado masculino afloró! ¡Felicidades hermano, deseo que Bellita y a tu sean muy felices!

—Y ya que Emmett decidió hablar sobre Edward, me siento en la obligación de hablar un poco de Bella —enmienda Ángela—. Mi amiga cambió después de que Edward entrara en su vida. Aquella chica insegura e introvertida quedó atrás, dando espacio a una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger a su amor. Y, para mí, no existe pareja más predestinada a funcionar y a ser feliz para siempre que esos dos.

—¡Un brindis por los novios! —gritaron los dos al tiempo, alzando sus copas.

—¡Viva!

Edward entrelazó nuestros brazos mientras cada uno tomaba champagne de la copa del otro. Después ya no estaba a mi lado, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba encima del escenario. Nuestras miradas se encontraros y pude leer un "te amo" que pronunció, sin sonido, solo con movimiento de labios, dejándome con los ojos aún más llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias, Emmett. Gracias, Ángela. En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer a todos por asistir a celebrar este momento con nosotros. La presencia de todos ustedes es realmente muy importante. Pero ahora, me gustaría llamar a este escenario a la mujer más linda de este salón. Bella, amor, ¿puedes venir?

Fue como si un pasillo fuese abierto y sentía a todas las miradas sobre mí en ese momento, haciéndome sonrojar más de lo normal. Apenas subí, Edward ya estaba frente a mí, arrodillado, con una mano sosteniendo el micrófono y con la otra en mi mano derecha.

—Isabella Marie Swan. Aquí, en frente de todas estas personas que son importantes para nosotros, te repito la pregunta que te hice hace un mes, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. ¿Aceptas convertirte en la Señora Masen, aquella que amo y que amaré un poco más cada día hasta el fin de la existencia?

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, exactamente como pasó esa tarde, con la Torre Eiffel de testigo, repetí mi "sí". Mientras lloraba abrazada a él, nuestros amigos y familiares aplaudían en nuestro momento. Inmediatamente una melodía conocida invadió el ambiente.

.

You must remember this:

 _Debes recordar esto:_

A kiss is still a kiss

 _Un beso es siempre un beso,_

A sign is just a sign

 _Un suspiro es exactamente un suspiro._

The fundamental things aplly

 _Las cosas fundamentales toman valor_

As time goes by

 _Con el paso del tiempo._

 _._

—¿As times goes by?

—Claro, ¿cuántas veces me hiciste llevarte al cine para ver Casablanca? Esa canción no podía faltar en un momento así, tan especial para nosotros.

.

And when two lovers woo

 _Y cuando dos amantes se atraen_

They still say I love you

 _Todavía dicen: te amo._

On that you can rely

 _En eso puedes confiar,_

No matter what the future brings

 _No importa lo que el futuro traiga_

As time goes by

 _Con el paso del tempo._

 _._

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mirando sus ojos.

—¿Ya te dije cuán apetitosa estás con ese vestido? —preguntó él, mostrando mi sonrisa preferida.

—¡El señor tampoco está del todo mal, Edward Anthony Masen! Te amo, Edward.

—También te amo, Bella.

.

Moonlight and love songs never out of date

 _La luz de la luna y las canciones de amor nunca estarán obsoletas._

Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate

 _Corazones llenos de pasión, celos y odio._

Woman needs man

 _La mujer necesita del hombre,_

And man must have his mate

 _Y el hombre debe tener a su compañera,_

That no one can deny

 _Eso nadie lo puede negar._

.

Y ahí, bailando en sus brazos, era como si nada nos pudiera separar. En ese momento era fácil olvidar que el mundo estaba en guerra, y que mi querida Francia había sido invadida por el ejército alemán, instaurando el miedo y la revuelta entre los parisinos. Ahí, nosotros éramos solo una pareja más, entre tantos del mundo, disfrutando al máximo de su felicidad y de su amor.

.

It is still the same old story

 _Es todavía la vieja historia,_

The fight for love and glory

 _Una guerra por el amor y la gloria,_

A case of do or die

 _Un caso de vida o muerte,_

The world will always welcome lovers

 _El mundo siempre dará la bienvenida a los amantes._

As time goes by

 _Con el paso del tiempo._

.

.

.

—Bella, ¿estas segura que no quieres venir conmigo, amor? —Edward preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

—No puedo, Edward. Sabemos que si voy a tu casa la última cosa que haremos será dormir, y mañana necesito estar temprano en la radio. Pero te prometo que paso por allá a la hora del almuerzo y seré tuya por el resto de la tarde.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Ahora vete, antes que el toque de queda te agarre fuera de casa.

—Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas noche, Edward. Hasta mañana.

Desde que acabé la facultad, había salido de casa de mis padres y me mudé a un pequeño apartamento en _Montmartre_ , un poco más cerca de la Radio de Francia, donde trabajaba. No era un apartamento lujoso como la casa de Edward, para donde me mudaría oficialmente después del matrimonio; pero era mi espacio, un lugar donde me sentía cómoda y simplemente adoraba.

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta de compromiso, comenzó como cualquier otro día. Me desperté un poco tarde y con un leve dolor de cabeza, ¡causado por la gran cantidad de champagne la noche anterior, seguro! Intenté tomar un baño rápido y después estaba corriendo a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno. Mientras comía un croissant y mi jugo de naranja, me encontré, una vez más, admirando el lindo anillo en mi dedo, siendo trasportada a aquel atardecer, hace más o menos un mes.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

—Bella, Bella… —Ángela entró corriendo a la redacción de la radio—. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor, amiga? Tenía que entrevistar a algunos turistas para la noticia que se emitirá mañana, pero Ben decidió apartar una cena con unos amigos, en su casa, en dos horas. ¿Será que tú puedes…?

—Ok, Ang, ve a tu cena. Yo voy a entrevistar a tus turistas.

—Te amo, amiga. Oh, ya estuve en varios puntos turísticos, solo falta algunos en la Torre Eiffel, si no te importa.

—Ya entendí, Ángela… voy para allá. Solo voy a llamar a Edward para avisarle que me voy a atrasar.

—Genial, Bella. Te debo una. Hasta mañana.

El teléfono de Edward timbró varias veces, pero él no atendió; debía estar atendiendo a algún paciente. Me fui a la Torre Eiffel, dispuesta a llamarlo más tarde.

Estaba entrevistando al último turista, alrededor de la torre, cuando un chico pasó corriendo a mi lado, llevándose mi grabadora. A pesar de toda mi falta de coordinación, no me quedó otra alternativa que correr detrás del chico, gritándole. No podía perder la grabación, dependía de ello para mi trabajo.

Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, mi tacón quedó preso en un agujero en la hierba, llevándome directo al suelo. Estaba maldiciendo hasta mi quinta generación por ser tan desastrosa, cuando sentí a dos fuertes manos levantándome.

—Tsc, tsc, tsc… Bella... ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que recordarte que no debes salir corriendo por ahí?

Aquella voz, solo podía ser…

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué traje es ese?

—Siempre curiosa, ¿verdad? ¿La señorita me puede acompañar a un paseo? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, dejándome aún más curiosa. ¡Como si de cualquier manera pudiera decirle no a él!

Edward me guió hasta que estuvimos a los pies de la enorme torre. Aquella era, sin duda, uno de mis lugares preferidos de París. En estos tiempos difíciles de guerra, era ahí donde lograba sentir un poco más del espíritu parisino.

A un lado estaba una manta, donde se podían ver uvas, fresas, champagne y… ¿mi grabadora?

—Edward, ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

—La señorita acepta una copa de champagne.

—Eh… claro.

—¿Fresas?

—Hum hum.

Mordí una fresa y sentí al líquido de la fruta escurrir por un lado de mi boca. Edward acompañó el movimiento del jugo, pasando la lengua por sus labios antes de acercarse, con los ojos fijos en los míos. Lamió el rastro de la fruta en mi mentón, ascendiendo con besos hasta atacar mis labios en un sediento beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, besándonos, pero en algún momento el aire nos faltó y necesitamos separarnos. Cuando me preparaba para preguntar, una vez más, lo que significaba todo aquello, mis ojos se concentraron en una pequeña cajita azul, puesta al lado de mi grabadora.

 _No, no podría ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿podía?_

Edward acompañó mi mirada y debió haber visto toda la confusión en mi rostro.

—¡Anda, amor, tómala!

—Edward, yo…

Él estiró el brazo, cogiendo la cajita, y se puso de rodillas frente a mí, dejándome aún más aturdida. A esta altura las lágrimas ya inundaban mis ojos.

—Bella, nunca me consideré una persona con suerte. Pero entonces, por causa de la tensión provocada por Hitler, mis papás decidieron regresar a Francia, dejando Alemania, donde vivimos desde mis dos años de edad. Aquella tarde, en la que me sentía la peor de las criaturas por estar cambiando de país por imposición de un loco maniático, un ángel apareció. Un ángel de ojos como el chocolate, y que más tarde descubrí tenía los labios dulces como la miel. Pero no solo sus labios. Poco a poco, conviviendo contigo, descubrí que eres la persona más dulce que he conocido. Y eso, confabulado con tu fragilidad, a esa manía de morderte el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa, de sonrojarte cuando estás avergonzada… todo sumado, fue haciendo que me enamorara de ti de una manera que no sé más dónde acaba uno y comienza otro. Sé que la guerra está ahí, que van a pasar muchas cosas y que no es momento de hacer planes, pero no aguanto más. De lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, intentando hacerte tan feliz como me haces a mí. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas convertirte en la Señora Masen, esa a la que ya amo y a quien amaré un poco más cada día hasta el fin de mi existencia?

A esa altura, las lágrimas caían copiosamente por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo podía decir todo eso de mí, cuando yo me encontraba una chica tan común y, por el contrario, era él mi ángel particular? Edward abrió la cajita y jadee al deparar en el anillo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida. Era de oro blanco, con un gran diamante en el centro, cercado por otros cuatro diamantes menores a cada lado. Era simplemente deslumbrante.

—Sí, mi amor. Y claro que deseo pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

Edward deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y besó mis labios nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera calmada, donde cada uno intentaba mostrar al otro el tamaño de su amor. Desde ahí, vimos la noche caer sobre París, abrazados, tomando champagne a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, con el sentimiento de que nada ni nadie sería capaz de destruir nuestra felicidad.

 _Fin flashback_

 _._

Estaba por terminar mi expediente en la radio, contando los minutos para estar en los brazos de Edward, sintiendo que me hacía enteramente suya, cuando Eric entró a la redacción, avisando que los nazis estaban tomando prisioneros en toda París. Según mi jefe, era el fin de los judíos en Francia.

Inmediatamente sentí que el aire me faltaba y un desespero invadió mi corazón. Llamé a Edward, pero su teléfono seguía timbrando. Llamé a sus padres, pero así como pasó antes, nadie atendió.

—Ángela, cúbreme, necesito ir hasta la casa de Edward.

—Bella, cálmate, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, Ang, no es necesario. Seguramente se fue al hospital a hacer alguna cosa. Solo voy a avisarle lo que está pasando y regreso.

Fui por todo el camino intentando convencerme de que aquello que le dije a Ángela era verdad. pero al llegar frente a la casa de Edward, la casa que él había comprado para nosotros dos, me di cuenta que algo iba mal. La puerta de enfrente estaba derribada y apenas entré a la sala, vi un verdadero caos: muebles tirados, vidrios quebrados, papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

—¡Edward! —grité— ¡Edward! ¿Edward, en dónde estás?

A medida que iba avanzando por los dormitorios, la escena de destrucción continuaba. No había absolutamente nada en su lugar. Pero fue en su cuarto donde mi corazón se despedazó de un tajo. El portarretratos donde Edward había colocado una fotografía nuestra, tomada el día de mi grado, estaba quebrada al lado de la cama.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, tomando lo que quedaba de él, mientras un grito angustiado se formaba en mi garganta. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, estática, mirando los ojos verdes que me miraban desde el retrato. Solo sé que en algún momento debo haberme dormido después de tanto llorar. Me desperté con alguien sacudiéndome.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: La guerra comenzó en 1938 y en mayo de 1940, Hitler invadió Francia, llegando a París un mes después. Inmediatamente los franceses comenzaron a organizarse, formando la resistencia, responsable de boicotear diversos planes de los alemanes. En los días 16 y 17 de julio de 1942 hubo la mayor toma de prisioneros judíos franceses en París.**

 **A pesar de que la guerra empezó en el 38, Hitler asumió el poder en Alemania en 1934 y ahí comenzó, desde esa época, a diseminar sus ideas.**

…

Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Espero sus opiniones con ansias, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Quién creen que encontró Bella? Espero sus teorías ** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos, son un pago excelente.

Invito a que se unan al grupo el Facebook, link en mi perfil de FF.

Nos leemos en quince días :3

Beijos

Merce


	3. Clair de Lune

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo (Cuando encuentren el * colóquenla, ambienta la lectura):**

 **Clair de Lune ― Debussy**

 **DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

 **Capítulo II ― Clair de Lune**

 **12 de Mayo de 1934**

―Aquí es la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de juegos; ahí es el baño y arriba quedan los cuartos. ¿Quieres subir?

―Eh… claro.

―Éste es el cuarto de mis padres, ese es el de huéspedes… ―Edward fue diciendo a medida que pasábamos por la puertas. Y entonces se detuvo frente a una, abriéndola―. Y éste es mi cuarto.

Bella permaneció en la puerta, mirando hacia todos los lados que sus ojos curiosos conseguían alcanzar.

―Uau, es mucho más organizado que el mío ―comentó riendo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio algún tiempo. Edward pensaba en la profundidad de aquellos ojos castaños, y cómo aquella chica parecía tan encantadora cuando se ruborizaba. Bella, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en que el verde de los ojos del chico era el más lindo que había visto, brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

―¿Estudias en la escuela del barrio?

—Sí, mamá consiguió la transferencia y comienzo mañana. ¿Estudias ahí también?

―Sí, y si quieres podemos ir juntos. Pero solo si quieres… pensé que podrías llegar ya conociendo a alguien. Pero soy solo yo, tú puedes…

―Hey, calma. Entendí lo que quisiste decir. Me encantaría. No estaba realmente muy emocionado por comenzar todo de nuevo en una nueva escuela.

Bella creyó que iba a morir cuando Edward le brindó la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto. Sonreía de manera torcida, dándole un aire aún más misterioso, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

―Sé que no debería preguntar, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

―Cumplo 15 en septiembre. ¿Y tú?

―Cumplo 16 el veinte del mes que viene. ¿Sabes? Espero que podamos tener alguna clase juntos.

Bella se sintió avergonzada y trató de cambiar de tema. El bello piano de cola, recostado contra una de las paredes del cuarto, fue el escape perfecto.

—Mierda… ¿ese piano es tuyo? ―preguntó, acercándose al instrumento.

―Sí, toco desde niño. ¿También tocas?

―No, no… soy pésima. Pero adoro la música.

Edward se sentó al piano, haciendo un gesto para que Bella se sentara a su lado. Comprobó las teclas y después una melodía llenó el ambiente. *

―¿Claro de Luna?

―¿Conoces a Debussy? ―preguntó, pareciendo sorprendido.

―Claro. Es uno de mis compositores preferidos. Mamá dice que cuando yo era pequeña, solo me dormía con el sonido de esa canción.

Edward sonrió, balanceando la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasó?

―No, nada.

―Claro que pasó algo. Cuéntame.

―Es solo que... yo también solo podía dormir al sonido de esta canción. Y por eso mismo, fue una de las primeras que aprendí a tocar. Siempre me calma. Si quieres, te puedo enseñar…

―Oh… me encantaría, pero vas a necesitar de mucha paciencia.

―Puedo ser paciente ―respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Edward se levantó, haciendo que Bella se sentara bien, en el centro del banco, quedando de pie detrás de ella. Al tomar sus manos para posicionarlas sobre las teclas, los dos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado entre ellos. Algo que nunca había sentido ninguno de los dos.

―¿Edward? ―llamó Bella después del tercer intento frustrado de aprender a tocar la melodía.

―¿Sí, Bella?

―¿De dónde vinieron ustedes?

―De Alemania.

―¿Y por qué se mudaron?

―¿Ya oíste hablar de Hitler?

―Algunas cosas.

―Él es el canciller de Alemania, y comenzó a difundir algunas ideas prejuiciosas. Él cree que los alemanes son de una raza superior y que algunas otras razas deben ser eliminadas.

―¡Qué horrible!

―Sí. Mi papá cree que no tarda mucho para que tengamos una nueva guerra.

―¿Guerra? ―exclamó Bella―. ¿Será?

―Sinceramente no sé, pero él viene ganando muchos seguidores en Alemania. Por eso decidimos salir de ahí y regresar a Francia.

―Pero el gobierno francés nunca apoyaría algo así. Estoy segura que estarán a salvo aquí.

―Ojalá.

Edward se dio cuenta que Bella se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos después de que él habló sobre la posibilidad de la guerra.

—Pss… hey… ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó, acariciando las mejillas de ella.

―Nada… es solo que… mi abuela contaba horribles historias de la Gran Guerra.

―Olvídate de eso, Bella. Nosotros estamos a salvo aquí, en Francia. Además, no permitiré que nada malo te pase.

―¿Edward?

―¿Sí?

―Gracias.

Los dos continuaron presos en la mirada del otro. El silencio no era incómodo entre ellos.

―¡Edward!

―¡Bella!

La voz de sus madres desde el piso de abajo despertó a cada uno de su ensimismamiento. Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron a Renée ya de pié, cerca de la puerta.

―Bella, hija, tenemos que irnos. Necesito terminar de preparar la cena. Y tú debes arreglar tus materiales para mañana la escuela. Despídete de Edward y Elizabeth.

―Adiós Señora Masen, fue un placer. Adiós Edward. ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí en frente para ir a la escuela?

―Claro, Bella. Te estaré esperando.

―Hum, ¿por lo visto tú y Edward se entendieron? ―preguntó Renée, siempre curiosa.

―Sí, parece ser un buen chico.

―Parecen realmente una buena familia ―confirmó Renée.

Aquella noche, tanto Isabella como Edward, tuvieron sueños extraños. Bella soñó con diversas esmeraldas, una más brillante que la otra, mientras Edward soñaba con una cascada de chocolate derretido. A las seis de la mañana, ambos ya estaban en pié, ansiosos por primera vez en la vida, ante la idea de ir a la escuela.

.

.

.

 **16 de Julio de 1942**

―¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!

Abrí los ojos despacio, rezando internamente para que Edward estuviese frente a mí y todo aquello solo hubiese pasado en una pesadilla. Pero al mirar bien a la figura agachada frente a mí, vi a Emmett con una expresión preocupada, y una rubia simplemente deslumbrante a su lado.

―¿Emmett? ¿Dónde está Edward?

―No es momento de hablar de eso, Bella. Necesito sacarte de aquí lo más rápido posible. Dentro de poco es el toque de queda y no puedes quedarte aquí sola, es peligroso.

―No voy a ninguna parte en cuanto Edward no esté de regreso ―grité, sintiendo nuevamente a las lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

Pude ver cómo Emmett y la rubia intercambiaban miradas, y poco después ella salió del cuarto, dejándonos a solas.

―Bella, necesito que te calmes. Por ti y por Edward también. ¿Ok?

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, sin conseguir decir una palabra, mientras sentía a las lágrimas fluyendo como una cascada.

―Shh, Bella, va a estar todo bien ―dijo Emmett, abrazándome―. Pero ahora, necesito que me cuentes qué estabas haciendo aquí y si te hicieron algo.

―Estoy bien. Eric llegó a la radio diciendo que los nazis estaban capturando a los judíos, y me vine corriendo para avisarle a Edward… pero aparentemente llegué demasiado tarde ―dije, volviendo a sentir la humedad en mis ojos.

―Está bien, querida. Ahora lo importante es que te saquemos segura de aquí. Voy a bajar para ver con Rose si está todo despejado para salir. No me tardo.

Apenas se puso en pié, una cosa pasó por mi cabeza.

―¿Emm?

―¿Sí, Bella? ―respondió girándose, ya en la puerta.

―¿Qué es lo que tú y esa rubia están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Aunque intentó disfrazarlo, pude notar su nerviosismo antes que volviera a hablar.

―Prometo que te explicaré todo más tarde. Ahora tenemos que salir rápido de aquí.

Y, diciendo eso, me dejó nuevamente sola, en el cuarto donde Edward y yo tantas veces nos amamos. Mi mente viajó a nuestra última vez, en la víspera del compromiso, en esa misma cama.

.

 **Flashback**

―¿Edward, estás en casa?

―¡En el cuarto, amor!

Al abrir la puerta fue imposible no quedar deslumbrada con toda la preparación que Edward le había hecho al lugar. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz de algunas velas sostenidas en los candeleros al lado de la cama. Una melodía suave se podía oír al fondo, mientras pétalos de rosas de varios colores estaban esparcidos por el suelo y por la cama. Apenas abrí la puerta pude sentir el perfume de Edward embriagándome, y no tardé mucho en sentir el sabor de su boca en la mía. Me atrapó en un beso en el que me demostraba todo su deseo. El beso era urgente, codicioso. Solté un gemido mientras él movía su cadera, dejándome saber cuán excitado estaba ya.

―Uau, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto? ―pregunté cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aliento.

―¿No puedo sorprender a mi futura esposa después de un día exhaustivo de trabajo? ―preguntó mientras depositaba besos húmedos por mi cuello.

―Hum… si es para ser recibida siempre así, voy a empezar a quejarme de cansancio todos los días ―respondí, alzando una ceja y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

―Por mí está bien ―dijo, guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome aquella sonrisa torcida que dejaba débiles a mis piernas.

Pero antes de que corriera el riesgo de caerme, sentí a sus fuertes brazos pegándome contra su pecho y caminando conmigo en dirección al baño. Ahí, la bañera ya estaba debidamente llena, con espuma en la medida que me gustaba y con algunos pétalos flotando en el agua. Edward comenzó a desvestirme, besando cada parte de piel que iba quedando expuesta para él. Después de sacarme los tacones, las pantimedias, la fada y la camisa, dejándome apenas con un conjunto de bragas y sujetador de encaje, me hizo poner de pie nuevamente, girándome frente a él.

―¿Tienes idea de cuán deslumbrante eres? ―preguntó, pasando la lengua por sus labios antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y besarme una vez más.

Cuando ya estaba rayando en la locura, Edward interrumpió el beso, sacándome la lencería y colocándome delicadamente dentro de la bañera.

―Ahora, mi amor, intenta relajarte mucho. Ya regreso.

―Hey, ¿cómo así? ¿No vas a entrar en ésta bañera conmigo? ―pregunté, intentando poner mi mejor cara de persuasión.

―Por ahora no. Intenta aprovechar tu baño. ¿Quién sabe si más tarde? ―preguntó con un guiño.

Y diciendo eso se giró, dejándome ahí, sumergida por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Edward regresó tiempo después, vistiendo solo un calzoncillo negro, haciéndome casi babear ante su perfecto cuerpo. Delicadamente me envolvió en la toalla y me pegó una vez más a su pecho, colocándome esta vez, acostada en mitad de la cama.

―Tan hermosa así, toda mojadita. ¿Puedo limpiarte?

―Adelante.

Me alcé sobre mis codos, solo para ver a Edward arrodillado entre mis piernas. Tomó mi pie y comenzó a limpiar las gotitas de agua que aún estaban ahí. Fue posible contener los gemidos a medida que comenzó a subir por mis piernas. Al llegar a mis muslos, en lugar de limpiar el agua, Edward comenzó a darme leves mordidas en el lugar, llevándome al delirio.

―¡Edward, por favor!

―¿Qué, amor?

―No me provoques de esa manera.

Soltó una risita antes de apartar aún más mis piernas y darme una lamida en el lugar donde más necesitaba de él. Un gemido alto salió de mi boca mientras dejaba a mi cabeza caer sobre la almohada, y sentía a su lengua invadirme. Después, usó dos de sus dedos para sustituir a su lengua y pasó a mordisquear y chupar mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar aún más por él.

―No pares, Edward, no pares.

―No pienso detenerme, amor. Disfruta para mí, ven, déjame sentir tu sabor ―pidió antes de morder una vez más mi pulsante centro. Solo eso bastó para que sintiese una onda de placer invadirme, entregándome totalmente al placer proporcionado por él.

Edward sorbió cada gota, lamiendo cada centímetro de mi entrada, dispuesto a no desperdiciar ni un poco de mi esencia. En seguida atrapó mis labios nuevamente, haciéndome sentir la deliciosa mezcla de nuestros sabores en mi boca.

―¿Edward?

―¿Sí, amor?

―Necesito más. Necesito sentirte, por favor.

―Sus deseos son una orden, madame.

Y diciendo aquello, volvió a besarme. Mientras nuestras lenguas liaban una batalla sin vencedores en nuestras bocas, me penetraba lentamente, como siempre hacía, dándome tiempo para acostumbrarme con su tamaño dentro de mí.

―Te amo ―susurró en mi oído antes de comenzar a moverse a un ritmo calmo.

Mis manos fueron a parar a su cabello, intentando al máximo traerlo aún más cerca, como si intentara transformarnos en uno solo. Poco a poco, fue aumentando el ritmo, haciéndome gemir aún más su nombre, los sonidos haciéndose eco por todo el cuarto.

Mientras su miembro entraba y salía de mí, en movimientos a veces rápidos, a veces lentos, Edward distribuía besos húmedos por mi torso y mis senos. Poco después pude sentir su respiración en mi oído, llevándome a la locura con su voz ronca pidiéndome venirme una vez más, antes de darme una leve mordida en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Eso fue lo necesario para que sintiera a mis paredes contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, llevándome una vez más al paraíso. Sentí a mi cuerpo entregándose al placer y a la lujuria, y me dejé llevar, gritando su nombre una vez más.

Poco después, Edward pasó a estocar aún con más intensidad mientras yo pasaba las uñas por su cuero cabelludo, como sabía que le gustaba. No tardó mucho y sentí a su líquido impulsarse dentro de mí, dejándome aún más satisfecha.

Edward unió su sudada frente con la mía, nuestras miradas presas una en la otra, mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Despacio salió de mí y me acurrucó a su lado, halando la sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Un poco antes de caer en un sueño profundo, lo escuché murmurar en mi oído.

―Te amo, mi Bella. Nada nos va a separar.

 **Fin flashback**

.

Fui sacada de mi ensimismamiento por el regreso de Emmett, acompañado nuevamente por la rubia, a quien él había llamado Rose antes de salir.

―¿Lista para irte? ―me preguntó ella con voz fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo mandándome una mirada llena de ternura.

―Sí, solo necesito tomar algunas cosas.

―No hay tiempo para eso, Bella. El toque de queda ya sonó hace algunos minutos. Nos ocuparemos de eso después, lo prometo. ¡Ahora vámonos, por favor! ―prácticamente imploro Emmett.

Apenas asentí con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas insistían en continuar cayendo. Tuve tiempo solo de dar una última mirada al cuarto y de colocar el portarretrato sobre la chaqueta, antes de que Emmett y Rosalie me agarrasen de los brazos, levantándome, para irnos de ahí. Cuando llegamos al jardín de la casa y Rose abrió la puerta del carro para que yo pudiese entrar, oímos órdenes de detenernos.

―¡Alto ahí!

―Los tres nos detuvimos inmediatamente, y pude notar el intercambio de miradas inquietas entre Emmett y la rubia.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí después del toque de queda? ―preguntó un soldado alemán, rubio, alto y muy joven, en cuyo uniforme se leía "Teniente Newton"

―Mi amiga se estaba sintiendo mal e íbamos a llevarla al hospital ―trató de responder Emmett.

―¿Usted vive ahí? ―preguntó el soldado, apuntando a la casa detrás de nosotros.

―No…

―Sí. ―Emmett y yo respondimos al mismo tempo.

―Le pregunté a su amiga y no al señor ―volvió a decir el alemán, esta vez de forma áspera.

―Mi prometido vivía ahí. Sería nuestra casa después del matrimonio ―respondí con voz temblorosa.

―¿Prometida de un inmundo judío?

―Ella no lo sabía ―trató de intervenir Rose, dándome un pellizco para que me quedase callada―. Y por eso es que está en ese estado, se puso mal, su presión bajó al descubrir todo.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―preguntó el Teniente Newton, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para decir algo en voz alta. Sentí como si estuviese traicionando a mi Edward.

―Déjenme ver sus documentos.

Entregamos nuestros documentos al soldado alemán, quien revisó cada uno detenidamente. Por fin, después de dejarnos esperando por mucho tiempo, regresó para devolvernos los tres documentos.

―Muy bien, voy a darles un salvoconducto para que puedan ir al hospital tranquilamente. Pero nada de meterse en problemas, ¿entendido?

―Sí señor ―respondió Emmett, abriendo la puerta rápidamente para que Rosalie y yo entráramos en el carro.

―Y en cuanto a ti, princesa ―dijo el teniente, halándome de la mano―. Cuando quieras saber lo que es un hombre de verdad, búscame. Estoy seguro que tengo el remedio que _putitas_ como tu necesitan.

―¡Ni muerta! ―grité, empujando al teniente hacia atrás y entrando rápidamente en el carro, con lo cual Emmett arrancó antes siquiera de que hubiese terminado de cerrar la puerta, dejando a un teniente Newton colérico en la calzada.

―¡Niña, estás loca! ―gritó Rosalie mientras continuaba riendose de la expresión enfurecida del Teniente Alemán―. A propósito, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. ¡Un placer!

―Hola ―respondí, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera a la rubia sentada al lado de Emmett en el carro.

―No la felicites, Rosalie. Si ese teniente se topa con Bella de nuevo estará en problemas. Y tengo que protegerla hasta que Edward esté de regreso ―gruñó Emmett.

―Si regresa ―susurró Rosalie.

―Va a regresar. Me juró que nada nos separaría ―dije, bastante controlada, sorprendiendo a los dos ocupantes de los asientos de enfrente, quienes pensaban que no estaba prestando atención a su conversa―. ¿Para dónde me llevas, Emmett? Este no es el camino a mi casa.

―Para mi casa, Bella. Es el mejor lugar para que te quedes por hoy. Desde allá avisamos a tus padres, ellos están preocupados con tu desaparición.

―¿Emm?

―¿Hum?

―¿Qué está pasando?

―Después conversamos. Ahora necesitas descansar un poco. Apenas lleguemos Rosalie te va a ayudar a tomar un baño, mientras yo preparo algo para que comas y después te acuestes. Necesito que seas fuerte, Bella.

.

.

.

El camino hasta la casa de Emmett fue rápido y sin imprevistos. Apenas llegamos Rose subió conmigo, ayudándome a desnudarme y entrar en un relajante baño mientras escogía alguna ropa. La manera como la rubia se movía tranquilamente por la casa ―como si estuviese acostumbrada a estar ahí―, y el hecho de tener mudas de ropa en el armario, no me pasó desapercibido. ¿Pero por qué Emmett nunca había comentado que tenía una mujer o una novia? ¿No éramos amigos? Y, principalmente, ¿no se decía ser el mejor amigo de Edward? Algo extraño estaba pasando y no estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí sin algunas respuestas.

Apenas salí del baño escuché que golpearon a la puerta del cuarto. Y poco después la cabeza de Emmett apareció por la rendija de la puerta.

―¿Puedo entrar? Traje tostadas francesas (1) y una copa de vino para ti.

―Gracias, Emm, pero no tengo hambre.

―¡Bella, necesitas ser fuerte, querida! Las cosas se volvieron difíciles a partir de ahora, y necesitas estar bien alimentada. Además de eso, ¿tuve una pelea terrible con el pan y el sartén por nada? ―preguntó, haciendo un puchero que lo dejaba parecido a un niño.

―Está bien, yo como. Pero solo tú puedes conseguir complicarte en preparar una simple tostada francesa ―dije riendo.

―¿Simples? Las tostadas francesas exigen toda una técnica. Y es necesario ser un gran chef para que queden en la consistencia perfecta, así como esas.

―Aja.

―Así me hieres, Bella ―dijo Emmett, poniendo la mano en su corazón, como si estuviese realmente muy herido.

―¿Emm?

―¿Qué?

―Creo que debemos tener una charla seria, ¿no es cierto?

―Bella, confía en mí. Prometo que te voy a contar todo, apenas sepa bien lo que está pasando. Intenta dormir y mañana conversamos. ¿Confías en mi amistad?

―Sí, claro. ¿Pero puedo preguntar otra cosa?

―Adelante.

―¿Quién es esa rubia?

―Rose es… una amiga mía.

―¿Amiga que anda libremente por tu casa y tiene ropa guardad en tu armario? ―pregunté riendo y alzando una ceja.

―Es complicado. Prometo que después sabrás todo. Ahora tienes que dormir, Bella. ¡Es lo mejor que puedes hacer! ―dijo Emmett, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

―Emm…

―¿Sí, Bella? ―Emmett respondió a medio camino de la salida.

―Vamos a encontrar a Edward, ¿lo vamos a hacer?

―Espero que sí, Bella. Espero que sí…

.

.

.

―Todo indica que están entre los judíos capturados en la mega operación que ocurrió en los últimos dos días (2). Lo siento mucho, Emmett ―dijo Alice, golpeando el hombro de aquel hombre al que ya consideraba un amigo.

―Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Alguien sabe hacia dónde los están llevando?

―Parece que anoche partieron algunos trenes rumbo a _Auschwitz (3)_ , mientras otros se fueron en dirección a _Drancy (4)._ Pero no tenemos cómo saber en cual tren estaba cada uno de ellos ―completó Rose.

―No importa cual… cualquiera de ellos es un infierno en la tierra. ¡Pobre Edward! Pobre familia Masen. Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos con Bella? ―preguntó Emmett, pasándose la mano repetidamente por el rostro, en señal clara de exasperación.

―Por experiencia propia, ella necesita saber. No hay nada peor que esa angustia de sentirse impotente. Solo yo sé lo que pasé cuando Jasper fue llevado. ¡¿Quién sabe si Bella no decide ayudar también?! ―volvió a manifestarse Alice.

―¿Estás loca, Alice? No puedo exponer a Bella a un riesgo de estos. ¿Qué hago si algo le pasa a ella también? Y ella…

―¿No crees que esa es una decisión que debe ser tomada por mí? ―lo interrumpí, haciéndome notar, parada al fondo de la sala donde Emmett, Rosalie y Alice conversaban.

―Bella… te despertaste ―dijo Emmett, visiblemente nervioso―. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí?

―El tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que necesitaba saber ―dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Bella, cálmate, por favor ―pidió Rose―. Ven, vamos a desayunar y mientras eso conversamos sobre lo que escuchaste.

Del cuarto fuimos directamente a la cocina, pero lo que menos quería era comer. Desde que oí la palabra _Auschwitz,_ sentía a mi estómago revuelto y sabía que si me ponía cualquier alimento en la boca, sería expulsado inmediatamente. Mientras tomaba una taza de café que Rosalie me había servido noté el intenso intercambio de miradas entre los otros tres presentes en la mesa.

―Y entonces, ¿cuál de los tres me va a contar lo que está pasando? ―pregunté, alternando la mirada entre cada uno de ellos.

―Creo que debería contarte yo. Al final, soy en más involucrado con todo esto. Casi tanto como ella ―dijo Emmett, poniéndose en pie―. Bella, voy a ir directo al asunto.

―Es todo lo que vengo pidiendo desde anoche, Emm.

―Parece que Edward y el resto de la familia Masen fueron capturados anoche en la operación que los nazis armaron para arrestar a los judíos que vivían aquí en París. Y, por lo que todo indica, ellos están siendo llevados hacia _Auschwitz_ o hacia _Drancy_ , pero no tenemos cómo saberlo con seguridad.

Sentí que en mi cabeza un mareo, como si toda la sangre hubiese dejado mi cuerpo. Mi peor pesadilla desde que los alemanes invadieron Francia estaba sucediendo. Recordé las innumerables discusiones que tuve con Edward sobre el asunto después de la toma de París.

.

 **Flashback**

―Edward, por favor, debemos irnos de aquí.

―No me voy, Bella, no sirve de nada.

―¿Pero por qué no? ¡Los alemanes están aquí, en el lugar que nunca esperábamos que ellos fueran a invadir! París se volvió peligroso.

―Por eso mismo, Bella. No voy a abandonar a mis padres.

―¿Pero quién está hablando de abandonarlos? Vámonos todos.

―¿Y hacia dónde nos iríamos!

―A Londres, Estados Unidos, no sé, Edward. A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.

―No voy a continuar huyendo, Bella. No sirve huir. Si ellos toman Francia con tanta facilidad, ¿qué crees que va a pasar con los otros países?

―No lo sé, Edward. Solo sé que no aguanto más toda esta tensión.

―Calma, amor. Confía en mí. No va a pasarme nada. Te voy a proteger… con mi vida si es necesario.

 **Fin flashback**

.

Mis ojos quedaron borrosos debido a las lágrimas acumuladas, pero me juré a mí misma, en ese momento, que no lloraría. Iba incluso a usar todo mi dolor para algo útil: salvar a Edward.

―¿Están juntos?

―No tenemos cómo saber los detalles, Bella. Por lo menos, no por ahora. No tenemos ni cómo saber si ellos… continúan vivos ―respondió Emmett, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

―¡Nunca más repitas eso frente a mí! ―grité―. No voy a perder a mi prometido por esta guerra estúpida. ¡Me reúso a eso!

―Ya veo que ella es de las mía. A propósito, soy Alice Cullen.

―Hola ―respondí, forzando una sonrisa para la pequeña saltarina frente a mí―. ¿Cómo saben sobre todo esto?

―Bella, hacemos parte de la Resistencia Francesa (5). Anoche te encontramos por casualidad, fuimos hasta la casa de Edward con la esperanza de lograr salvarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero ya era tarde ―explicó Rose.

―Nunca me voy a perdonar por eso. Ya salvé a tanta gente y no fui capaz de salvar a mi mejor amigo y a su familia… ―murmuró Emmett, dando un golpe en la mesa.

―Culparte no sirve de nada, Emm. Sabes que no podemos salvar a todos los judíos. Somos pocos comparados al tamaño del ejército alemán ―dijo Rose, abrazando a Emmett y dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

―¿Cómo entraron en esto? ―pregunté.

―Estaba escuchado la radio un día y escuché al _General de Gaulle (6)_ llamando a la población a unirse y hacer parte de la Resistencia. No lo pensé dos veces y salí en busca de alguna información, de alguien que pudiese ponerme en contacto con las personas correctas. Días después terminé recibiendo por casualidad un panfleto, y desde entonces, vengo ayudando en lo que puedo ―explicó Emmett.

―Yo no podía quedarme parada viendo cómo los alemanes acaban con nuestra Francia. Por eso comencé a buscar formas de ayudar, hasta que terminé encontrando en la facultad información sobre la Resistencia ―dijo Rose.

―Y yo entré después de pasar algo como lo tuyo. Mi marido fue llevado una tarde, cuando llegaba del trabajo. Poco después, Emmett golpeó a mi puerta, ofreciéndome ayuda y explicándome qué era la Resistencia. Decidí entrar para buscar a mi Jasper y también para no enloquecer ―comentó Alice, con lágrimas en los ojos―. ¡Necesitas ser fuerte, querida! Por más difícil que pueda parecer en este momento.

―¿Y qué es lo que hacen?

―Por lo general… escondemos judíos…

―… boicoteamos algunas acciones del ejército alemán…

―… pasamos personas de un lado a otro de la frontera…

―Estoy dispuesta a luchar también. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Bella, calma. No es una decisión que se tome así como así, en el calor del momento. ¡Es peligroso! Las personas de la Resistencia que son capturadas por los alemanes son fusiladas inmediatamente. Por favor… no te precipites.

―No me estoy precipitando, Emm. ¡Estoy harta de ver a los alemanes usando a mi país como si fuese un lugar de nadie! Voy a hacer algo por Edward y por otros millares de judíos que viven en Francia.

―¡Es así como se habla, Bella! ―exclamó Alice, corriendo para abrazarme.

―Bienvenida al equipo ―Rose me abrazó también―. A propósito, es bueno poder, finalmente, conocer a alguien que hace parte de la vida "normal" de mi Osito ―ella enmendó, mirando apasionadamente a Emmett.

―Ya que no me queda alternativa… bienvenida a la lucha, Bella. Tengo la seguridad que, si estuviese aquí, Edward estaría muy orgulloso de ti ―dijo Emmett, halándome para un abrazo de oso.

―Lo estará, Emm, estoy segura… orgulloso de todos nosotros. Ahora necesito pasar a casa de mis papás para tranquilizarlos y después ir a mi casa. Necesito estar un poco sola para pensar.

―También tenemos que irnos ―Rose y Alice dijeron, comenzando a tomar sus cosas―. Bien, te damos un aventón.

Las tres salimos juntas y no tardó mucho para que llegara a casa de mis papás, en el centro de París.

―¿Bella? ¡Bella, hija mía, gracias a Dios! ¿Qué pasó contigo? Te ves terrible.

―Calma, mamá, estoy bien. Cansada, tal vez un poco choqueada aún, mas bien. ¿Qué pasó por aquí? ―pregunté, mirando a la casa de los vecinos, donde el césped había sido quemado y una gran Estrella de David (7) había sido pintada en la puerta.

―Estaba llegando de la escuela cuando vi a los alemanes llevándose a Elizabeth y a su marido. Fue horrible, Bella. Ellos golpeaban al señor Masen sin piedad y uno de ellos arrastraba a Elizabeth por los cabellos. Tuve tanto miedo hija mía…

―Mamá, necesito un baño. Después conversamos, ¿está bien?

―Cierto, querida. Ve a descansar. Estoy preparando el almuerzo, dentro de poco te llamo.

Subí a mi antiguo cuarto, y sin siquiera quitarme la ropa, me tiré sobre la cama, llorando desesperadamente. _¿Dónde estaba Edward ahora? ¿Será que lo maltrataron como mamá dice que hicieron con el señor Masen? ¿Y si… y si sucede lo peor?_

Estaba así, llorando descontroladamente, cuando mi papá entró en el cuarto y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, halándome a su regazo.

―Shhh, nena, va a estar todo bien.

―Me duele tanto, papá… tengo tanto miedo de que él no lo soporte. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

―¿Lo estás viendo, Bella? Ese era mi miedo desde el comienzo. ¿Pero no fuiste tú misma quien me dijo, aquí en este mismo cuarto, que el amor era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo? ¿Y que tu amor y el de Edward era lo bastante fuerte para resistir las pruebas de esta guerra? Entonces, querida mía. Necesitas ser fuerte. Estoy seguro que él también está intentando ser fuerte, donde quiera que esté.

―Así será, papá. Así será… ―Esperé un momento, analizando si era el momento correcto para darle la noticia―. ¿Papá?

―¿Qué pasó, querida?

―Hoy tomé una decisión al enterarme de lo que pasó.

―¿Qué decisión?

―Voy a entrar a la Resistencia. Voy a usar mi profesión y las armas que tengo para luchar a favor de los judíos y por la libertad de nuestra Francia.

―¡No! ―gritó Renée desde la puerta―. ¡Bella, eso es una locura!

—Loca voy a volverme si no hago algo. Está decidido, mamá, ¡voy a entrar en la Resistencia!

―Piensa en mi situación, Bella. ¿Qué voy a hacer el día en que al contrario de ser a mis vecinos, los alemanes vienen a golpear la puerta, en busca de mi hija?

―Puedes estar tranquila, mamá, nadie me va a atrapar. A partir de ahora ustedes ya no me verán con tanta frecuencia, no voy a poner a nadie en riesgo. No se preocupen, estaré en contacto por teléfono. Estén tranquilos, nada me va a pasar ―dije, abrazando a mis papás, antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta del cuarto.

―¿Bella? ―oí que mi papá me llamaba.

―¿Sí?

―Tienes mi bendición y mi apoyo total.

―Gracias, papá. ―Y diciendo eso bajé las escaleras que me conducían a la calle, dejando a una Renée cubierta de lágrimas en el piso de arriba, siendo consolada por un orgulloso Charlie.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA**

(1) **Tostadas Francesas** : muy comunes en las casas y cafés franceses. Hechas con pan remojado en una mezcla de huevo y leche, y después llevadas a tostar en un sartén. Puede ser servida con miel, mermelada, mantequilla…

(2) En los días **16 y 17 de Julio de 1942** el ejército alemán en Francia, hizo una mega operación para capturar a los judíos que vivían no solo en París, también en diversas regiones de Francia. Se estima que treinta mil personas fueron llevadas presas y deportadas a los campos de concentración. De estas, poco más de tres mil habrían sobrevivido.

(3) El **campo de concentración de Auschwitz** quedaba en Polonia. Estaba dividido en tres áreas. **Auschwitz I** , campo de concentración original, que servía de centro administrativo para todo el complejo. **Auschwitz II (Birkenau)** , campo de exterminio, donde murieron aproximadamente un millón de judíos y cerca de diecinueve mil gitanos. Y **Auschwitz III** , era utilizado como campo de trabajo de esclavos para las empresas IG Farben, pero se estima que entre un millón y un millón y medio de personas murieron ahí.

(4) El **campo de deportación de Drancy** fue un campo temporal en la ciudad de Drancy, a pocos kilómetros del norte de París. Originalmente era un proyecto inmobiliario público, pero fue convertido en centro de detención para judíos y también homosexuales y otros tildados de "indeseables", que eran encerrados ahí y se quedaban esperando los transportes ferroviarios que los llevarían a Auschwitz y otros campos de exterminio y de concentración alemanes.

(5) La **Resistencia Francesa** fue un movimiento formado por franceses que no aceptaban la sumisión del estado Francés al poder nazi, y estaban desilusionados con la política colaboracionista. Los miembros de la Resistencia boicoteaban al ejército alemán como podían, ayudaban a judíos, transportaban personas de un lado a otro de la frontera, etc. Sus miembros eran conocidos como _partisans_ (partidarios en francés)

(6) **Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle** fue un general, político y estadista francés. Fue líder de las fuerzas francesas libres durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y jefe del gobierno provisional de 1944-1946. Fue presidente de Francia en 1959 a 1969.

(7) La **Estrella de David** es un símbolo en forma de estrella, compuesta por dos triángulos sobrepuestos, iguales, teniendo una punta para arriba y otra para abajo, usada por el judaísmo y por sus seguidores. Durante la guerra, los nazis obligan a los judíos a usar el símbolo y también marcaban con este los lugares frecuentados por los judíos.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí llego, por hoy… uff… ¿opiniones? ¿Reacciones? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Dónde creen que está Edward y los Masen? Espero con ansias sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me alegra mucho leerlos, aunque no los contesto, los leo todos y me hacen sonreír, regálenme sonrisas :D gracias por sus favoritos y alertas todo en conjunto es un pago magnífico :D**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días.**

 **Bejos**

 **Merce**


	4. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo:**

 **Tears and Rain – James Blunt (Jasper's POV)**

 **A Rush Of Blood To The Head – Coldplay (Edward's POV)**

* * *

 **Capítulo III ― A Rush Of Blood To The Head**

 **Jasper's POV**

 **13 de septiembre de 1942**

No sé si este lugar puede ser llamado como pesadilla en la tierra. A veces, creo que las pesadillas suelen ser más leves. El hecho es que las cosas aquí son mucho peores de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Pero, después de estar aquí hace casi un año, terminé por descubrir que, como cualquier otro lugar en el mundo, existen algunas maneras y cosas que convierten tu estadía en el infierno más fácil o más difícil. Pero cada vez que un nuevo grupo de prisioneros llega, no hay cómo evitar el ambiente de tristeza por cada uno, por cada sueño despedazado.

Prácticamente todos los días llegan trenes llenos de prisioneros y la rutina se repite… filas se forman y las personas son divididas en grupos: los que vivirán y los que serán enviados al "baño", de donde nunca volverán. Después, los que consiguen sobrevivir, son rapados, reciben una única muda de ropa y son llevados a galpones, donde están por cuarenta días, para librarse de cualquier enfermedad y quien sabe qué más los alemanes piensan que pueden tener… Solo después de ese periodo es que los novatos pasan a convivir con los otros y reciben su función aquí dentro. Algunos van a trabajos forzados, otros sirven de conejillos de indias para experimentos médicos.

Yo, por suerte o azar, trabajo en la construcción de galpones que hacen que el campo aumente cada día más y pueda abrigar a más y más judíos. Edward llegó hace casi dos meses, y pronto se convirtió en un amigo. Él, así como yo, es médico y vivía en París. Desde su primer día después de la cuarentena, fue enviado a la misma litera que yo, y para la construcción también. Pero al pasar poco tiempo de convivencia, sabía que algo iba mal con mi amigo. Hace algunos días venía abusando de su suerte. Edward no era de los que perdían el tiempo, corriendo el riesgo de irritar a los alemanes, pero en los últimos días estaba en las nubes y yo, como muchas veces, tuve que hacer su trabajo también, para protegerlo. Pero hoy, simplemente se rehúsa a levantarse, y no tarda mucho para que algún soldado alemán venga a ver lo que está pasando.

―Hey, chico, ¿qué tienes? Vamos, levántate, debemos irnos.

―Déjame, Jasper. No es nada. No estoy con ánimo hoy.

―¿Con nada, Edward? ¿Y desde cuánto tenemos derecho a tener ánimo o no? No tener ánimo, mi amigo, es sinónimo de morir. Desde el inicio de la semana tu prácticamente no comes y no vienes rindiendo lo que los alemanes exigen. Vengo haciendo el tuyo y mi trabajo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera te das cuenta.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jasper? ¿Qué esté sonriendo y canturreando mientras construyo lugares que servirán para aprisionar a otros de nosotros?

―No, Edward. Pero hacemos eso para intentar garantizar que otros puedan sobrevivir, o vamos a morir también. ¡Y de que todo esto va a acabar!

―No sé si quiero vivir. No sé ni siquiera si existe vida después de esto.

—¡Edward, debes actuar! ¡Si te entregas así, te van a matar! Reacciona, hombre, hazlo por la mujer a la que nombras todas las noches mientras duermes.

.

.

.

 **Edward's POV**

Bella. Hace casi dos meses que estoy en este infierno y aún sueño con ella todas las noches. Es _por ella_ por quien duermo y me despierto todos los días, por más doloroso que fuese. Realmente no sé decir qué duele más: haber sido capturado y ver los sueños de Bella y míos desmoronarse, haber fallado al juramento de que nada nos separaría, ver que mis padres fueron capturados también, la mirada de desespero de mi madre al verme en ese mismo lugar o el dolor de ver a mi padre siendo asesinado a sangre fría cuando llegamos aquí ―debilitado por días y días de viaje bajo condiciones inhumanas―. O tal vez el mayor dolor fue esperar por horas a que mi mamá saliera del "baño", a donde había sido enviada con otras mujeres, y ver que las horas pasaban y ella nunca más regresaría…

El rostro de Bella y los recuerdos que traje conmigo son los que me salvan cuando solo puedo ver los ojos de mi madre y el rostro de mi padre al mirarme por última vez. Perdí todo, menos los recuerdos de la mujer que amé desde el primer intercambio de miradas.

Todos los días, desde que llegué, sufro al pensar en la distancia que nos ha sido impuesta, sufro por no saber cómo Bella se las está arreglando, si está segura o no. Pero hoy el dolor es aún más insoportable. Hoy, mi Bella está cumpliendo veinticuatro años y no puedo estar a su lado, celebrando un año más de su presencia en mi vida. No tengo ni cómo saber si se está permitiendo celebrar o no. Puedo apostar que debe estar peleando con Renée por culpa de las fiestas y los regalos, como pasaba cada año, por lo menos desde que pasé a compartir sus cumpleaños…

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **13 de septiembre de 1937**

Estaba ansioso por esa fiesta. Bella y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho desde que me mudé. Estábamos siempre juntos, estudiando, conversando, escuchando música. Bella adoraba escucharme tocar el piano, mientras yo adoraba verla hablar sobre su pasión por los libros y la escritura.

El regalo estaba escogido hace más de un mes. Una tarde fui a una joyería con papá, que quería comprar un anillo para mamá, y me fasciné por un collar con un colgante de corazón. Esa joya era la representación de Bella, y estaba seguro que quedaría perfecto en ella.

Apenas entré en la casa vecina, Renée vino a mi encuentro.

―¡Edward, que bueno que llegaste! Eres el único capaz de hacer que Bella aparezca. Se escondió y no logro encontrarla en ningún lugar.

―Voy a buscarla, señora Swan.

Caminé por la casa, pasando en medio de los invitados, intentando imaginar en qué lugar yo mismo me refugiaría, en el caso de que no quisiese ser encontrado. No tardé mucho para estar seguro de dónde encontraría a Bella.

―Finalmente encontré a la cumpleañera.

―¡Edward, viniste! ―exclamó Bella, girándose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

―Claro que vine. Lo prometí, ¿no?

―Lo sé, pero creí que…

―Crees demasiado, tonta Bella ―dije, acariciando su mentón, y su rostro se coloreó instantáneamente―. Ah, y aquí está tu regalo. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella ―completé, estirándole una cajita de terciopelo.

―Edward, es maravilloso ―exclamó Bella, analizando el collar―. ¿Son diamantes? ―preguntó, ampliando los ojos―. No lo puedo aceptar, Edward.

―Shh… puedes y vas. Me acordé de ti apenas vi ese colgante. Y no veía la hora de poder verte con él. No me vas a hacer ese desplante, Bella.

Diciendo eso me di la vuelta y me paré detrás de ella, mientras Bella alzaba su cabello para que yo pudiese abrochar el collar en su cuello. No sé si fue mi respiración en su cuello o el simple roce de mi mano en su piel, pero un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella antes de que soltara su cabello y se girara nuevamente hacia mí, buscando la aprobación en mis ojos.

―Perfecto, como lo imaginé.

―Gracias ―dijo, abrazándome con fuerza―. Por todo… por el collar y también por estar aquí, conmigo.

―Siempre estaré ―respondí, levantando su mentón con un dedo y mirándola a los ojos.

Es difícil asegurar quién tomó la iniciativa. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados uno en el otro y, poco a poco, nos fuimos inclinando más y más hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a milímetros de distancia, y después no había ningún impedimento. Nuestros labios se encontraron de manera tímida, conociéndose. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y aproveché para succionar su labio superior mientras ella mordisqueaba ligeramente mi labio inferior. Pedí permiso con mi lengua y rápidamente fui atendido. El beso continuó tranquilo, como si nada más importara en el mundo que no fuera nosotros dos y los sentimientos que nos rodeaban. Poco a poco nos apartamos nuevamente, en busca de aire.

Permanecimos en silencio por largos segundos, hasta que las voces de los invitados y de Renée nos despertaron. Pude oír un largo suspiro salir de la boca de Bella mientras su rostro se mostraba fatigado. Definitivamente estaba hermosa, pero no era la expresión que se esperaba de una cumpleañera.

―¿Edward?

―¿Hum?

―Yo…

―Shh… no digas nada, Bella.

―Pero Edward, nosotros… ¿qué… qué fue eso?

―Un beso.

―Lo sé. ¿Pero por qué me besaste?

―Porque quería. La verdad, hace tempo que vengo queriendo hacer esto. Me gustas, Bella, y no solo como amiga. Pero si no sientes lo mismo… me contento con solo ser tu amigo. Lo que no podía, Bella, era quedarme…

―Edward, ¿te puedes callar por un instante? ―preguntó, fingiendo impaciencia―. También me gustas… pero como estaba segura de que nunca mirarías a alguien como yo, terminé por quedarme…

Solo que ella no logró terminar su frase pues, al segundo, su boca fue tomada por la mía en un beso aún más intenso que el anterior. Nuestras lenguas se batieron en un duelo como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero más pronto de lo que nos hubiese gustado, nuestros labios se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

―¿Bella? ―llamé mientras depositaba pequeños besos por su mejilla.

―¿Qué?

―Le prometí a tu mamá que te llevaría a tu fiesta. ¿Pero antes, me puedes decir por qué estas escondida dentro de esta casita de muñecas mientras tu fiesta de dieciocho años está sucediendo afuera?

―Eso es cosa de Renée. No quería ninguna fiesta. Este vestido es horrible y no conozco a la mayoría de las personas. Además, se le metió en la cabeza que a media noche tengo que bailar con mi novio. Pero ella "olvidó" que no tengo novio, o sea, de cualquier manera pasaré vergüenza. Si no bailo, porque Renée se volverá loca; y si bailo, porque sé que, torpe como soy, voy a terminar contra el piso ―dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y haciendo puchero.

―Hey, mírame ―dije, alzando su rostro en mi dirección y secando una lágrimas que comenzaba a caer por su mejilla―. En primer lugar, todos tus amigos están afuera y vinieron para celebrar contigo tu cumpleaños; en segundo lugar, ya tienes con quién bailar el vals, a no ser que no quieras bailar conmigo; y juro que no te dejaré caer. Todo es cuestión de quien te guía, y estarás a salvo conmigo. Y por último, estas hermosa en ese vestido.

―Estás diciendo eso porque eres mi amigo y le prometiste a mi mamá que me llevarías.

―No. Estoy diciéndolo porque es la verdad. Y si después de todo no quieres salir, está bien. Pasaré la noche entera aquí dentro, contigo; al final, no podría querer estar en otro lugar.

―Te adoro, Edward.

―Y yo te amo, mi Bella.

 **Fin del flashback**

.

.

―Edward, por el amor de Dios, levántate de esa cama y vamos.

―No aguanto más, Jasper. Si por lo menos pudiera saber si ella está bien, o que esto va a acabar pronto y voy a poder regresar junto a ella y recomenzar… pero no hay más esperanza para mí, amigo.

―Edward, confía en mí. Esta guerra no va a durar para siempre. También dejé a una persona esperando por mí allá afuera y es por ella que vivo cada día aquí. Y es por mi Alice que aún no he cometido una locura. Porque sé que donde quiera que ella esté, espera que sea fuerte y que luche para poder regresar junto a ella. No puedo garantizar que ella esté bien, pero voy a hacer lo posible para estar entero para ella cuando salga de aquí. El amor que siento por mi pequeña es el combustible que necesito para superar todo esto con la cabeza en alto. Haz de tu amor por…

―Bella.

―Haz de tu amor por Bella el combustible para seguir adelante.

―Was macht ihr hier, schmutzige Juden? (1)

Me congelo al escuchar esos gritos. Jasper tiene razón. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Y principalmente, con mi imprudencia estoy colocando a mi amigo en riesgo también. ¡Soy un idiota!

―Ya estamos camino al galpón, señor.

―Ich habe nicht fragen woher gehet ihr, aber der Grund, ihr sind immer noch hier (2)

―Was ist denn hier los, Kumpel? (3) ―pregunta otro soldado, acercándose al primero―. Mira, mira, si es Edward Masen. Que placer volverlo a ver, Masen.

―Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo, Newton.

―Solo mira… las personas acostumbran a decir que la vida es graciosa, ¿y no tienen razón? Te creías tanto y mira ahora donde estás, judío asqueroso. Y lo más gracioso, se puede decir que tu vida está en mis manos. Hum… definitivamente, la venganza es un plato que se come frío. ¿Se puede saber por qué tú y tu amigo están aquí en lugar de estar trabajando?

―Deja a Jasper fuera de esto, Newton. Tu problema es conmigo.

―Que heroico… siempre tan defensor de otros. Un día eso te va a costar la vida, Masen. Vamos. Afuera. ¡Ahora!

Es increíble cómo algunas personas no cambian nunca. Mike Newton, al parecer, es de ese tipo. Él tenía necesidad de aparecer e intentar imponerse por la fuerza. Imagino que la falta de inteligencia hace eso con las personas. En el fondo, estoy feliz de que haya aparecido. Cualquier otro implicaría a Jasper también, pero Newton me odia tanto que, a estas alturas, mientras caminamos hacia el área externa del campo, él solo pensará en una manera de causarme dolor.

―¿Y entonces, Newton? ¿Hacia dónde me estás llevando?

―Graciosito… no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de hablar, Masen. Pero ya que estás tan ansioso, podemos detenernos aquí. Colócate de espalda, con las manos arriba ―ordena Newton mientras amarraba mis manos en lo alto de un tronco―. Ahora, ¿qué tal si recuerdas la época en la que vivías en Alemania y empiezas a contar?

 _Eins_

 _._

 _._

 _Zwei_

 _._

 _._

 _Drei_

 _._

 _._

 _Vier_

 _._

 _._

 _Fünf_

A cada número dicho en voz alta, Mike infiere un golpe con su látigo en mi espalda desnuda, descargando todo su odio en el flagelo. Ésta es la primera vez que sufro en carne propia uno de los castigos impuestos por los nazis, pero infelizmente, ya he presenciado otros. Sé que lo mínimo serán quince latigazos, pero en el caso de que otro soldado quisiese tener su turno en mi castigo, también tendrá su cuota de veinticinco, todo contado por mí. Y en el caso de que me equivoque al contar, comenzaré todo de nuevo. Sí, los nazis son las personas más sádicas que he tenido la posibilidad de conocer.

El dolor es lacerante y puedo sentir la sangre escurrir por mi espalda, pero no les daré el gusto de verme llorar. Jasper tiene razón, tengo que ser fuerte; por mí, por Bella y por mis padres… honraré la sangre que corre por mis venas.

― _Eres un chico muy valiente, ¿lo sabías? Solo mira, querido, nuestro hijo se está volviendo todo un hombrecito, ni siquiera lloró al caerse de la bicicleta._

― _Felicidades, hijo. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Estoy seguro de que serás un excelente médico._

― _No podría estar más realizada. Te amo, Edward._

 _ein-und-zwanzig_

 _._

 _._

 _zwei-und-zwanzig_

 _._

 _._

 _drei-und-zwanzig_

 _._

 _._

 _vier-und-zwanzig_

 _._

 _._

 _fünf-und-zwanzig_

Finalmente acaba. Mike me hizo comenzar desde cero tres veces, alegando que no escuchaba o que mi pronunciación tenía acento francés, pero finalmente la tortura llega a su fin.

―Esta vez fui bueno, Masen, pero la próxima no sé si estaré de tan buen humor. Puedes estar seguro que estaré pendiente de ti. Como dije antes, fue un placer reencontrarte.

― _Sie da!_ _Setzen Sie dieses dreckige Schwein hier raus!_ _(4)_

.

.

.

―Bebe esto, chico. Necesitas ingerir bastante líquido para ayudar a la cicatrización. Voy a lavarte esas heridas.

―No es necesario, Jasper. Estoy bien.

―¿Qué es lo que está bien, Edward? Si no limpiamos bien eso, no va a tardar mucho en infectarse. Quédate aquí que ya regreso.

Minutos después Jasper está de regreso, con un paño húmedo y un tubito de lidocaína.

―¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Jasper?

―Alguien aquí dentro me debía algunos favores. Ahora, anda, déjame limpiar eso.

―Pero Jasper, si te encuentran con eso…

―No todos aquí dentro están de acuerdo con el régimen, Edward. Solo necesitas no meterte e líos y conocer a las personas correctas. Pero por lo que pude ver, en tu caso va a ser complicado… ese tipo parece tenerte un odio mortal.

―Newton es un idiota.

―Habla bajo, hombre. Dios me libre de que alguien te escuche diciendo eso. Pero entonces, ¿me vas a contar el porqué de todo ese odio?

―¿Y tú me vas a contar de qué más eres capaz con esos favores a ciertas personas?

―Hecho.

.

.

.

―¿Quieres decir que tú y Newton estudiaron en la misma escuela en Alemania y que llegaste en el momento en que él iba a violar a una chica en el almacén, logrando que lo expulsaran?

―Para que veas. Siempre fue un canalla.

―Cuidado, Edward. Una de las cosas que necesitas entender es que aquí dentro no siempre se puede hablar lo que se piensa. Las paredes tienes oídos y un comentario mal interpretado te puede costar la vida.

―¿Pero y tú?

―Llegué aquí al principio, en una de los primeros grupos de prisioneros. El campo era muy diferente de lo que es hoy, no había toda esa estructura montada. Una noche, uno de los soldados se enfermó y no había ningún médico alemán para cuidarlo. Uno de los coroneles comenzó a gritar, preguntando si había algún médico entre nosotros y yo me presenté. Traté al soldado y de alguna manera quedó agradecido, y desde entonces consigo algunas cosas a través de él. Me consigue cigarros, bebida, algunos medicamentos cuando los necesito y, de vez en cuando, viene hasta aquí solo para echarme un ojo y decirme si Alice está bien o no.

―¡Jasper! ¡Eso es!

―¿Eso es qué?

―Podemos aprovechar ese "contrato" y tratar a los judíos aquí, evitando que se enfermen o se mueran. Vamos a crear una especie de consultorio clandestino.

―Wow… ¡calma ahí, hombre! Primero, no tengo cómo conseguir tantos medicamentos, y después, algo de ese tipo llamaría la atención de los nazis. Y si algo así es descubierto, todos seremos asesinados. No te olvides de que el tal Newton estará vigilando todos tus pasos.

―Con Newton yo me entiendo. Si me mata, su diversión acaba. El infeliz va a hacer de mi vida un infierno, algo más no hará la diferencia. Perro que ladra no muerde. ¿Y entonces, Dr. Whitlock? ¿Aceptas ser mi compañero en esta misión? Estoy seguro de que tu Alice estará muy orgullosa.

―Ese es un golpe sucio, Edward. Involucrar el recuerdo de mi Alice es un golpe bajo. Pero está bien… acepto.

―Nunca dije que jugaba limpio, Jasper. Porque aquí dentro, cada uno lucha con las armas que tiene.

―Me gusta eso, es así como se habla. Vamos a demostrarles a esos alemanes lo imbéciles que son y que podemos engañarlos aún debajo de sus narices.

Y por primera vez en casi dos meses de confinamiento no solo tengo los recuerdos de Bella para impulsarme. Tengo un proyecto y, más que eso, estoy seguro que no solo Alice estará orgullosa cuando todo esto acabe.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

 _(1)_ _ **Was macht ihr hier, schmutzige Juden?**_ **:** ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, judíos inmundos?

 _(2)_ _ **Ich habe nicht fragen woher gehet ihr, aber der Grund, ihr sind immer noch hier:**_ _No pregunté hacia donde van, sino la razón por la cual todavía están aquí._

(3) _**Was ist denn hier los, Kumpel?**_ **:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí compañero?

(4) _**Sie da! Setzen Sie dieses dreckige Schwein hier raus!**_ **:** ¡Hey, tú! Saca a ese cerdo asqueroso fuera de aquí.

* * *

 **Esto es todo, por hoy :'( ¿No se quedan con un nudo en la garganta o lágrimas derramándose? Yo sí, me dolió mucho lo de sus padres y la situación en la que están, mi Ed sufriendo y ese imbécil de Newton… Espero con ansias sus opiniones, reacciones, insultos ****

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y sus bellos reviews, son un pago grandioso. No me da mucho tiempo de responderlos, pero los leo y muchas gracias por ello.**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	5. Let It Be

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Let It Be ― The Beatles**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV ― Let It Be**

 **Bella's POV**

 **13 de Septiembre de 1942**

Hace dos meses que mi vida había tenido un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Desde que los nazis se llevaron a Edward y decidí entrar en la Resistencia Francesa, no sabía lo que era dormir o comer bien. Por ahora, aún no había participado en ningún acto de grandes dimensiones… en parte porque todavía era nueva y en parte porque Emmett tendía a ser sobreprotector conmigo. Generalmente, era la responsable de pasar, vía radial, algunas informaciones para los miembros de la resistencia en Londres, y de mandar algunos mensajes subliminales durante el noticiero, como era el caso en este momento.

―M _añana, el tiempo en París continuará estable. Otro día típico de otoño. Tendremos frio por la mañana y en la noche, pero durante el día el sol brillará en el cielo, que estará despejado, perfecto para el vuelo de las golondrinas._

―Bella, ¿puedo saber qué historia es esa de las golondrinas volando?

―Nada, Ang. Decidí darle un toque diferente al pronóstico del tiempo.

―Golondrinas volando, gatos caminando por los tejados, papas cocinándose… tus noticias están siempre cargadas de sorpresas. Está bien si no me quieres contar, pero ten cuidado, ¿ok?

―No te preocupes, Ángela. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

―Cierto… Entonces, ¿vamos a salir hoy para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

―No, amiga, no puedo. Tengo un compromiso, sin contar con que simplemente no tengo nada que celebrar. ¿Celebrar sin Edward a mi lado?

―¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Bella!

―¿Quieres saber? Estoy cansada de ser fuerte, Ángela. Las personas solo saben decirme eso, pero pocos realmente hacen algo para que esta situación cambie. Cada día más judíos son llevados presos, asesinados, y nada parece cambiar… y dime, ¿mi fuerza para qué va a servir? ¿Ella va a hacer que Edward regrese a mí? ―espeté, dejando que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo finalmente cayeran.

.

.

.

―¡Bella! Qué bueno que llegaste. Creo que ahora ya podemos comenzar la reunión, ¿no? ―preguntó Emmett apenas entré en el sótano del pequeño _bistró_ donde nuestro "brazo" de la resistencia se encontraba.

―Todavía no. Falta Jacob. ¿Alguien sabe de él? ―preguntó Rose.

― _Faltaba,_ rubia. Ya estoy aquí ―habló el hombre que acababa de entrar. Él debía tener aproximadamente 1.90 de estatura, ojos castaños, largo cabello negro atrapado en una coleta, y una linda piel trigueña. Sus ojos se giraron inmediatamente hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo, de una manera que me dejó avergonzada.

―Jacob Black, un placer. ¿Y tú quién eres? ―preguntó él, cogiendo mi mano y besándola suavemente.

―Be… Isabella Swan. Pero me puedes llamar Bella.

―Nombre perfecto. Combina perfectamente contigo ―completó él, dándome un guiño antes de soltar mi mano.

―Bien, ahora que ustedes se conocen, ¿será que podemos empezar pronto con esta reunión? No tenemos toda la noche ―habló Emmett, mandando una mirada enojada en dirección a Jacob.

Me senté entre Alice y Rose, pero podía sentir la mirada fija del tal Jacob sobre mí y aquello me estaba comenzando a irritar. Intenté ignorarlo, prestando atención a las informaciones que Emmett nos daba.

―Parece que los alemanes continúan avanzando por la Unión Soviética, pero la batalla no está tan fácil como ellos esperaban. Las temperaturas han estado muy bajas con la llegada del otoño, y ellos han sufrido varias pérdidas. Además de eso, hoy recibimos la noticia de que Stalin garantizó que _Stalingardo_ no se entregará. Al mismo tiempo, ayer en Londres, los Estados Unidos firmaron un acuerdo con el Comité Francés, con el General De Gaulle. Pero infelizmente no tenemos solo buenas noticias. Hoy supimos que 112 compañeros fueron fusilados anoche por los alemanes al ser capturados en acción. Necesitamos pensar en una manera rápida de responder a esos asesinatos. Tenemos que mostrar que los fusilamientos no nos intimidan. ¿Sugerencias?

―¿Qué tal si liberamos al general _Lattre de Tassigny_ de la prisión de _Riom_? ―sugirió Alice―. Estoy segura que eso nos daría gran importancia y los dejaría furiosos. Mientras lo planeamos, podemos continuar con las acciones de siempre: grafitis, distribución de periódicos, asesinando alguno que otro soldado alemán por la calle… pero vamos a dejar que crean que nos intimidaron y, cuando menos lo esperen, atacamos.

―Es una buena idea, Alice. Pero para una acción de ese tamaño necesitamos de una ayuda más efectiva del comité francés en Londres. Necesitamos que dos o tres compañeros vayan hasta Londres para conversar con los responsables allá. Porque no basta con liberar al General, necesitamos sacarlo del país. ¿Quién va?

Inmediatamente levanté mi brazo, implorando para que Emmett me dejara participar de esa misión. Pero claro que, una vez más, quedé fuera.

―Decidido entonces. Rose, Jacob y Laurent irán a Londres. Mientras eso, comenzaré a estudiar las formas de efectuar la fuga. Bella, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo con los mensajes vía radial. Continuamos con el mismo esquema. Creo que de esa manera cerramos la reunión de hoy. Recuerden que si...

―¡Un francés muerto, diez alemanes morirán! (1) ―gritamos juntos.

Estaba conversado con Rose y Alice, preparándome para ir hasta Emmett y reclamarle, una vez más, por no haberme escogido para una acción, cuando Jacob se acercó.

―Entonces, eres la famosa Bella de la radio.

―Sí.

―Hum… ¿por qué tengo la sensación que no estás muy feliz con esto?

―Porque reamente no lo estoy. Quiero meter la mano en la masa, hacer que los alemanes sufran y paguen por todo el sufrimiento que están causando.

―Opa, opa, opa… ¡Calma ahí, chica! Tu hora va a llegar, estoy seguro. Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí?

―Mi prometido fue capturado por los nazis. Ya conocía a Emmett y al día siguiente de ese acontecimiento conocí a Rose y Alice. Ellos me contaron todo y quise unirme al grupo, hacer algo útil.

―¿Prometido, eh? ―preguntó, y tuve la sensación de ver que su sonrisa disminuía.

―Bella, estamos saliendo. ¿Vamos? ―llamó Alice, abriendo la puerta.

―Adiós, Jacob

―Adiós, Bella.

―Argh… no me gusta ese tipo. Se pasó la reunión entera mirando a Bella. ¡Creo que es bueno que él se comporte contigo en ese viaje, eh Osita!

―Ay, Emmett, ¡deja de hacerte royos! Solo estaba siendo simpático.

―Sí… sí…

―Hablando de eso, Emm, ¿por qué no me elegiste cuando levanté el brazo?

―Porque no te voy a exponer a riesgos innecesarios, Bella, ya te dije eso. No quiero tener que explicárselo a Edward cuando regrese, que fui el responsable de que algo malo le pasó a su prometida.

―¡Ay, Emmett, eres irritante!

―Me lo vas a agradecer. Ahora deja que te de un abrazo. No te pude felicitar como se debe. ―Y diciendo eso me haló para uno de aquellos abrazos de oso que solo él era capaz de dar, y que me transmitían tanta paz y seguridad, a pesar de dejarme completamente sin aire.

―¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?

―Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bellita.

―Wow… ¿y cómo es que no dices nada, doña Isabella? Bueno, eso merece una celebración. Podemos ir a mi casa, abrir un vino, unos quesos, panes…

―Alice… hey, hey… calma ahí. No quiero nada de eso. Solo quiero irme a casa, dormir y olvidar este día. Porque de verdad, ¿celebrar qué?

―Ay, Bella… deja de ser aburrida. Ven a mi casa, deja que te mime, ¡vamos!

―No, hablamos mañana. Realmente quiero estar sola ―dije, ya entrando en mi carro y arrancando, dejando a Alice parada en la acera, con cara de un perrito que se cayó del camión de mudanza.

Realmente quería estar sola, pero solo tenía un lugar a donde podría ir esa noche, un lugar al que realmente podría llamar casa.

.

.

.

Esa era la primera vez que regresaba al apartamento de Edward desde el fatídico día de la captura. El jardín estaba quemado y la puerta tenía una gran estrella de David pintada. Apenas pasé por ella, los recuerdos de la primera vez que entré ahí me invadieron de lleno.

.

 **Flashback**

―Edward, ¿me puedes contar para dónde vamos y el porqué de esta venda sobre mis ojos?

―Es sorpresa, Bella.

―Sabes muy bien que odio las sorpresas.

―Y tú sabes cuánto adoro verte nerviosa ―dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla y deteniendo el carro.

Lo escuché salir del auto y en seguida la puerta de mi lado se abrió y él entrelazó nuestras manos, ayudándome a salir. Dimos algunos pasos y pude escuchar el ruido de unas llaves y de una puerta abriéndose. ¿Qué estaba planeando Edward?

―¿Lista para quitarte la venda, mi Bella?

Y diciendo eso, lo sentí quitar la tela negra de mis ojos. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados por más tiempo, intentando calmar mi respiración. Pero cuando lo abrí, todo el esfuerzo para calmarme fue en vano, estaba ante una sala simplemente deslumbrante. El piso de madera clara contrastaba con los muebles oscuros, dos puertas de vidrio se abrían a un corredor, donde se podía ver hierba perfectamente verde, en la pared al lado de la puerta, un panel con diversas fotos nuestras y de nuestras familias.

―¿Edward, qué significa esto?

―Esto, mi amor, es nuestra futura casa. ¿O creíste que te pediría matrimonio y no buscaría un lugar para vivir?

Simplemente no tenía palabras, Edward definitivamente era mi ángel particular, y lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser.

―Y entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?

―¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Edward, es hermosa! Debe haberte costado una fortuna.

―Shhh, ¿podemos dejar la discusión sobre el dinero para otra ocasión? No vamos a estropear este momento. Además, mis papás ayudaron como parte del regalo de matrimonio. Ahora bien, déjame mostrarte el resto.

Y diciendo eso me haló de la mano, conduciéndome hacia el resto de habitaciones. La cocina era clásica, con armarios blancos, contrastando con la pared roja y con el mesón de acero inoxidable. En el baño las paredes estaban cubiertas por lámina, imitando madera oscura, excepto una, de vidrio, donde quedaba la bañera. Más allá del corredor había una enorme área verde y, a un lado quedaban algunas tumbonas y una mesa de madera.

―Ahora, ¿qué tal si conocemos nuestro futuro cuarto?

Nada podría haberme preparado para aquello. El cuarto era simplemente maravilloso. Como todos los otros cuartos, ahí también había un contraste claro oscuro, la lámina oscura estaba en el techo, ése era el mismo tono de la persiana y del cobertor de la cama, el resto era todo blanco, con excepción de la pared detrás de la cama, donde un papel de pared, grisáceo, le daba un tono particular. Encima de la cama estaban varias fotos en blanco y negro. La pared derecha, al lado de la ventana, la cubría un espejo, reflejando la cama y dándole un aire de amplitud al cuarto.

Jadee y Edward pasó los brazos por mi cintura, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

―Es perfecto, mi amor. Sé que seremos muy felices aquí.

―Perfecta eres tú, mi… ―Pero no logró terminar la frase, porque antes de que pudiese al menos notar lo que pasaba, me giré en su abrazo, cubriendo su boca con la mía. El beso comenzó lento, pero luego se fue intensificando, con nuestras lenguas batallando por la dominación. El aire escaseó, haciendo que nuestros labios se separaran, pero simplemente no podía mantener mi boca lejos de su cuerpo. Seguí un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello, mientras sus manos se aseguraban firmes a mi cadera. Siempre me apartaba cuando las cosas comenzaban a volverse demasiado calientes entre nosotros, pero hoy no. Por primera vez, contra todo y contra todos, me sentía preparada para entregarme a Edward. Y no había lugar mejor que nuestra futura casa.

Volví a besarlo, esta vez más lentamente, queriendo infundirle confianza y amor en ese beso. Al mismo tiempo comencé a desabotonar su camisa, pasando mis manos por la extensión de su pectoral. Pude sentir un estremecimiento pasar por su cuerpo, pero él mantuvo el beso, apenas apretándome un poco más. Pasé entonces a desabotonar mi camisa y, de repente, sus labios ya no estaban sobre los míos. Edward estaba completamente parado frente a mí, mirándome con amplios ojos.

―Bella… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Te quiero, Edward.

―Pero ya soy tuyo, amor.

―No, Edward. Te quiero entero, te quiero como mi hombre.

―Bella… sé razonable. No podemos. Tu padre me mata si se entera. Ya nos comprometimos, no necesitamos esperar mucho para casarnos…

―Por eso mismo, Edward. Nos vamos a casar de cualquier manera. ¿Esperar para qué? Confío en ti, sé que no me vas a abandonar. ¿Por favor…?

―Bella, no sé. No quería forzar nada cuando te traje aquí… yo…

―Lo sé, mi amor. Pero no hay mejor lugar y ni momento más apropiado, nunca estuve tan segura de algo. Necesito y te quiero a ti.

Creí que iba a seguir intentando persuadirme, poniendo más y más obstáculos, pero entonces, sentí su aliento en mi oreja, mordisqueando la punta de ella antes de susurrar.

―¿Tienes una idea de cómo me es de imposible reusarme a cualquier pedido tuyo, cuando me miras de esa manera?

Sus labios descendieron a mi cuello y luego capturaron mi boca. Esta vez el beso no era gentil; era como si estuviese colocando toda la indecisión y deseo ahí, en nuestros labios, pensando en lo correcto y lo errado. Fui, lentamente, caminando hacia atrás, hasta que sentí la cama golpear en la parte posterior de mis rodillas. Me acosté sobre ella, trayendo a Edward conmigo. Se apoyó en sus brazos, evitando tirar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí. En ese momento mi camisa ya estaba totalmente abierta y sentí sus manos temblorosas encima de mi sostén.

A pesar de estar segura de lo que pronto iba a pasar, también estaba nerviosa y mis manos temblaban tanto como las suyas, cuando las bajé hacia la pretina de su pantalón, comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón. Salió de encima de mí, sacándose los zapatos y terminando de quitarse el pantalón. En seguida volvió hacia la cama, solo en ropa interior, y esta vez se quedó de rodillas entre mis piernas. Lentamente llevó su mano hasta mis medias pantalón y comenzó a sacarlas, besando cada pedazo de piel de mi pierna que se fue exponiendo, comenzando por los muslos, hasta los dedos de los pies. En seguida, regresó a mi cintura, ahora desabotonando mi falda. Alcé la cadera, de modo que pudiese sacarla, y luego su boca estaba esparciendo húmedos besos por mi abdomen, casi enloqueciéndome.

―Edward… por favor…

―¿Qué, _ma petite_ (2)?

―No me provoques.

Se rió antes de continuar extendiendo besos por mi vientre, como si no hubiese dicho nada. Entonces besó mis manos, subiendo por los brazos, hombros, clavícula y cuello. Me sentó en la cama, terminando de quitarme la blusa y aprovechando para llevarse también mi sostén. Y ahí, solo en bragas frente a él, me sonrojé.

―No tengas vergüenza, petite. Eres hermosa.

Sonreí mientras él me recostaba y capturaba mi seno izquierdo. Edward se tardó unos buenos minutos ahí, sobre mi seno, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando, mientras su mano jugaba con el derecho. Después de un tiempo cambió de lado, repitiendo exactamente los mismos gestos con el seno derecho, como si no quisiese tener preferencias por uno en lugar del otro. Cansada de ser solo una espectadora de lo que pasaba, y no habiendo podido controlar los gemidos que salían de mi boca, conseguí girarnos en la cama, quedando encima de un Edward con los ojos amplios, mirándome.

―Ahora es mi turno de jugar.

Me senté sobre su cadera, sintiendo su volumen debajo de mí y arrancando inmediatamente un gemido de su boca. Aferrándome a sus muslos me fui hacia adelante, besando cada pedazo de su pecho que conseguía alcanzar. Después de besar cada parte de aquel pectoral que más parecía esculpido por un artista, lamí su estómago, de arriba abajo, soplando cuando regresaba por la región lamida, haciendo que cada pelito de su cuerpo se erizara. En seguida me arrodille entre sus piernas, como él había hecho antes conmigo. Bajé primero por su pierna derecha, dejando que mis dientes rozaran en su piel mientras repartía besos húmedos por la parte interna de su pierna. Hice lo mismo con la pierna izquierda, esta vez comenzando desde el pie y terminando en su muslo.

Regresé a besar su pectoral, al mismo tiempo friccionando nuestras caderas. Ataqué su boca con todo el deseo que me consumía, y Edward nos giró nuevamente, capturando mis muñecas sobre el colchón con sus manos.

―Ahora basta. La señorita ya se divirtió demasiado ―y diciendo eso volvió a arrodillarse, colocando las manos a los lados de mis bragas de encaje blanco. Me miró a los ojos, como pidiendo mi consentimiento e hice apenas un pequeño gesto con la cabeza antes que retirara la única pieza que restaba en mi cuerpo.

―Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…

Edward volvió a besar mis muslos, mordiendo la piel de la parte interna hasta llegar a mi sexo, caliente y húmedo. Sin que lo esperara, me dio una lamida, arrancándome un gemido al mismo tiempo que empujaba mi cadera aún más al encuentro de su rostro. Repitió el gesto, pero esta vez aprovechó para chupar mi clítoris, capturándolo suavemente entre sus dientes. Solté un grito alto y Edward se rió bajito entre mis piernas. Y cuando creía que no había cómo enloquecerme más, él me penetró con un dedo y después con otro, coordinando los movimientos de sus dedos y de su lengua en mi centro pulsante.

No tardó mucho para que una sensación diferente de todo lo que había sentido me dominara. Mi pulso se disparó, mientras mi respiración pesaba más. Sentí mi bajo vientre contraerse y mi cuerpo entero parecía sufrir pequeños espasmos. La contracción fue aumentando, aumentando… hasta que sentí todo el placer explotar dentro de mí. Edward continuó succionando mientras me entregaba a mi primer orgasmo.

No existía sensación como aquella. Me sentía relajada, como si no pudiese moverme ni un milímetro, pero al mismo tiempo una onda de felicidad llenaba mi cuerpo y mi mente. Poco a poco la respiración y la frecuencia cardiaca fueron volviendo a la normalidad, mientras Edward volvía a dejar besos por mi cuerpo, serpenteando por él hasta llegar a mi boca, capturándola en otro beso arrebatador, donde pude sentir mi propio sabor en sus labios.

―Además de hermosa, tienes el sabor más dulce que alguna vez he probado. Te amo, mi Bella ―dijo Edward al separar nuestros labios.

Se levantó y solté un murmullo de insatisfacción por la pérdida del contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Solo entonces me di cuenta que él estaba al lado de la cama, quitándose su ropa interior. Mis ojos recorrieron inmediatamente todo su cuerpo, deteniéndome en su erecto miembro. Edward siguió mis ojos y, al ver hacia dónde miraba, sonrió maliciosamente.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―preguntó acercándose, dándome un beso rápido.

La única cosa que logré hacer fue balancear la cabeza en afirmación, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraía más cerca de mí.

―Amor, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

―Así como tengo la certeza de que te amo. Sí, Edward, quiero ser enteramente tuya.

―Mía ―repitió, tomando mis labios una vez más.

Sentí a su miembro rozando mi feminidad y ambos gemimos. El beso ahora era lento, casi como una reverencia entre dos almas que se amaban y que ahora se entregaban también de cuerpo la una a la otra. Mientras el beso se profundizaba, sentía a Edward deslizándose dentro de mí, nuestros cuerpos moldeándose cada vez más en un encaje perfecto, como si hubiesen sido hechos para eso. Era extraño sentir todo el volumen dentro de mí y era un poco incómodo también, pero había tomado mi decisión y, a pesar del pequeño malestar, me sentía feliz y realizada como mujer.

Edward se detuvo de repente, mirándome a los ojos. Dejándome ver toda su devoción y adoración ahí, en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. La incomodidad pasó y necesitaba más. Moví mi cadera al encuentro de la suya y rió.

―Calma, amor. Deja que yo haga eso.

Y, diciendo eso, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, nunca quitó sus ojos de los míos. Progresivamente los gemidos fueron volviéndose más altos, llenando el cuarto, mientras sus movimientos de vaivén se aceleraban.

Comencé a sentir a mis músculos contraerse alrededor de su miembro y sabía que no tardaría mucho para que volviera a sentir aquella sensación maravillosa una vez más. Edward sintió lo mismo, pues sentí su mano yendo entre nuestros cuerpos, friccionando mi clítoris. Eso fue suficiente para que sintiera a todo mi cuerpo entregándose a aquella descarga de placer, viese puntos de luz surgiendo ante mis ojos y gritara su nombre con toda la fuerza de mi ser.

Mientras prácticamente me sentía flotar sobre la cama, Edward siguió moviéndose sobre mí, cada vez más rápido y profundo. Minutos después sentí a su líquido llenándome, mientras mi nombre salía de sus labios y él prácticamente colapsaba sobre mí. Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones fueron volviendo a la normalidad, y Edward me dio un beso suave antes de salir de mí y girarnos sobre la cama, dejándome encima de su desnudo cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda suavemente.

―Wow… eso fue…

―Perfecto…

―Sí, perfecto. Gracias, mi Bella, por amarme y confiar tanto en mí.

―¡Para siempre! No podría estar más realizada. Te amo, Edward.

Y así, abrazados, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del otro, y sobretodo felices, nos entregamos con los brazos abiertos al sueño que comenzaba a dominarnos.

 **Fin flashback**

.

.

Repetí el mismo trayecto de aquella tarde en que entré por primera vez ahí. Sala, cocina, baño, corredor… cuarto. Me tiré sobre la cama, abrazada a la almohada de Edward, solo deseando sentir su aroma nuevamente. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, se habían llevado mi vida. En ese momento entendía todo el dolor sentido por _Heathcliff_ al recibir la noticia de la muerte de _Catherine_ (3). Y así como él, quería gritar: "¡¿Cómo puedo vivir sin mi vida?! ¡¿Cómo puedo vivir sin mi alma?!

Ángela, Rose y Emmett intentaban animarme, pero ellos no entendían la real dimensión de mi dolor. Por más que Emmett sintiera falta de su amigo, aún tenía su vida, tenía motivos para levantarse y para volver a su casa todos los días. Pero yo no, no veía sentido en nada. Alice era quien mejor entendía y acabó volviéndose una amiga esencial durante ese periodo, pero raramente hablábamos sobre nuestros amores, aún era demasiado doloroso para nosotras.

―Mira, mira… ¡si es la prometida del judío inmundo!

Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba y un estremecimiento al girarme, encontrándome con el mismo Teniente de la noche en la que Edward fue capturado, recostado en la puerta del cuarto.

Inmediatamente me senté en medio de la cama, aún abrazada a la almohada sobre mi regazo.

―¿Qué hace usted aquí?

―Calma, chica, solo quiero conversar. ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ―preguntó, caminando calmadamente en mi dirección.

―Isabella Swan.

―Un placer, Isabella. Mi nombre es Mike Newton. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar entrando en casas marcadas como ésta ―dijo pausadamente, como si fuese una niña, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

―No es de su incumbencia ―respondí, encogiéndome aún más.

―¿Sabes, Isabella? A pesar de ser bonita, no estás mostrando mucha inteligencia. Pero me pareces agradable, entonces voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Yo… necesitaba estar sola, en algún lugar donde me sintiera bien, donde tuviese recuerdos de Edward…

―¿Edward?

―Edward Masen. Mi prometido.

―Masen ―susurró, tan bajo que estuve dudosa si debía haberlo escuchado o no. Pero cuando volvió a mirarme, sus ojos continuaron con un brillo diferente.

―¿Tu prometido se llama Edward Masen?

―Fue lo que dije, ¿no escuchó?

Me miró con una mirada de alerta nuevamente y, como una niña que sabe hizo algo errado, bajé la cabeza.

―Definitivamente este mundo es muy pequeño ―dijo él, riendo.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

―Conozco a Edward. Estudiamos juntos en Alemania antes de que se mudara a Francia.

―¿Y sabe dónde está? ―pregunté, sintiendo a mi corazón acelerarse y un punto de esperanza invadir mi corazón.

―Infelizmente, sí. Pero creo que no te gustaría saberlo.

―Por favor, dígame ―imploré, agarrando su brazo.

―Edward y toda la familia Masen murieron de camino a Auschwitz. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

No, no podía ser. ¿Mi Edward, muerto? Sentí como si todo el aire hubiese escapado de mis pulmones, y a pesar de querer gritar, ningún sonido salía de mi garganta. De pronto el cuarto estaba dando vueltas y fui acogida por la oscuridad.

Me desperté momentos después, con algunas palmaditas del Teniente Newton en mi rostro.

―Siento mucho haber sido el portavoz de esa noticia, Isabella. Realmente no quería decirte eso. Edward y yo éramos muy cercanos, y no estoy de acuerdo de ninguna manera con lo que está pasando. Pero solo cumplo órdenes. Espero que me puedas perdonar.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y casi no logro escuchar nada de lo que el Teniente frente a mí continuaba diciendo.

―Te voy a dejar sola, como querías. Pero mira, te voy a dejar mi teléfono en la mesita al lado de la cama, no dudes en llamarme cuando necesites desahogarte con un amigo. Estaré a tu disposición. ―Y diciendo eso dejó el cuarto, dejándome ahí, tirada en la cama, completamente fría, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro.

.

.

.

―¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? ―Menos de un minuto después, una jadeante Alice entró corriendo al cuarto―. ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo contigo ese soldado desgraciado? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Dime alguna cosa, por el amor de Dios, Bella!

―Terminó, Alice. Mi vida… acabó.

―¿Cómo así, Bella? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Alice, sentándose a mi lado en la cama y sosteniendo mi cabeza en su regazo, pasando la mano cariñosamente por mi cabello―. ¿Ese ser asqueroso te hizo algo?

―Conocía a Edward, Alice ―logré decir entre sollozos―. Él me dijo que mi Edward y toda su familia están… están…

―¿Están qué, querida?

―Muertos, Alice ―logré balbucear antes de empezar a llorar nuevamente de manera histérica.

Alice me sentó frente a ella, mirándome con ojos llenos de pena y determinación.

―Bella, cálmate. No puedes creer en todo lo que ellos te dicen. Terrorismo psicológico es una de sus técnicas usadas.

―Sé que es verdad, Alice. Puedo sentirlo aquí dentro, mi corazón está apretado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, cómo voy a vivir sin mi Edward?

―Bella… cálmate. Te juro que vamos a intentar descubrir juntas lo que pasó. Pero necesitas tener calma y paciencia, pues es un proceso delicado y tardío. Pero no te puedes entregar, ¿me estás escuchando? Necesitas mantener la esperanza. Ahora bien, te voy a llevar a mi casa.

De manera completamente inexpresiva y automática salí de casa, siendo escoltada por Alice, quien me subió a su carro, diciendo que encontraría la manera de que alguien viniera a buscar el mío. No tardamos mucho para llegar a uno de los barrios más acomodados del París, _La Place Vendome._ Alice estacionó en frente de una linda casa de dos pisos.

―Siéntete como en casa, Bella. Puedes quedarte por el tiempo que quieras ―dijo Alice apenas entramos en una sala espaciosa, decorada de manera simple, pero con muy buen gusto―. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Están en casa?

Apenas terminó su frase apareció una pareja, cargando a un pequeño bebé en los brazos. Los dos sonrieron al mirarnos e inmediatamente me sentí calmada.

―¡Alice, gracias a Dios! Ya nos estábamos preocupando con tu tardanza.

―Mamá, papá… esta es Bella, de quien les hablé. Va a pasar algunos días aquí con nosotros, ¿ok? Bella, estos son mis padres: Esme y Carlisle.

―Un placer, y disculpas por la incomodidad y por aparecer así, de repente.

―No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Es un placer recibirte aquí ―dijo Esme, dándome un abrazo caluroso.

―Y eres bienvenida por el tiempo que necesites ―completó Carlisle, dándome una sonrisa de ánimo.

―Muchas gracias. Es una linda pequeñita, ¿quién es?

―Bien, Bella, vamos a charlar arriba. Voy a buscar alguna cosa para que te pongas ―dijo Alice, halándome por las escaleras, sin responder a mi pregunta.

Entramos en un cuarto completamente blanco, pero donde extrañamente, sentí cierta paz.

―¿Alice? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Quién es la pequeña?

―Muy bien… ¿por qué no conversamos mientras timas un baño en la bañera? Prometo contarte todo.

.

.

.

―¿Una hija, Alice? ―pregunté con los ojos amplios.

―Sí. Descubrí que estaba embarazada de dos meses exactamente un mes después que se llevaran a Jasper. Al principio pensé que todos los mareos eran causados por el nerviosismo; pero el tiempo fue pasando, las náuseas aumentaban y entonces uní los hechos. Victoria nació hace cuatro meses. Por causa de eso también es que regresé a vivir con mis padres. Necesitaba de alguien que se quedara con ella mientras estoy en acción.

―Carajo, Alice, qué situación…

―Lo peor es saber que Jasper ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de ella, y estaba loco por los niños. Tengo tanto miedo que nunca conozca a su padre, nunca logre saber de la persona increíble que era. La persona que me conquistó con una única mirada y que supe haría parte de mi vida desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos sobre él.

―Oh, amiga… ―dije, abrazándola fuerte―. Gracias por tu cariño, ¿ves? Hoy realmente no es mi día. Es el primer cumpleaños en mucho tiempo que paso sin Edward y, para empeorarlo, mañana cumpliríamos seis años de noviazgo y este va a ser el primer año que pasare sin él a mi lado. Y sinceramente, no sé qué pensar. Parece que fue ayer que él apareció en mi casa, en el día de mis dieciocho años, todo tierno, para conversar con mis padres.

.

 **Flashback**

―Mamá, papá… Edward está aquí para conversar con ustedes.

―Claro, hija. Pídele que entre.

―Señora Renée, señor Swan, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, Edward.

―Estoy aquí para pedir su permiso para ser el novio de su hija.

―¿Qué?

―Charlie, calma...

―Papá, por favor... él me lo pidió y ya acepté.

―¿Pero un judío, hija?

―¡Charlie! ―gritó mamá.

―¿Cuál es el problema, papá? Me gusta y le gusto, eso es lo que importa.

―lo sé, hija, pero por favor… Edward, no me tomes a mal, pero con la inminente guerra has de convivir conmigo y…

―Señor Charlie, entiendo su punto de vista. Pero seré el primero en querer irme inmediatamente si me doy cuenta que estoy poniendo la vida de Bella en peligro.

―Por favor, papá. Esa guerra idiota, si realmente explota, no va a llegar hasta aquí. Nuestro ejército es uno de los más fuertes de toda Europa.

―Está bien, chico. Confío en ti.

―¡Qué bien! ―grité, tirándome a los brazos de Edward.

―Gracias, señor Swan. No fallaré a la confianza que usted está depositado en mí.

 **Fin flashback**

.

Y así nos quedamos, abrazadas, cada una atrapada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Esme nos llamó a cenar.

―Alice, una última cosa antes de que bajemos. Aun no me has contado, ¿cómo me encontraste?

―Te seguí, Bella. Estabas extraña cuando salimos de la reunión, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarte pasar tu cumpleaños sola. Te vi entrando en la casa y cuando me preparaba para dejarte, vi al soldado alemán entrando. Entonces me quedé escondida dentro del carro, hasta que salió. ¡Oh, Bella, tuve tanto miedo! ¡Tanto miedo de que te hiciera algún daño!

―Y lo hizo, Alice… Puede no haber sido nada físico, pero él me mató cuando dijo que Edward estaba muerto ―hablé, sintiendo a las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos nuevamente.

―Bella, vamos a descubrir la verdad. Te lo juro.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Victoria era una bebé hermosa, y pronto me vi encantada con ese ser tan pequeño e indefenso, y ya con una historia tan difícil. No tenía ganas de comer, pero Esme hizo una sopa especialmente para mí y no tuve cómo negarme. Después de la cena alegué cansancio para subir al cuarto. Había tomado una decisión, pero que por ahora no quería compartir con nadie.

Después de estar segura de que estaba sola, saqué un papel del bolso y marqué rápidamente del teléfono al lado de la cama.

―¿Hola?

―¿Teniente Newton? Soy Bella Swan.

* * *

(1) Era uno de los muchos gritos de guerra de los resistentes.

(2) Mi pequeña.

(3) Son los personajes de Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, por hoy… ¿qué tal? ¿Quién más odia al maldito de Mike? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Para qué creen que Bella lo llamó? Teorías, comentarios… se recibe de todo :D**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus reviews hermosos en el capítulo anterior, además de sus hermosos alertas y favoritos, son un pago genial.**

 **Mil disculpas por atrasar la actualización por una semana, las explicaciones las dejé en el grupo, pero no fue por no querer hacerlo.**

 **Nos leemos en ocho días esta vez :3**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	6. Wake me up when September ends

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo (colocarla cuando aparezca la señal):**

 ***Wake me up when September ends ― Green Day**

 ****Photographs and memories – Jason Reeves**

* * *

 **Capítulo V** ― **Wake me up when September ends**

 **Bella's POV**

 **14 de septiembre de 1942**

Faltaban exactamente dos minutos para que el Teniente Newton viniese a buscarme a la radio, como habíamos acordado por teléfono la pasada noche; y yo estaba totalmente en pánico. Primero porque, queriéndolo o no, sabía que me estaba metiendo con el "enemigo", y después, nunca fui una persona de muchos encuentros.

Una bocina me sacó de mis pensamientos, mostrándome que él había llegado.

―Buenas noches, Isabella. Estás hermosa.

―Gracias… por el elogio, y por haber aceptado encontrase conmigo.

―Soy yo el que agradezco que me hayas llamado. Confieso que me sorprendió un poco, realmente no lo esperaba.

―Necesitaba conversar con alguien que no me viera con lástima, como si fuese una pobrecilla. Aprendí rápidamente que la vida continúa, por muy malo que haya sido el día anterior.

―Estoy realmente feliz que pienses así. Y puedes estar segura, Isabella…

―Bella.

―Puedes estar segura, Bella, que nunca tendrás mi lástima ―dijo él, acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome con ojos fríos, que hicieron que un estremecimiento pasara por mi cuerpo.

Felizmente ―o infelizmente― llegamos al restaurante, _Train Bleu, en Place Louis Armand._ Edward y yo habíamos intentado venir a este lugar hace un tiempo atrás, pero acabó volviéndose uno más de los muchos lugares en París exclusivos para Alemanes. Ese día, en el que una chica que parecía ligeramente incómoda nos informó que no podía hacer reservaciones para nosotros dos, juré que nunca pondría los pies en ese lugar. Y ahora, por ironía del destino, aquí estoy, como acompañante de un soldado Alemán, con su uniforme bien puesto y todo lo demás.

Aún no tenía una opinión clara sobre Mike Newton. ¿Realmente no estaba de acuerdo con esta guerra estúpida y apenas cumplía órdenes? ¿Qué tipo de hombre cobarde era? Muchos de los que tampoco estaban de acuerdo huyeron… pero por otro lado, otros no tuvieron esa oportunidad y ayudaban a los aliados como podían, volviéndose importantes fuentes de información. ¿Él sería uno de esos? Aunque la pregunta que no salía de mi cabeza era respecto a Edward, ¿habían realmente sido amigos? Edward nunca me habló de él, tal vez Emmett sepa algo, pero no podía involucrarlo en todo eso, sería capaz de amarrarme los pies a la cama para evitar que me encontrara con Newton nuevamente… pero necesitaba continuar, y necesitaba descubrirlo.

―¿Admirando la belleza del lugar, Bella?

―¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí, es realmente lindo!

―Entonces espera a que veas el interior. ¿Vamos?

Y diciendo eso me condujo dentro del restaurante. Una joven muy bonita, vestida con los colores de la bandera alemana, nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa en el lugar más reservado del restaurante. Mike tenía razón, el lugar era deslumbrante. Con seguridad, en otro momento, estaría encantada ante tanta belleza… pero no hoy, ¡no viendo que mi país pierde más espacio por culpa de los alemanes y su estúpida guerra!

El toque de la mano de Mike sobre la mesa me hizo despertar, así que muy rápido quité mi mano, colocándola sobre mi regazo.

―Disculpa, yo…

―No fue nada, solo me asusté. No hizo nada equivocado ―dije, mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

―Me alegra, no quiero estropear la confianza que estás depositando en mí, y el inicio de una bella amistad entre nosotros. Estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté, Edward está feliz de ver este acercamiento entre nosotros. Llego a creer que fue él quien movió las cuerdas para que pudiésemos encontrarnos y consolarnos mutuamente.

Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la mención del nombre de Edward y me encogí un poco sobre la silla. Era difícil escuchar a otra persona pronunciando su nombre y, aún más, tratándolo como muerto. Tuve que respirar profundo, cerrando mis ojos y retomando el control para evitar que escaparan mis lágrimas.

―Llora, Bella. Permítete llorar y sacar todo tu dolor; eso no es señal de debilidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No, estoy bien. Es solo que todo es tan nuevo aún, teníamos tantos planes. Si realmente conocía a Edward, sabe que él no se contenía a la hora de soñar y de hacer planes; y de pronto ver todo así, desmoronándose por algo que no pedimos, no elegimos, no acordamos…

Mike miró hacia los lados, con una expresión preocupada.

―Cuidado con lo que dices en voz alta, principalmente en lugares públicos, Isabella, no te olvides que estamos en guerra. Y tú, con esos mensajes en clave en tus noticias, puedes hasta estar siendo vigilada sin saberlo.

―No sé de lo que me está hablando. Mis noticias no contienen ningún mensaje que no deba estar ahí.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó, elevando una ceja, desafiándome.

Sostuve su mirada, no queriendo que viera que me había intimidado. _¿Pero tendría razón? ¿Estaba siendo vigilada?_

Hicimos nuestros pedidos y a partir de ahí la conversación fluyó tranquilamente entre nosotros. Mike me contó un poco sobre su vida en Alemania y cómo terminó yendo al ejército; mientras tanto, yo le hablé sobre mi vida en París. En ningún otro momento el nombre de Edward fue mencionado, así como la guerra, era como si hubiese un acuerdo velado entre nosotros, para no traer esos asuntos nuevamente a la luz.

Un poco antes de salir, un joven apareció con una máquina fotográfica, preguntando si podía tomar una foto de nosotros para el registro del restaurante. Mike se levantó, parándose detrás de mi silla, apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro izquierdo antes de susurrar:

―Sonríe, Bella.

Y entonces sonreí, sabiendo que nunca más el brillo de mi sonrisa llegaría a mis ojos.

.

.

.

―Fue muy agradable, Bella. Tengo que viajar en dos días, pero espero verte cuando esté nuevamente en la ciudad ―dijo Mike al estacionar el auto frente a la radio.

Había insistido en llevarme a casa, pero decliné, alegando que mi carro estaba aún en la radio. No le mostraría dónde vivo, no le daría ese tipo de información.

―Claro, Mike, llámame cuando estés de nuevo en París. ―Y diciendo eso le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir del carro. Estaba caminando hacia el garaje de la radio cuando escuché mi nombre nuevamente.

―Toma, pega esto en el vidrio frente a tu carro. Así nadie te importunará en el regreso a tu casa.

Tomé el papel rápidamente, corriendo de regreso a mi carro.

.

.

.

―¡Bella, gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde estabas?

―Me retrasé en la radio, Alice. Pero ya está todo bien.

―¡No puedes mentirme, Isabella Marie Swan! Llamé a la radio y la chica que atendió me dijo que habías salido.

―¿Me estás vigilando, Alice?

―No, Bella, pero me agradas y me preocupa tu seguridad.

―Fui a resolver unas cosas, nada demás. Pero ya estoy en casa, segura. Ahora deja de drama y dime, ¿alguna noticia sobre el viaje de Rose y de los otros a Londres?

―Nada aún… tenemos una nueva reunión dentro de dos días, cuando ya deberíamos tener alguna respuesta de ellos. Hoy maté a dos soldados que estaban parados, pasando el rato, cerca de mi tienda.

―Dios, Alice, la frialdad con la que dices eso me asusta.

―¿Frialdad? ¡Ellos son nuestros enemigos, Bella!

―¿Ya te detuviste a pensar que no todos están de acuerdo con toda la atrocidad que está sucediendo, y que muchos son tan víctimas como nosotros?

Alice amplió los ojos ante mi defensa, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó alegando cansancio y salió del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró nuevamente, encarándome con los ojos un poco más oscuros de lo normal, donde pude reconocer un rastro de preocupación.

―Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y que estaré siempre a tu lado, lista para ayudar ―y diciendo eso cerró la puerta, dejándome sola, con mis pensamientos confusos y mis fantasmas.

.

.

.

 **Edward's POV**

 **30 de septiembre de 1942**

―Buenos días, Doctor Masen.

―Buenos días, Heidi. ¿Cómo está tu pié?

―Está bien, gracias a usted y al doctor Whitlock; si no fuese por ustedes, con toda seguridad esa herida se me habría infectado.

―Shhh… habla bajo, Heidi. Si alguien descubre eso todos estaremos en problemas. Y solo hicimos lo que creímos correcto. Ahora necesito irme, pero no te olvides, si necesitas algo, es solo buscarnos.

.

.

.

Hace diez días que Jasper y yo inauguramos nuestro "consultorio clandestino" y las cosas no podían estar mejor. El servicio se había propagado al mejor estilo "propaganda boca a boca". No siempre teníamos los medicamentos o implementos necesarios para atenderlos, pero era increíble cómo en un momento como este, una simple palabra amiga o una caricia puede hacer verdaderos milagros, principalmente con los más viejitos y los niños. Para los otros tal vez fuese imperceptible, pero era posible sentir la esperanza renaciendo dentro de cada uno.

No me había visto con Newton desde aquella mañana y, sinceramente, no tenía el menor ánimo de verlo. Jasper estaba preocupado, el soldado que lo ayudaba había ido hasta su antigua casa y regresó diciendo que pasó un día entero y no vio a Alice, y que la casa parecía cerrada. Fue la primera vez que vi a mi amigo desesperado.

.

.

 **Flashback**

―¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Necesito huir de aquí!

―¡Wow, Jasper! ¿Qué pasó?

―¡Es Alice! Pasó alguna cosa con mi Alice ―dijo él, pasándose la mano por el cabello, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

―¿Cómo así, Jasper? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Ese soldado de quién te hablé. Fue a París y se quedó algunas horas cerca de mi casa, y dice que Alice no apareció. Ninguna señal de ella y parece que la casa está cerrada.

―Clama, Jasper… vas a ver que viajó o se fue a la casa de algún pariente.

―No, Edward. Alice no se iría de nuestra casa. Ella tenía que estar ahí, esperándome. ¿Y si pasó algo? ¿Y si se cansó de esperarme? ¿Y si encontró a otro?

―Cálmate, ese desespero no te va a ayudar en nada. Por todo lo que me has contado de tu Alice, dudo que te haya olvidado y buscado a otro. Tal vez solo fue que no coincidieron o estaba con alguna amiga.

―Necesito huir, Edward. Necesito encontrar a Alice.

―¿Y vas a huir y regresar a tu casa? ¡Despierta, Jasper! Las oportunidades de sobrevivir a una fuga son mínimas, e ir a casa es menor aún. Cálmate y ahora vamos, necesitamos hablar con los otros, ¿recuerdas?

.

.

.

―¿Ya están todos aquí? ―pregunté, mirando a James, quien entraba en uno de los galpones que servían de dormitorios.

―Todos lo que sabía serían de confianza y con quien conseguí hablar, sí.

―James, ¿te quedas a vigilar la puerta?

―Claro, Edward, no hay problema.

―Gente, como algunos saben, mi nombre Es Edward Masen y este es Jasper Whitlock. El motivo por el cual quise reunirlos esta noche creo que es de interés de todos ustedes y valdrá el riesgo que vamos a correr. Jasper y yo somos médicos y estamos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea posible. En el caso que haya algún médico o enfermero que quiera ayudarnos, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, pero desde que sea hecha con precaución. No es necesario decirles que no podemos llamar la atención, ¿verdad? Una cosa de éstas en las manos de esos soldados hijos de puta, podría llevarnos a todos a las cámaras de gas, por eso necesitamos ser lo más discretos posible.

―¿Y cómo pretenden hacer eso?

―Tenemos nuestros medios ―Jasper respondió―. No necesitan preocuparse por eso. Solo les pedimos que sean discretos, no es para que de la nada haya una fila en la puerta de nuestro galpón o de la noche a la mañana comiencen a tratarnos de manera diferente. Estamos haciendo esto por el bien de todos, de ustedes y de nosotros. ¡No somos tan altruistas, pueden estar seguros! Pero recuerden, caer enfermo aquí es un pasaje derecho al cielo, entonces no se descuiden y cualquier cosa, búsquennos sigilosamente.

 **Fin flashback**

.

.

El galpón de James terminó convirtiéndose en un tipo de cuartel general. Por ser uno de los últimos en ser construido hasta el momento, aún no estaba tan lleno como los otros. Entonces era más fácil de llevar a cabo las actividades, digamos… _subversivas_. Era ahí donde hacíamos cualquier tipo de reunión, a dónde llevábamos enfermos, bebíamos ―cuando alguien conseguía bebida en el mercado negro―, y escuchábamos el radio que Sheldon, un físico nuclear, recogió de la basura de los alemanes y logró arreglar, aunque precariamente. Pero era a esa radio, donde lográbamos escuchar las escasas noticias toda la noche, a la que nos aferrábamos como un náufrago se agarra a un bote salvavidas.

.

.

.

Estaba preparando un yeso cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por el campo. Corrimos hasta el otro lado de la construcción y lo que se veía era un cuadro digno de una película de terror. Una de las vigas de madera había caído, haciendo que toda una estructura se desmoronara y cayera sobre varias de las personas que estaban trabajando en el lugar. El polvo que subía en el aire era sofocante y el desespero estaba en los ojos de todos. Jasper y yo nos miramos y rápidamente corrimos, junto con otros, para intentar quitar los escombros y salvar a quien pudiese ser salvado, mientras los guardas que nos vigilaban seguían mirando como si nada estuviese pasando, como si no hubiese vidas bajo ese monte de ruinas.

Jasper corrió hacia el galpón para comenzar con los primeros auxilios, mientras disimuladamente, James llevaba hasta ahí a los que lográbamos sacar con vida y que necesitaban de alguna atención. Sentí a mi corazón latir desacompasadamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vi a Heidi siendo sacada de ahí, sin vida. Fuese donde fuese, ese era siempre el peor momento en la vida de un médico.

Estaba regresando a mi puesto, mezclando yeso, antes de que alguno de los soldados me atrapara, cuando James vino corriendo en mi dirección.

―Edward, Jasper te necesita con urgencia en el galpón. Deja que yo busco a alguien para terminar tu parte, necesitas ir ahora.

Corrí hacia el galpón y al llegar me encontré con una de las escenas más horripilantes de mi vida. Un hombre acostado en la cama, cubierto de sangre, con una de las piernas completamente aplastada y una toalla atrapada en su boca para contener sus gritos de dolor. Jasper lo miraba desesperadamente mientras pasaba las manos constantemente por su rostro y cabello. Bastó un intercambio de miradas entre nosotros dos para saber lo que debía ser hecho. _¿Pero lograríamos hacerlo ahí, en esas condiciones precarias?_

―Vamos a necesitar que anochezca. Intenta conseguir algo para limpiar esa herida y algo fuerte para que beba. Y dile a James que necesitamos que venga a vigilar y traiga una sierra.

Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir, en busca de alguien que, por seguridad, solo él sabía quién era.

.

.

.

―Señor… necesitamos que usted beba esto, lo más que pueda, y que mantenga este trapo en su boca. Tendrá que ser fuerte, intentaremos ser lo más rápidos posible; pero no voy a engañarlo, va a doler mucho.

Dicho eso, Jasper y yo lo ayudamos a erguirse, vaciando la botella de vodka barato en su boca.

.

.

.

Hace dos horas que habíamos terminado de amputar la pierna de aquel hombre, y hasta ahora no podía librarme de la imagen de terror en sus ojos. Las marcas de sus dedos aún estaban en mi brazo, que él apretaba mientras Jasper comenzaba a cortar. _¿Hicimos lo correcto? ¿Valdrá la pena el riesgo de mantenerlo escondido ahí hasta… quién sabe cuándo?_ La posibilidad de que se infectara era tan grande… Jasper se había quedado a pasar la noche en el galpón, para evitar que la fiebre le subiera y, después de arreglar todo, me encontraba ahora regresando a aquello que llamaba cama. Todo lo que más quería era acostarme y dormir; como si eso fuese posible…

Pero al llegar al galpón un paquete sobre mi cama llamó mi atención. _¿Qué era? ¿Quién lo dejó?_ El paquete estaba sellado, tenía solamente mi nombre escrito en la parte de afuera. Sin lograr contener la curiosidad lo rasgué, y dentro había solo una foto. Tardé en darme cuenta que el grito que hizo eco en el galpón había salido de mi boca.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin importarme el toque de queda. Honestamente, tal vez ser castigado me librara del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Llegué jadeante al "galpón hospital" y creo que asusté a Jasper, porque se sentó con los ojos amplios, mirándome.

―¿Sobró algo de esa bebida que le dimos a él? ―pregunté, mirando al enfermo a su lado.

―No. Pero calma, Edward… ¿qué pasó?

―Necesito de algo fuerte, Jasper. Ahora.

―¡Edward, no estás en un bar donde es cuestión de llegar y pedir lo que quieras! No tengo nada aquí y, lo siento mucho chico, pero no me puedo transformar en alcohol.

―¡Mierda, Jasper! Vuelve a dormir y olvídame.

Di media vuelta y salí… necesitaba estar solo. Corrí a uno de los puntos más aislados del campo, donde no había nada y, por eso mismo, era poco vigilado. Me senté, abrazando mis rodillas contra el pecho, permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro mientras veía la foto una vez más en mi cabeza.

Estaba muy claro quién había dejado el paquete para mí, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ella con él y, principalmente, qué estaba planeando Mike? La imagen de Bella, hermosa en ese vestido, no salía de mi cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran aún más por mi rostro.

.

.

 **Flashback**

―¿Aló?

―Edward, ¿me puedes explicar qué significa esto?

―No te enojes, mon amour (1), estaba en la vitrina y apenas lo vi estuve seguro que quedaría perfecto en ti. Quiero que lo uses en la noche que vayamos al restaurante nuevo.

―Pero Edward, no sabemos si podremos conseguir reservación.

―Claro que podremos. Soy un Masen, ¿lo olvidaste? Puede tardar un poco pero entrarás en ese lugar, llevando ese vestido hermoso, y serás la mujer más encantadora que ese restaurante verá alguna vez. ¿Te gustó?

―¡Claro que sí, es hermoso! Gracias.

―Mereces mucho más, ma petite (2)

 **Fin flashback**

.

.

Nunca conseguimos la reserva, ya que la mierda de los alemanes confiscaron el lugar como propiedad de ellos. Bella quedó destrozada, como siempre quedaba cuando veía a los franceses teniendo cada vez menos espacio, menos libertad en su propio país. Así que guardó el vestido, diciendo que solo volvería a usarlo en algún momento que fuera importante para nosotros dos. Pensó en usarlo en nuestro compromiso, pero Renée insistió en que debía ir con un vestido largo en esa ocasión, así que el vestido fue guardado. Eso dolía más de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué eligió usarlo justo ahora? ¿Por qué?

El ruido de pasos acercándose me puso en alerta, pero entonces vi acercarse a una mujer alta, de nariz fina, cabello rubio fresa y de piel clara. No sabía su nombre, ni nada sobre ella, pero la había visto en el galpón algunas veces y sabía que estaba en el grupo que sufría con los experimentos médicos. Recuerdo bien el día que llegó, todos se sorprendieron, finalmente, ella no tenía el perfil para estar ahí.

―Hola, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? ―preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa.

―Claro, pero te advierto que hoy no soy una buena compañía.

―Lo sé, vi la manera cómo saliste del galpón, por eso mismo vine. Creo que tengo algo que te puede ayudar ―y diciendo eso sacó una botella de vino barato de debajo de su blusa―. A propósito, me llamo Tanya.

―Edward.

―Lo sé. Casi todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ti y del doctor Jasper.

Abrí la botella, dándole un largo trago antes de regresársela.

―No, puedes quedártela… parece que la necesitas más que yo.

―Gracias, realmente no está siendo un buen día.

―¿Y algún día aquí lo fue? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

―La verdad, no. Pero ninguno fue tan horrible ―hablé, limpiándome una lágrima. No necesitaba que me viera llorando.

―¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? Desahogarte puede hacerte bien.

No sé por qué, pero ahí, a esa persona, con quien no había intercambiado ni un simple "hola" hasta entonces, me vi contándole casi mi vida entera… contándole por qué el odio entre Newton y yo, mi amor por Bella, la propuesta de matrimonio, el desespero al ser llevado al campo, el miedo de no volver a verla, la idea del consultorio clandestino y el dolor de la foto que encontré sobre mi cama; mientras tanto, las lágrimas me asaltaban nuevamente, al punto de estar sollozando como un niño al final de todo el relato.

Tanya me haló hasta su pecho, acariciando mi espalda y repitiendo que todo iba a estar bien, mientras yo intentaba hacer que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

―Mira, Edward, no conozco a tu Bella y no soy nadie para juzgar, pero por lo poco que te conozco puedo decir que ella es una tonta si decidió olvidarte para estar con ese Newton. Si fuese yo, te esperaría por el resto de mi vida.

Y diciendo eso, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, uniendo nuestros labios, dejándome totalmente sin reacción. Quería sacar toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esa pobre mujer, ofreciéndose para mí, pero a pesar de haber bebido toda la botella con el estómago vacío, no estaba lo suficientemente desorientado para eso. Yo no era así, no era ese tipo de persona. Cuando mordió mi labio inferior, pidiendo paso para su lengua, la única imagen que me vino a la cabeza fue Bella el día de su cumpleaños, cuando nos besamos por vez primera, y entonces la detuve.

―Lo siento mucho, Tanya, yo… no puedo ―y, diciendo eso, me puse en pie y corrí nuevamente en dirección a mi galpón, yendo lo máximo posible por la oscuridad, no queriendo ser atrapado por casualidad por un soldado.

La fotografía aún estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Y solo entonces vi que había algo escrito en la parte de atrás.

" _Tan caliente y tan ingenua… que pena que justo a ella no la puedas salvar, Cullen… M.N"_

Mi corazón estaba apretado. Mi Bella corría peligro y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

(1) Mi amor.

(2) Mi pequeña.

 _NOTA DE AUTORA: Una gran parte de los resistentes, principalmente en Francia, tomaban armas y mataban soldados al azar en la calle, era una de las formas que tenían de mostrar su indignación con el sistema. Eso fue muy común en la época. Eso valía para hombres y mujeres…. Ellos eran, sobre todo, franceses que querían ser libres de nuevo. En el caso de Bella y de Alice, ellas tiene aún más motivos graves que es el hecho que vivencian más el horror de la guerra, por tener presos a sus amores_.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… ¿teorías, reacciones, opiniones? Un capítulo de mucho impacto, a mi parecer, claro. Espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos, me alegra poder saber lo que opinan de la historia. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, son un lindo pago :3**

 **Siento estar demorando unos días en actualizar, pero la U me tiene al tope, y el viernes salgo a vacaciones de una semana :P así que disculpas de antemano si tardo en actualizar los próximos dos fines de semana.**

 **Con esta historia os leemos, si las cosas lo permiten, de este fin de semana al siguiente.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	7. This is Your Life

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo (colocarla cuando aparezca la señal):**

 ***This is Your Life ― Switchfoot**

 ****Long Road to Ruin – Foo Fighters**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI ― This is Your Life**

 **20 de agosto de 1943**

―Buena suerte, chico. Cuídate.

―¿Y tú, quieres que intente enviarle algún recado a alguien?

El otro hombre permaneció callado por algún tiempo, aparentando estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

―No… Francia es inmensa, la oportunidad de que la encuentres es mínima. Además de eso, si ella decidió rehacer su vida, es mejor que yo no aparezca así.

―¡Tú eres el que sabe! Ánimo, y estoy seguro que más pronto de lo que todos lo imaginemos, vamos a reencontrarnos. Algún día.

―Hasta pronto.

Los dos hombres se despidieron con un apretón fuerte de manos, antes que el primero se adentrara en el túnel de tierra removida, dejando al otro la tarea de vigilar esa entrada. Éste lucharía hasta el último momento contra las ganas de juntarse con los otros fugitivos, ¿pero a dónde iría? No podía regresar a su casa, junto a los que amaba… no podía ponerlos en riesgo. Sabía que ahí era más útil; por lo menos por ahora.

Y con ese pensamiento se giró, retomando, en la oscuridad, el camino a su galpón.

.

.

.

―¿Sabes, Masen? Ya se está volviendo monótono encontrarte en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo fuera de tu cama tan tarde?

―No es de tu incumbencia, Newton.

Mike no pensó dos veces antes de impactar el puño en el rostro de Edward, e inmediatamente un enorme placer lo inundó. Era increíble cuánto odiaba al hombre que se paraba frente a él.

―Ay, ay, Edward… vuelves las cosas tan sencillas para mí. ¿Tu mamita no te dio educación? Ahora vas a ir al cuarto de castigos.

―No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre, hijo de puta.

―Ouch… ¿Entonces de quien vamos a hablar? ¿De tu sexy noviecita? ―preguntó Mike, con los ojos brillando. Adoraba irritar a Edward y éste estaba cayendo directo en su juego―. ¿Sabías que ya me permite tomar su mano sin reusarse? ¿Cómo hicieron en las primeras citas? Pero lo sabes, ¿verdad, Edward? Esa cosa del tipo simpático es muy aburrida y ya estoy empezando a impacientarme…

―Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Newton, pero deja a Bella en paz. Ella no tiene culpa de nada.

―Hum… ¿será? Creo que tu noviecita puede sorprender, Edward. Parece que está metida en algunas actividades subversivas, por lo menos es de eso de lo que las autoridades alemanes desconfían.

―¿De Bella?

―Sí, tu dulce e ingenua Bella. Debías haber visto su cara cuando le conté que tú y toda tu familia estaban muertos. Pobre Bella, creyó toda la historia de que éramos mejores amigos en la escuela antes de mudarse… Pero oh… ¿qué estoy haciendo hablando con un difunto? Ven conmigo… vamos a ver si aprendiste alguna lección de educación después de 48 horas de castigo ―y diciendo eso, Mike aseguró la puerta, dejando a Edward en ese cuarto oscuro, donde no había espacio suficiente ni para siquiera sentarse. Sería largas 48 horas en pie... ― ¿Y, Edward? ―llamó por entre la puerta―. Me voy a París mañana. ¿Algún consejo para logar enloquecer de una vez a tu noviecita?

Un gruñido se hizo oír de dentro del cuarto, mientras el soldado se alejaba riendo.

.

.

.

 **Bella's POV**

 **2 de septiembre de 1943**

―¿Todo el mundo recuerda lo que tiene que hacer? ―preguntó Jacob mientras Alice detenía el _Opel Kapitän Limousine Staff_ verde oliva cerca de la prisión _Riom―._ Tenemos alrededor de cinco minutos para accionar, y cualquier error puede ser fatal. Por eso, si alguien quiere desistir, el momento es ahora ―dijo, mirándome.

Después de prácticamente un año de estudio y planeación, finalmente llegó el gran día, o mejor, la gran noche. Íbamos a aprovechar el cambio de guardia para entrar en la prisión y liberar al general _Jean-Marie de Lattre de Tassigny_ (1) y su hijo. Si todo sale como lo planeado, en menos de doce horas, papá e hijo estarían atravesando la frontera de Francia con Inglaterra, donde se juntarían _De Gaulle_ y otros miembros de la Resistencia.

Yo estaba agachada, casi en el suelo del carro, para no correr el riesgo de ser vista por nadie. Alice y yo éramos las únicas mujeres en la operación. Ella como conductora, y yo como carnada para distraer a los soldados ―lo que prácticamente hizo enfadar a Emmett cuando lo descubrió―. Él estaba enfermo y no participó en la reunión en la que los detalles fueron concretados, y entonces, Jacob me hizo la propuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

―Hola, Rose. ¿Dónde está Emmett? ―pregunté, al sentarme entre ella y Alice.

―Mi Osito está en cama, con fiebre y dolor de garganta. No dejé que viniera, Jacob va a ser quien lidere la reunión de hoy.

―Pero él va a estar bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Alice, con aire preocupado.

―Sí, sí… pero sabes cómo son los hombres, ¿verdad? Hacen un drama por una gripe cualquiera ―dijo, riendo.

Miré a Alice y por un instante pude estar segura de que pensaba lo mismo que yo: "qué no diera por tener a Edward cerca de mí, haciendo drama por una gripe".

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Jacob, llamando la atención de todos para el inicio de la reunión.

―Como lo hemos hablado desde hace meses, llegó el momento de llevar a cabo el plan y liberar al General _Lattre de Tassingny_ , como lo sugirió Alice. Necesitamos mostrarle a esos alemanes que la muerte de nuestros compañeros es una pérdida, sí, pero eso solo nos volvió más fuertes, ¡y que nosotros, los franceses, nos apoyamos entre nosotros!

El aplauso de todos interrumpió su discurso.

―Como ya lo habíamos discutido, la mejor manera de entrar en la prisión será el momento del cambio de guardia, a las seis de la tarde. Tres de nosotros entrarán infiltrados entre los soldados y, una vez dentro de la prisión, sustituiremos a los guardias que estén de salida y liberaremos al General. Por lo que logramos descubrir, su celda es la tercera a la izquierda en el ala sur, y la de su hijo queda en frente ―continuó el―. Y entonces, ¿cuáles de los hombres presentes quieren participar?

Después de mucho discutirlo y del bullicio general, quedó decidido que Jacob, Laurent y Christopher serían los tres que entrarían en la prisión para liberar al General. Alice iría de conductora en el carro de la operación, y otro carro acompañaría todo a cierta distancia, solo para el caso de que algo salga mal, ellos tendrían un apoyo.

―Emmett va a morir cuando sepa que quedó fuera de la operación ―Rose susurró bajito, de manera que solo Alice y yo logramos escuchar―. Él adora este tipo de misiones, pero no lo voy a dejar. Hasta el fin de semana no estará plenamente recuperado, y necesitamos a personas que estén completamente bien para ejecutar algo tan peligroso.

―¿Bella?

―¿Hum? ―pregunté, algo confundida al darme cuenta que Jacob me llamaba y que varios rostros estaban girados hacia mí.

―Disculpa, ¿qué me decías, Jacob?

―¡Tengo una propuesta para ti! ―habló él, mostrándome una sonrisa que no hubo manera de no animarme.

En el tiempo en el que he estado en la Resistencia, a pesar que a Emmett no le agradaba él, Jacob se convirtió en un buen amigo. No necesitábamos vernos siempre o hablarnos todo el día, pero él era una de las pocas personas que lograba hacerme reír de verdad. Era como si con él, la Bella que un día fui ―la de antes de toda esta locura de la guerra―, regresara. Definitivamente, él me hacía bien. Sabía que le gustaba, quizá de una manera diferente de lo que realmente me gustaría, pero simplemente no podía apartarme, era demasiado egoísta para eso. Era una locura, pero Jacob me hacía recordar a aquella Bella de la que Edward se enamoró… una Bella completamente diferente de ésta, que arriesgaba su propia vida y que mataría si fuese necesario.

―¿Bella?

―Continua. ¿Qué propuesta? ―pregunté, curiosa, volviendo mi atención completamente a él.

―Entonces… estaba pensando… ellos son muchos comparados con nosotros. Además de eso, cuantos menos de ellos entren en la prisión con nosotros, mejor. Por eso pensé que cuando los guardias del nuevo turno estén entrando, podrías aparecer, como una mujer perdida, necesitando algún tipo de ayuda y quedarte ahí, entreteniéndolos mientras nosotros entramos y vamos por el General. ¿Qué me dices?

―¿Yo? ―pregunté, sintiendo que mis ojos se ampliaban.

―Sí, Bella ―respondió Jacob, rolando los ojos―. Tiene que ser una mujer que atraiga la atención de ellos, que funcione como una carnada. Tendrías que ser tú o Rosalie, pero no quiero más problemas con Emmett y sé que estás loca por participar más activamente en alguna operación. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

Corrí hasta él, abrazándolo, dándole innumerables besos en su mejilla.

―¿Eso es un sí? ―me preguntó él, en un momento de diversión y aturdimiento.

―Claro que sí, Black. Gracias por la confianza ―dije, depositando un último beso en su mejilla.

―Emmett no va a estar para nada feliz con esto. Prepárate, Black ―gritó Rosalie al fondo.

―Deja que con Emmett me entiendo yo, Rose ―dije, sabiendo que esa sería una larga discusión.

.

.

.

―No, no es no, Bella. No vas ―repitió Emmett por milésima vez.

Después de llegar a casa cuando terminó la reunión, no pasó ni una hora para que escuchara golpes en mi puerta. Por la fuerza sabía que solo podría ser una persona: Emmett. Cuando Rose le contó la propuesta hecha por Jacob, nada fue capaz de mantenerlo en cama por más tiempo.

―Sí, si es sí, Emmett. Ya está decidido.

―Dije que no vas, y punto.

―No eres mi padre, Emmett. Charlie incluso me dio todo su apoyo cuando quise entrar a la Resistencia, y si mi papá me apoya, ¿quién eres para hacer lo contrario?

Se pasó la mano repetidas veces por el cabello, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

―Bella, por favor. Me preocupo por ti, ¿ok? Tengo miedo de que algo te pase y me sienta más culpable por eso. ¡Sé que es puro egoísmo, Bella, pero no pude salvar a mi mejor amigo, imagina cómo voy a estar si alguna cosa te pasa a ti también! ―Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos al hablar de Edward.

―Voy a regresar, Emmett. Edward puede estar muerto, pero yo estaré siempre aquí, esperando por él. Necesito hacer esto, necesito saber que hice algo, que lo intenté. Es solo eso lo que te pido ―dije, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Me miró por algunos instantes antes de suspirar.

―Okay, Bella. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado ―dijo él, abrazándome―. Ahora… ¿qué tontería es esa de que Edward murió? ¿Dónde está esa mujer segura que conozco? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

―Olvídalo, Emmett. Olvídalo…

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Es el momento! ―dijo Jacob―. Laurent, Christopher y yo iremos por la derecha. Bella, vas por el otro lado, y no te olvides que debes parecer asustada y perdida. Alice, dentro de cinco minutos estarás estacionada en frente de la prisión. Y Bella, no te olvides: el carro de apoyo es el que te rescatará. Quédate atenta a la señal. ¿Todos listos?

Todos asintieron con las cabezas y uno a uno fuimos saliendo del carro. Cuando me estaba alejando, Alice gritó.

―¿Bella?

Me giré para mirarla, viendo toda la preocupación en sus ojos.

―Ten cuidado, por favor.

―La tendré, Alice. Nos vemos dentro de poco. ―Y sonriendo me aparté, rumbo a mi primer operación oficial.

.

.

.

Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Sabía que si algo salía mal, todos estaríamos muertos, pero al mismo tempo, me sentía muy esperanzada, como si nada pudiese salir mal.

― _Ja, ja… ¿cómo no puede salir mal? Mírate, Bella… mira a esos tacones absurdos que Alice colocó en tus pies… ¿cómo no te vas a caer de encima de eso y partirte un tobillo? Si fuera solo un tobillo estaría bien. Con tu suerte eres capaz de partirte el cuello y morir de una vez._

A medida que me acercaba a mi destino, la esperanza iba dando lugar al miedo. ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza cuando acepté la propuesta de Jacob? Emmett era quien tenía razón, iba a estropear todo y, vivo o muerto, nunca más vería a Edward nuevamente. Edward… él siempre me decía que no corra, que era peligroso con mi falta de coordinación; ¿qué diría si me viera ahora? Quería darme la vuelta y desaparecer. Iba a estropearlo todo, de una manera o de otra. Jacob había dejado bien en claro que la única oportunidad de actuar era conmigo sirviendo de anzuelo, pero yo sabía que eso no iba a resultar, finalmente era de mí de quien estábamos hablando, Isabella Swan. Porque no era Rosalie, la personificación de Afrodita, ¿verdad? Las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos cuando un susurro detrás de mí me despertó.

― _Oh-la-la. Cet petite appétissante_ ―dijo un hombre de cabello gris, con uniforme verde oliva, con un fuerte acento alemán y una mirada maliciosa que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí a mi estómago revolverse mientras aceleraba un poco mi paso. Sin saberlo, ese sujeto me había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para poner el plan en acción. Como lo acordado, pasé frente a la prisión, justo cuando Jacob, Laurent y Christopher llegaban en sus perfectos uniformes y saludaban al vigilante.

― _Guten Abend._

Suspiré aliviada, pude verlos pasar al lado del vigilante sin mayores problemas, mientras otros tres soldados llegaban, aglomerándose en la entrada. Era la hora del show. Con un último pensamiento dedicado a Edward, me di la vuelta, haciendo mi mejor expresión de chica asustada y perdida, y caminé en dirección a ellos. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos perdí el equilibrio, cayendo estruendosamente en el suelo, haciendo que todos interrumpieran su conversación y me miraran.

― _Fräulein, Sie dieser Brunnen?_

Aprendí lo básico del alemán con Edward, pero simplemente odiaba la lengua y sabía que mi pronunciación no era de las mejores. Pero tampoco hacía el mejor ánimo de mejorar. ¿Cómo invadían el país de otros y ni siquiera hablaban nuestra lengua?

― _Ça va aller, merci ―_ respondí, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que ella no mostrara todo mi disgusto.

Él extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme, mientras me alzaba un poco el vestido, mirándome la rodilla levemente raspada. Pude ver las miradas sobre mi pierna y sonreí internamente. Intenté levantarme y en el momento en el que apoyé el pie en el suelo, grité de dolor.

― _Was war dort? Was war dort?_

―Mi tobillo, creo que me lastimé.

― _Sie helfen mir hier. Wir werden es für das Krankenhaus nehmen ―_ gritó él, haciéndome imaginar que debía ser el de mayor rango, ya que había un tono de autoridad.

Rápidamente los otros soldados se acercaron, y mientras dos de ellos me levantaban, teniendo cuidado de no hacerme apoyar el tobillo, el otro, que me di cuenta era el que me llamó hace rato en la calle, abría el camino a la enfermería. Fui puesta sobre una camilla y después, una mujer totalmente de blanco, salió con una compresa de hielo, que colocó sobre mi tobillo; al mismo tiempo puso algo en mi rodilla, lo que me hizo arder mucho, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

― _Ruhe, junge Dame. Wir mussten jetzt unsere Positionen annehmen, aber später komme ich, um zu sehen, wie die junge Dame ist._

No, no podían salir ahora; no mientras no escuchara la señal de que todo había salido bien. Mirando desesperadamente de uno al otro, volví a hablar, agradeciendo todo lo que ellos habían hecho, contándoles que me habían mandado ahí, diciéndome que había una escuela en la que necesitaban a una profesora… sin siquiera parar para respirar. Ellos me miraban confusos, intentando entender todo lo que decía. Hasta que, al fondo, escuché el sonido de la _Marseillaise_ (2). Esa era la señal que tanto estaba esperando. La señal de que, hasta entonces, todo estaba saliendo bien.

―Eh… bien, ya me siento mejor. Gracias por todo pero necesito irme. mis padres deben estar preocupados y dentro de poco será el toque de queda, no puedo estar en la calle.

― _Sind Sie sichere, junge Dame?_

―Sí, sí. Muchas gracias por todo.

Y diciendo eso me levanté, cojeando levemente, caminando lo más rápido posible en dirección a la salida. Cuando estaba casi llegando a la puerta, una voz me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

― _Hoch dort!_

Me giré lentamente, rezando bajo, intentando esconder el miedo que sentía al encontrarme nuevamente de frente con uno de los soldados.

― _Hier ist es sein sicheres Rohrkabel, falls Sie brauchen._

Susurré un breve agradecimiento y, con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, salí a la noche de París, respirando aliviada al ver que el carro me esperaba, estacionado en frente.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos después, estábamos estacionando en el garaje de la casa de Esme y Carlisle. Todos sonreían, animados con el éxito de la primera parte de la operación. Apenas entré en la sala, fui atraída por dos fuertes brazos que me giraron en el aire.

―Estuviste perfecta, Bella ―dijo Jacob en mi oído, antes de colocarme nuevamente en el suelo, mirándome intensamente.

―Gracias, Jake.

De pronto aseguró mi mentón, como para evitar que desviara mi mirada. Y sus labios aplastaron los míos, con brusquedad, como si hace mucho tiempo estuviese esperando por eso. Usando toda mi fuerza lo empuje, apartándolo de mí y mirándolo con odio.

―¿Quién piensas que eres, Black? ¿Solo porque me hiciste participar en la operación crees que tienes derecho a esto? ¿Creíste que te daría alguna oportunidad? Tengo un prometido y es por él por quien estoy aquí ―grité, sin importarme que los otros estuvieran en la estancia, mientras las lágrimas aparecían una vez más.

—Bella, debes rehacer tu vida. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si él está vivo!

—¡Déjame en paz, Jacob! ―dije, corriendo escaleras arriba. Rumbo al cuarto que solía ser mío cuando estaba ahí.

Esme apareció algunos momentos después, con una taza de té caliente. Sin decir nada se sentó, y con mi cabeza en su regazo se quedó ahí, acariciando mi cabello mientras arruinaba su falda con mis lágrimas. Eso me hacía recordar tanto a mi mamá… hace casi seis meses que no veía a Renée ni a Charlie, desde que papá fue reclutado por el _Servicio de Trabajo Obligatorio_ (3) y, reusándose a colaborar con los alemanes, huyera de París.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

―Bella, tu padre está afuera, quiere hablar contigo ―dijo Ángela, al entrar en la redacción de la radio, donde preparaba un nuevo boletín.

―¿Mi papá? ―pregunté, sintiéndome instantáneamente nerviosa. Charlie nunca aparecía en mi trabajo.

―Sí, y parece estar muy nervioso.

Salí rápidamente de la redacción y encontré a papá de pié, en la recepción de la radio. Hace ya algún tiempo que no nos veíamos y parecía abatido, más delgado y con ojeras bajo sus ojos.

―Hola, papá.

―Hola, Bells. ¿Podemos conversar un momento? No vendría si no fuese importante.

Estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza, llevándolo hasta una sala donde podríamos conversar con más tranquilidad, sin riesgos de interrupción.

―Entonces, papá… ¿qué pasó?

En lugar de decir algo, me extendió un pedazo de papel, extremadamente arrugado, como si ya hubiese sido leído y releído millares de veces. Sentí una presión en el pecho, con miedo de lo que pudiese estar escrito ahí, pues ello había dejado a mi padre en ese estado ―nunca lo vi tan vulnerable―. Sin embargo, comencé a leer la carta:

" _Querido Señor Swan:_

 _Es con inmensa satisfacción que nosotros, por medio de esta carta, le informamos que usted fue reclutado para integrar nuestra fuerza de trabajo. Debe presentarse en el plazo de tres días en el puesto de reclutamiento más cercano a su residencia, donde recibirá todas las informaciones necesarias para su mudanza._

 _Recuerde que con su fuerza de trabajo, usted estará ayudando al Tercer Reich a fortalecerse, construyendo un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos y nietos._

 _Atentamente…"_

―Pero... ¿Cómo...?

―No voy, Bella, no puedo ir. Necesito ayuda para huir con tu madre, es nuestra única oportunidad ―dijo él, mirándome con ojos desesperados.

―Calma, papá, voy a intentar hacer algo. Espéreme aquí.

Regresé corriendo a la redacción y, sin pensarlo dos veces, llamé a la única persona que podía ayudarme en ese momento y que podría liberar a mi papá de aquello.

―Habla el Teniente Newton.

―Mike, hola… es Bella.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Pasó algo?

―Sí. Eh... no sé ni cómo pedirte esto, no sé si es posible, pero…

―Cálmate, Bella. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

―Mi papá. Mi papá recibió una carta de reclutamiento para el Servicio de Trabajo Obligatorio. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

―Oh, querida… lo siento mucho ―volvió a decir después de unos instantes de silencio en la línea―. Realmente me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero quien hace los reclutamientos es el propio gobierno francés, nosotros no podemos intervenir. Lo siento mucho. Pero mira, te garantizo que él puede ir a Alemania sin temor, no hay nada de qué temer para las personas como ustedes o yo, personas correctas, puras y que están dentro de las normas. ¿Él tiene algo que temer? ―preguntó y pude percibir el sarcasmo en su voz.

―No, claro que no. Solo que no quiere dejar a mi madre ni a mi aquí. Será la primera vez que nos separaremos de esta manera. De cualquier manera, gracias, Mike.

Bien, si no podemos actuar dentro de las reglas, solo nos restaba actuar por debajo de mesa. Y de esa manera, esa misma noche, un camión cargado de vacías barricas de roble, usadas para vino, salió de Paris, rumbo a Bordeaux, pero dos de ellos no estaban tan vacíos…

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó, y después sentí un movimiento en el colchón.

―Ya se fueron ―escuché decir a Alice.

―¿Bella?

―¿Hum?

―Emmett acaba de llamar. Tenemos que irnos, parece que recibió una llamada telefónica sobre un judío fugitivo de _Aushwitz_ , escondido en el sótano de una casa. El dueño llamó, pidiendo ayuda y él nos quiere con él.

―Alice, hija mía, ¿no crees que ya tuvieron demasiadas emociones para un solo día?

―Lo sé, mamá. ¿Pero si es Jasper? ¿O Edward? Emmett conoce a Edward, pero no a Jasper. Él no me impedirá estar presente en ese momento. Es nuestra oportunidad de descubrir algo. De saber si ellos fueron enviados para allá... si ellos están vivos o muertos… si aún hay por lo que luchar…

Mi corazón dio un salto y me senté rápidamente. ¿Sería posible? ¿El sufrimiento iba a acabar para nosotros? ¿O sería solo una falsa alarma?

* * *

 _Oh-la-la. Cet petite appétissante =_ Oh-la-la qué pequeña tan apetitosa _._

 _Guten Abend =_ Buenas Noches _._

 _Fräulein, Sie dieser Brunnen? =_ Señorita, ¿está bien?

 _Ça va aller,merci. =_ Estoy bien, gracias.

 _was war dort? Was war dort? =_ ¿Qué pasó?

Sie helfen mir hier. Wir werden es für das Krankenhaus nehmen. = Ayúdenme. Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería.

 _Ruhe, junge Dame. Wir mussten jetzt unsere Position_ _en annehmen, aber später komme ich, um zu sehen, wie die junge Dame ist. =_ Descanse, Señorita. Debemos ir a nuestros puestos, más tarde vengo a ver cómo está usted.

 _Sind Sie sichere, junge Dame? =_ ¿Está segura, señorita?

 _Hoch dort! =_ ¡Alto ahí!

 _Hier ist es sein sicheres Rohrkabel, falls Sie brauchen._ Aquí está su salvoconducto, en el caso que lo necesite.

* * *

(1) Veterano de las campañas de Marruecos y de la Primera Guerra Mundial, fue herido varias veces; sirvió en Túnez en 1942, fue llamado por el gobierno de Vichy; en la invasión aliada de África del Norte, fue condenado a diez años de prisión, en Rion; siendo liberado por la Resistencia Francesa la noche del 2 de septiembre de 1943, huyendo hacia Londres y después a Argelia, donde organizó el Ejercito B de la Resistencia; apoyó a los aliados en la liberación de Francia; conquistó la isla de Elba y retomó Toulon y Marsella; continuó sus conquistas durante tres semanas hasta firmar en Francia el Armisticio Alemán.

(2) La _Marseillaise_ o Marsellesa, es el himno nacional de Francia. Fue compuesto por el oficial Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle en 1792, de la división de Estrasburgo, como canción revolucionaria.

(3) Con la complicidad del gobierno francés, la Alemania Nacista impuso el servicio de Trabajo Obligatorio para compensar la falta de mano de obre en su territorio, causada por el envío de sus soldados al frente ruso. Los trabajadores franceses fueron los únicos de Europa que fueron requeridos por su propio gobierno y no por un decreto de las autoridades alemanas. En un total de 600 mil a 650 mil trabajadores fueron encaminados a Alemania entre Junio de 1942 y Julio de 1944.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llego, por hoy... ¿que tal? Definitivamente se pone cada vez mejor, ¿que opinan? ¿Qué teorías dan? ¿Quién da más? :P**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus reviews y alertas, es un pago magnífico.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	8. Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Música del capítulo, colocarla cuando aparezca la señal ;) :**

 ***21 guns ― Green Day**

 ****Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre – Carla Bruni**

 ***** You Should've Come Over – Jeff Buckley**

 **¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII ― Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre**

 **Alice's POV**

Hace más de un año que conocí a Bella, y ella era al mismo tiempo una de las mejores y peores cosas que habían surgido en mi vida en los últimos tiempos. Lo mejor porque se convirtió en mi amiga, alguien que realmente comprendía el dolor que pasaba, y peor porque su sufrimiento servía como una especie de espejo, reflejando el mío.

En ese día, 16 de julio, cuando llegué a casa de Emmett después que Rose me llamó, convocando a una reunión de emergencia, y él me explicó lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo, una película pasó por mi cabeza y supe, apenas coloqué mis ojos sobre Bella, que seríamos el punto de apoyo una de la otra. Y claro que todos los del movimiento estaban ahí por la misma causa, teníamos en común por lo menos el deseo de ver nuevamente libre a Francia, pero no todos estaban tan emocionalmente envueltos, ni todos habían "perdido" a alguien en la guerra como aquella chica, aparentemente tan frágil a primera vista, y yo.

Solo que ahora Bella estaba escondiéndome algo, eso estaba claro. Ella nunca más fue la misma después de esa noche en que el tal soldado le dijo que Edward estaba muerto. ¿Pero quién soy para juzgar? Simplemente no consigo imaginar lo que haría si estuviese en su situación. Pero justamente por estar en la lucha hace más tiempo, sé cómo esos malditos actúan, y sé que no podemos creer en todo lo que ellos nos dicen. Son maestros en la tortura, tanto física como psicológica, y tampoco se puede exigir lógica de una mujer que se entera que su hombre murió.

Temía mucho cada vez que ella andaba por las esquinas, hablando bajo por teléfono o desaparecía sin decir a dónde iba. Por dos veces la seguí, y en las dos se encontró con el tal soldado. Pero en ningún momento pasó por mi cabeza que Bella pudiese ser una agente infiltrada en la Resistencia. Extraño, porque habría desconfiado de cualquier otra persona, hasta de Emmett y Rosalie, pero de ella no. Ella estaba quebrada y luchando con todas sus armas para no desmoronarse. no podía desconfiar de ella, solo conseguía temer, porque sabía que había una oportunidad muy grande de que saliera más herida con toda esta historia.

A pesar del poco tiempo de convivencia, ya había pasado por aquello y sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. El sentimiento de pérdida, de ansiedad o el despertase sola en mitad de la noche después de pesadillas interminables, el miedo constante… Jasper había sido llevado hace más de dos años y no había un único día en que esas escenas no viniesen a mi mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Supe que era él desde la primera vez que lo vi en el consultorio de mi padre. Yo estudiaba Bellas Artes en Sorbonne (1), y en un lunes de mayo decidí pasar por el hospital, para ver si al viejo señor Cullen le gustaría almorzar. Pero apenas entré me paralicé, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, al ver a aquel joven que estaba en la mesa donde mi padre debería estar sentado. Era alto, delgado y tenía el cabello rubio, como el color de la miel.

―¿Puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó después de algunos instantes en silencio, en los que ambos permanecimos mirándonos.

―Estoy buscando a mi papá… eh… el Doctor Carlisle.

―Ah, eres la famosa Alice… tu padre habla mucho de ti ―dijo, mostrando una sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mi corazón se disparara en mi pecho―. Fue a visitar a un paciente, pero ya debe estar de regreso. Soy Jasper, uno de los nuevos residentes bajo la supervisión del Doctor Cullen. Tu padre es un gran médico, debes estar muy orgullosa de él.

―Sí, por supuesto ―respondí, mordiéndome los labios, mirando a mis pies, sin entender bien aquel torbellino de emociones dentro de mí. _¡Contrólate, Alice… parece que nunca antes viste a un hombre!_ Sí, ya había visto a varios, y claro, besado a algunos, pero nada como aquel desconocido frente a mí. Él me transmitía seguridad, como si nada malo pudiese pasarme si estuviese a su lado.

El silencio invadió el consultorio, pero a pesar de ser dos extraños, no era para nada incómodo. Jasper transmitía una tranquilidad que nunca sentiría con un desconocido. Era como si ya nos conociéramos. Y en el fondo, mi corazón me decía que así era.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí mientras fingía leer una revisa de moda, pero la verdad no sabía ni al menos decir si la revista estaba o no en la posición correcta. Mi cabeza estaba lejos, en las bobas e innumerables conversaciones con mis amigas, donde hablábamos sobre los hombres de nuestros sueños, sobre las cualidades que el llamado "príncipe encantado" debía tener. Cuando era más joven, acostumbraba preguntarle a mi madre cómo ella supo que papá era la persona correcta, y siempre me respondía la misma cosa; casi podía escucharla susurrar esas palabras en mis oídos: ten paciencia, Alice, cuando él aparezca, tu corazón y tu alma van a reconocerlo.

Fui sacada de mi transe por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de mi padre llenando el ambiente.

―Alice, hija mía, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hola papá ―dije, parándome de la silla de un salto y dándole un beso en la mejilla―. Vine a asegurarme que hoy el señor tenga un almuerzo decente. Abrió un restaurante genial cerca de aquí y adoraría tener la compañía de mi padre para el almuerzo.

―Lo siento mucho, hija, pero lo más próximo a un almuerzo que tendré hoy será un croque-monsieur (2) de la cafetería de aquí del hospital. Pero Jasper puede acompañarte para que no almuerces sola.

―No sé si… ―comencé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

―Lo adoraría, si a la señorita no le importa.

Una vez más mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho y tuve la sensación que cualquiera en esa sala sería capaz de escucharlo.

―Eh… claro. ¿Vamos entonces? ―dije, mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

―Alice, ¿por qué no vas bajando? Jasper te encontrará dentro de poco. Necesito que antes del almuerzo me pase algunos detalles sobre uno de nuestros pacientes. ¿Puede ser?

―Claro papá, hasta más tarde. Hasta dentro de poco, Jasper.

Llegué a "Le Relais Odéon" y escogí una de las mesas más apartadas, pero de donde podía mantener un ojo en la entrada. Y, para ser sincera, no podía quitar mis ojos de esa puerta, esperando por el momento en que él pasara por ella, viniendo a mi encuentro, con esa sonrisa que era capaz de despertar a las mariposas en mi estómago.

No sé explicar cómo, pero supe que él estaba llegando antes siquiera de que mis ojos captaran su imagen; un suave aroma en el aire, un temblor en mi pie y ahí estaba él, cruzando la puerta, mirando hacia todos lados, buscándome. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y tuve la impresión de verlos brillar antes que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios y caminara hasta la mesa donde lo esperaba, tomando un agua Perrier con gas.

―Me hiciste esperar demasiado tiempo.

Se inclinó, tomando mi mano y depositando un cálido beso antes de regresar a mirar mis ojos.

―Discúlpeme, señorita. Pero tu papá…

―No estoy hablando del almuerzo. Y discúlpame si esto te va a sonar extraño, pero necesito decirlo. Siento como si durante mi vida entera hubiese esperado por ti…

―¿También sentiste eso en el consultorio? ―Jasper me interrumpió, tomándome por sorpresa―. Porque, Alice, tuve la seguridad de que pasaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Llámale destino, señal, coincidencia, azar, casualidad, lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que nuestras vidas se cruzaron en ese momento, y por más que no tenga una explicación lógica para eso, no va a conseguir librase de mí, Señorita Cullen.

―Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, Señor Whitlock. Porque usted tampoco se verá libre de mí tan fácilmente.

Por un breve instante pareció sorprendido, pero después una sonrisa estaba nuevamente en su rostro. Y por primera vez en ese día me sentí completamente en casa, teniendo la seguridad de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Exactamente un año después nos casamos en _la Basílica de Sacre Coeur._ ¿Rápido? Sí, pero teníamos la seguridad que ese era nuestro destino. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas? La iglesia estaba toda adornada con lirios blancos y repleta de la más alta sociedad de París, contando con algunos conocidos de mis padres y de los padres de Jasper, así como algunos amigos nuestros. Pero cuando entré en esa iglesia, del brazo de mi padre, con mi vestido _Marie Laporte_ , no podía mirar hacia nadie más aparte de él, parado al pie del altar, con la sonrisa que me conquistó en el rostro. Nada más en el mundo me importaba en ese momento, a no ser el hecho que estaba cerca de convertirme en la Señora Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock.

Jasper me llevó de sorpresa al _Côte d'Azur (3)_ y nuestra luna de miel no podría haber sido más perfecta. Él planeó todo, y cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron por primera vez esa noche, pude sentir a nuestras almas haciéndolo también. Nuestros días se resumían a la playa, paseos por las grandes tiendas de la región ―donde compré diversos regalos para nuestras familias y chucherías para nuestra nueva casa―, y horas encerrados en el cuarto, amándonos más y más.

Pero, infelizmente, todo lo que es bueno dura poco, así que después tuvimos que regresar a París, mis clases recomenzaban y Jasper tenía que regresar a sus responsabilidades en el hospital. Éramos la típica pareja enamorada: él vivía preparándome sorpresas, presentándose con mimos e intentaba hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz. Por lo menos una vez por semana, íbamos al cine o al teatro, pero fuera de eso nos gustaba quedarnos en nuestra casa, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Conversábamos sobre música, literatura, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, Jasper quería hijos, por lo menos dos. Decía que apenas podía esperar para ver a una Alice en miniatura corriendo por la casa, y yo también quería, claro, pero antes deseaba terminar mis estudios. Siempre fui moderna para mi época y no quería ser de esas mujeres que dejaba ir todos sus sueños por culpa de su marido, de los hijos y de la casa; un día quería tener mi galería, exponer obras de Dalí, Picasso, además de un espacio donde los jóvenes artistas pudiesen comenzar.

Estábamos en 1939 y estaba caminando apresurada por los corredores de la facultad para una de mis últimas pruebas pero, cuando llegué al salón, un alboroto llenaba el ambiente. Estaban todos alrededor de un radio viejo y la locutora de la Radio Francesa daba detalles sobre una invasión de tropas alemanas a Polonia. Ingenuamente no vi por qué todos estaban tan angustiados, pero dos días después, Francia e Inglaterra le declararon la guerra a Alemania y me di cuenta que aquello era más serio de lo que pensaba.

La guerra era el asunto de donde quiera que se fuera y no era diferente en mi casa, Jasper intentaba convencerme de que todo estaría bien y que estábamos a salvo en París, pero así como supe que estaríamos juntos para el resto de mi vida esa mañana en el hospital, también tenía un presentimiento malo dentro de mí.

Pasamos la víspera de año nuevo de 1939 a 1949 en "Champs Élysées", como casi toda París, pero no había ánimos para grandes celebraciones. Las personas estaban inquietas, yo también lo estaba y, por más que Jasper continuara diciéndome que todo estaría bien, podría ver en sus ojos que estaba preocupado.

El día 10 de mayo estaba en casa de mis padres, íbamos a salir todos juntos para asistir a una obra de teatro que se estrenaría esa noche, cuando Jasper y mi papá llegaron muy agitados. Los alemanes habían invadido el norte de Francia. En ese momento creí que mi mayor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Si pudiera imaginar lo que todavía estaba por venir…

Dos meses después, caminaba lo más tranquilamente posible por el centro de la ciudad cuando una imagen hizo detenerme: las tropas alemanas marchaban por el Arco del Triunfo, invadiendo París. Varios sentimientos pasaron por mí en ese momento: odio, rabia, tristeza, miedo; pero solo una cosa fue capaz de hacerme salir corriendo: necesitaba encontrar a Jasper.

―Jasper, ya esperamos demasiado tiempo, tenemos que irnos ―grité apenas entré en casa, viéndolo sentado en la sala, mirando los noticiarios en la televisión, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos en el cabello. Una expresión clara de su nerviosismo.

―Calma, Alice. ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, mirándome asustado.

―¿Cómo que qué pasó, Jasper? ¡Eso! ―dije, apuntando a la televisión, sintiendo a mi cuerpo temblar con los sollozos causados por las lágrimas que ya no podía controlar más.

―Shh… calma, Alice. Va a estar todo bien ―dijo, colocándome en sus brazos.

―No lo está, Jasper. Siento que no va a estarlo.

Y una vez más estaba en lo cierto. El peor día de mi vida comenzó como un día típico de otoño, cielo azul, ninguna nube, sol brillando… pero aun así, frío. Jasper y yo salimos juntos para el trabajo, me llevó hasta la galería y me dijo que pasaría a buscarme más tarde; cuando el carro se apartó de mi visión quedé turbada y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caer, pero intenté no pensar en aquello, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba en los últimos días.

El día en la galería fue atareado y ni siquiera vi las horas pasar, pero cuando llegó la hora de que Jasper me buscara y no apareció, empecé a preocuparme. Ya llevaba más de una hora retrasado cuando mi papá entró en la galería, pareciendo más pálido de lo normal y evitando mi mirada. No necesitaba decirme ni una sola palabra para que supiera lo que había pasado.

―Se lo llevaron, ¿verdad?

―Alice, calma, hija.

―¿Calma? ¿Cómo me calmo, papá? Entonces dime, ¿en dónde está mi marido?

―Yo… no lo sé. Una de las enfermeras llamó a mi consultorio pidiendo que bajara, diciendo que habían unos soldados conversando con Jasper en el estacionamiento del hospital y que ellos parecían muy alterados. Cuando bajé ya no había nadie. Quien los vio dijo que simplemente arrastraron a Jasper hasta un camión y lo tiraron dentro, junto con otras personas. Lo siento mucho, hija. No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarlo.

―¿En serio lo crees, papá? Estamos en guerra, esos malditos no tienen amor a nada. Dios sabe lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi Jasper en un momento como esos.

―Tengamos fe, Alice, es la única cosa que nos resta. Ven, vamos a casa.

―No, me voy a mi casa, pueden llamar, no sé... quiero estar ahí en caso que Jasper regrese.

―No creo que…

No sé lo que mi padre vio en la mirada que le di, pero lo cierto es que desistió de lo que quiera que iba a decir y estuvo de acuerdo con llevarme a casa. Fue desesperante entrar, sabiendo que Jazz no estaba ahí, pero necesitaba ser fuerte. ¡Yo era Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock y no me entregaba sin luchar! Por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba repetir para mí misma en mi cabeza, como un mantra… hasta llegar al cuarto y caer sobre la cama. Ahí, abrazada a su almohada y sintiendo su aroma, me permití llorar hasta ser vencida por el cansancio.

Me desperté confundida, con el sonido de los golpes insistentes en la puerta. El movimiento brusco me aturdió, pero me bastó mirar hacia un lado, hacia el espacio vacío a mi lado en la cama, para que la realidad me cayera encima, como un golpe en el estómago. Jasper…, mi papá…, soldados…, inseguridades…, mis ojos se llevaron de lágrimas nuevamente, mientras un sabor fuerte de vómito llenaba mi boca, pero los golpes en la puerta me despertaron una vez más.

Del otro lado de la puerta esperaba encontrar los brazos cálidos de mi mamá, pero lo que vi era diferente a todo lo que podía imaginar. Había un tipo grandulón, musculoso, con cabello rubio rizado; a su lado una rubia escultural, del tipo que se veía en las revistas de moda.

―¿Esta es la casa en la que vivía Jasper Whitlock? ―preguntó el grandote.

Sentí que el temor pasaba por mi cuerpo y encaré a los dos, sin saber con seguridad qué responder.

―Emmett, creo que no es la mejor manera de llegar. Claramente está nerviosa ―dijo la rubia, girándose hacia mí y sonriendo.

―Soy Rosalie y este es Emmett. Sabemos lo que pasó con Jasper y algunos otros judíos en la tarde de ayer y estamos aquí para ayudar. ¿Podríamos entrar?

Apenas asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formular cualquier frase, mientras procesaba lo que habían acabado de decir.

Emmett y Rosalie me contaron que hacían parte de la Resistencia, grupo formado para luchar por la libertad de Francia y, consecuentemente, para ayudar a que los Judíos que estaban aquí escaparan de los alemanes. Contaban con algunas personas infiltradas entre los alemanes y fue así que supieron de Jasper y de los otros, y estaban ahí para ofrecer ayuda. No podían dar ninguna garantía, ni tener la seguridad de saber a dónde sería enviado, pero ellos me estaban dando la mejor ayuda de todas en ese momento: dándome herramientas con las cuales luchar. Era eso lo que necesitaba e iba a luchar por Jasper hasta el final.

A pesar del temor mis papás sabían que, cuando se me metía algo en la cabeza, no valía la pena luchar en contra de mí. Además, los dos querían a Jasper como a un hijo y sabían que mi vida estaría acabada sin él a mi lado. Siendo así, no restó más alternativa que apoyar mi decisión, y papá llegó a colocar sus conocimientos al servicio de la Resistencia, en caso que fuesen necesarios.

La situación se volvió un poco tensa cuando descubrimos que los desmayos y nauseas frecuentes no eran causados por el fuerte estrés, pero sí por un embarazo inesperado. Fueron los nueve meses más difíciles, tenía momentos de euforia extrema con el bebé, Jasper se había ido, pero había dejado un pedazo de él conmigo; por otro lado, él quería tanto a este hijo y era desesperante saber que no estaba ahí para acompañarme en ese momento.

Victoria llegó al mundo un 13 de mayo y me dio una nueva razón para luchar: permitir que papá e hija se conocieran algún día.

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

―Alice, ¿estás bien?

―¿Qué?

―Estás extraña, tienes la mirada perdida, estás callada hace tanto tiempo.

―Disculpa, Bella, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en Jasper.

Apretó mi mano mientras me mostraba una débil sonrisa, regresando a mirar a través de la ventana, mirando el paisaje que pasaba a nuestro lado. Emmett había pasado a buscarnos hace cinco minutos y ahora nos dirigíamos a los alrededores de París, rumbo a la casa de donde él había recibido una llamada sobre un judío escondido.

El ambiente era tenso dentro del carro, la ansiedad emanaba de nosotros y no era difícil darse cuenta que Bella y yo pensábamos la misma cosa; no podíamos dejar de tener esperanza, pero principalmente, la felicidad de una significaba la tristeza de otra. Lo que quiera que pase en esa casa no sería fácil para ninguno de nosotros tres, alguien sentiría que no era justo, ¿pero acaso existe justicia en esta guerra? Independientemente del lazo que se formó entre nosotros, en ese momento, Bella tanto como yo, solo queríamos poder entrar en esa casa y abrazar a Edward y Jasper respectivamente. ¿Pero y si no era ninguno de ellos? Tenía que mantenerme fuerte por Victoria, pero Bella… ¿sería capaz de soportar un golpe más?

Estaba perdida en medio de esos pensamientos cuando de pronto Emmett detuvo el carro frente a una pequeña bodega.

―Es aquí, ¿listas?

Bella y yo nos miramos por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, pero cuando Emmett se preparaba para salir del carro Bella lo haló del brazo.

―Emm, ¿y si es una trampa? ¿Un truco de los alemanes para atraernos y capturarnos?

―Relájate, Bella, no las pondría en riesgo de esa manera. _Monsieur Le Brun_ viene colaborando con la Resistencia hace ya bastante tiempo, escondemos fugitivos aquí siempre que necesitamos, antes de llevarlos fuera del país; así como armamentos y otras cosas. Estaba caminando por su propiedad este fin de semana cuando oyó un ruido venido del granero donde guarda provisiones, y cuando llegó, creyendo que se trataba de algún animal, encontró al judío acostado, encogido, detrás de unos barriles de vino. Entonces lo llevó al sótano y me llamó.

Bella asintió una vez más y uno a uno nos bajamos del carro. Emmett caminó al frente, entrando en la bodega. Permanecí parada por unos segundos más y respiré profundo antes de seguirlos, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Bella haciendo lo mismo.

―Buenas tardes, Monsieur.

―Hola, Emmett. Qué bueno que llegaron. Está muy flaco, desnutrido y con algunas quemaduras del sol, además de muchas ampollas en los pies. Por lo que me dice, fueron unos diez días caminando sin parar, hasta que finalmente consiguió que alguien lo ayudara a atravesar la frontera y después unos días más de caminata hasta llegar aquí.

―Gracias por acogerlo, _Le Brun_. ¿Podemos verlo?

―Claro, está en el lugar de siempre.

―Vengan, chicas. Por aquí ―dijo Emmett, encaminándose hacia el fondo del establecimiento.

Estábamos por atravesar la puerta que llegaba a otro ambiente cuando me giré, mirando al hombre detrás del aparador.

―¿Señor?

―¿Dígame, señorita?

―¿Por casualidad dijo como se llamaba? ―pregunté, sintiendo a mi corazón latiendo desacompasado y viendo a Bella perder la respiración a mi lado.

―Sí. Se llama James.

* * *

(1) Era el nombre de la antigua Universidad de París y hoy es usada para referirse a sus instituciones sucesoras, que hoy son cuatro universidades _(Université Paris I - Panthéon-Sorbonne, Université Paris III - Nouvelle-Sorbonne y Université Paris IV - Paris-Sorbonne),_ ubicadas en el centro de París, en el _quinto arrondissement_ (distrito), en frente del _Lycée Louis-Le-Grand_ (escuela secundaria) y al _Collège de France_ (universidad) _,_ cerca al monumento _Le Pantheón, a_ las universidades: _Paris I, Paris II, Paris IV e Paris V,_ y al _Parque Luxemburgo_ (donde se encuentra el senado) _,_ llamado _Quartier Latin_ (Barrio Latino), donde se concentran varias escuelas superiores, museos y sitios turísticos.

(2) Es el más famoso Sándwich francés. Según la enciclopedia _Larousse Gastronomique,_ el primer _Croque-Monsieur_ fue servido en el verano de 1910, en un bar inglés llamado _Le Trou dans le Mur,_ que quedaba en _Boulevard des Capucines,_ en París. De inspiración anglosajona, el _Croque-Monsieur_ es una adaptación (mejorada) del _Welsh Rarebit inglés,_ y la principal diferencia es elaumento de jamón en la receta francesa. Está hecho con pan de molde, jamón, queso gruyere, harina de trigo, leche y huevos batidos.

(3) es parte de la costa sur de Francia en el Mar Mediterráneo, que va desde _Toulon_ y _Menton_ , en la frontera con Italia. También llamada Rivera Francesa, esta región es considerada una de las áreas más lujosas, caras y sofisticadas del mundo. Anualmente, la ciudad de Cannes celebra el festival de cine que atrae a las estrellas internacionales del séptimo arte.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… ¿qué les ha parecido? No es ninguno de los dos y ¿ahora? ¿Opiniones de lo que va a pasar? ¿Teorías?**

 **Agradezco los reviews, alertas y favoritos, es un pago magnífico. Pero pido disculpas por la semana de retraso, ya saben la excusa que daré, porque es la misma de siempre :S**

 **Y antes de despedirme (si el estudio lo permite) hasta la próxima semana, quiero que oremos por toda la situación que está pasando en Francia, una situación que no debería suceder, Dios es amor y no pueden cometerse tantas atrocidades en su nombre.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	9. False King

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Música del capítulo, colocarla cuando aparezca la señal:**

 ***Heavy in your arms ― Florence and the machine**

 **** Two Steps From Hell – False King**

 ***** From Where You Are - Lifehouse**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII ― False King**

 **Bella's POV**

Estábamos casi atravesando la puerta que llevaba a otro cuarto cuando Alice se giró, enfrentando al hombre detrás del mostrador.

―¿Señor?

―¿Dígame, señorita?

―¿Por casualidad dijo como se llamaba? ―preguntó ella y pude percibir que su corazón latía desacompasado, como el mío.

―Sí. Se llama James.

Ese nombre me golpeó como una bomba. Tuve que sostenerme de Emmett para no desmoronarme en el suelo, y solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo la respiración.

Sabía que no debía crearme ningún tipo de esperanza, pero desde que Alice entró en el cuarto avisando que Emmett llamó diciendo que había un judío fugitivo de _Auschwitz_ , fue imposible controlar a mi mente y a mi corazón. El deseo de tener a Edward nuevamente en mis brazos fue lo que me mantuvo cuerda todo el camino hasta _Cergy-Pontoise,_ en las afueras de París, y entonces, un simple nombre hizo que mi corazón se apretara dentro de mi pecho, haciéndome sentir como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando una vez más. La sensación no era muy diferente a la que sentí en aquella tarde cuando llegué a la casa de Edward ―nuestra futura casa―, y encontré todo revuelto y ni sombra del hombre al que amaba con todo mi ser.

Sentí a las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y después los brazos de Alice pasando por mi cintura, apretándome fuerte. Nosotras no necesitábamos de palabras para que supiera que ella estaba en la misma situación, sintiéndose tan muerta por dentro como yo; sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa eran un indicativo de eso.

Los brazos de Emmett pasaron por nuestros hombros y besó lánguidamente el tope de nuestras cabezas antes de hablar.

―Lo siento mucho, chicas; de verdad. Me gustaría mucho estar celebrando junto a una de ustedes el hecho de haber encontrado a Jasper o a Edward, por más que eso signifique tener que estar consolando a la otra. Pero no nos podemos permitir que la decepción nos paralice. Esa persona de ahí dentro merece y necesita de nuestra ayuda, y por él también luchamos y nos arriesgamos. Es para salvar a cada uno de ellos que la Resistencia existe, ustedes son fuertes y van a conseguir superar este dolor. ¡Vamos!

Alice y yo permanecimos abrazadas por un tiempo más, como intentando sacar fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para separarnos y atravesar la puerta que Emmett nos indicaba. Al entrar en el cuarto pude sentir un fuerte olor a yodo, y necesité de algunos instantes hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la semi-oscuridad. Sobre la cama había un cuerpo inerte, encogido, que supuse era James.

―¿James? ―llamó Emmett después de cerrar la puerta, parándose en medio del cuarto mientras Alice y yo permanecimos un podo atrás.

El hombre se sentó rápidamente en la cama, llevando las rodillas a su pecho, mirándonos a los ojos con precaución. Parecía un animal enjaulado y me pregunté si en algún lugar Edward estaría del mismo modo.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? Prefiero morir antes que regresar a ese infierno ―dijo con voz firme, pero era posible percibir el miedo detrás de eso.

―Calma, no te venimos a llevar a ningún infierno. Por el contrario. Somos de la Resistencia y estamos aquí para intentar ayudarte ―dijo Emmett, acercándose un poco más a la cama.

―No se acerque ―gritó el hombre, encogiéndose aún más sobre la cama.

―Está bien, no daré ningún paso más. Soy Emmett y estas son Bella y Alice.

―Bella… Alice… ―repitió el hombre, como para sí mismo―. Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado antes esos nombres ―volvió a hablar, mirándonos antes de sacudir la cabeza con fuerza, metiéndola entre sus manos.

―Hey, está todo bien ―dijo Alice, acercándose un poco más―. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo llegaste hasta aquí para que podamos intentar verte de mejor manera y ayudar?

―No confío en ustedes. No tengo por qué confiar.

―Está bien entonces. La elección es tuya, tienes ese derecho. ¡Vamos chicas! ―Y diciendo eso, Emmett se dirigió a la puerta. Alice y yo nos miramos y, cuando íbamos llegando al corredor, pudimos escuchar a James empezar a contar su historia.

.

.

.

 **James's POV**

¿Qué era el infierno? Creí que había huido de él al dejar a Edward atrás y meterme en ese túnel, rumbo a la libertad. Pero después de días de haber caminado descalzo, prácticamente sin descanso, sin dormir, bajo el ardiente sol, con hambre y sed, me comenzaba a cuestionar si había tomado la decisión correcta o si debí haber hecho lo de Edward y Jasper y haber continuado en el campo, intentando ser útil de alguna manera. Pero mientras nos despedíamos, también podía ver la duda estampada en sus ojos.

Nuestro grupo no fue el primero en huir, y podría apostar que no sería el último. Los alemanes eran muy buenos con las armas en las manos, torturando, pero no prestaban mucha atención a lo que hacíamos en nuestros galpones después de oscurecer. Que lo diga el consultorio clandestino. Todo pasaba ahí, debajo de sus narices y ellos no se daban cuenta.

Supe del plan de fuga por casualidad. Uno de los hombres que Jasper y Edward ayudaban estaba conversado con ellos sobre el tema cuando llegué. Edward declinó la invitación y me ofreció su lugar, así como Jasper. A pesar de estar tentados, los dos decían que no podían regresar a sus casas y a sus mujeres, y que se creían más útiles ahí, con el consultorio, que huyendo.

Fueron casi nueve meses construyendo el túnel; hombres trabajando en ello sin parar, intercalándose como un verdadero equipo. Pero después, intentábamos ir cada uno por su cuenta; diez hombres sucios, descalzos, harapientos, con seguridad atraería mucha atención y aumentaría las posibilidades de acabar muertos.

Acostumbraba a ir sin parar durante la noche, aprovechando el día para esconderme en las plantaciones y buscar alimento aquí y allá. No tenía noción de a dónde estaba yendo, solo sabía que tenía que atravesar la frontera y dejar Polonia cuanto antes. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir ahí.

La oportunidad vino una tarde cuando me acerqué a una fábrica donde vi a algunos hombres hablando sobre que el camión tenía que ser cargado rápidamente para irse a _Bordeaux_ durante la noche. Me escondí cerca de ahí y en la primera oportunidad me subí al vehículo, camuflándome entre el cargamento. Fueron unos dos días ahí hasta que en la noche del segundo día vi una placa que decía _Bienvenue a Saint Maur des Fossés (1)_ y salté.

No sabía cómo las cosas estaban en Francia, pero peor que en Polonia y Alemania no podía ser. Además de eso, algunos presos que llegaron recientemente al campo hablaban sobre la fuerza de la Resistencia y esperaba que, de alguna manera, pudiese sobrevivir.

 _Saint Maur_ no resultó ser un buen escondite. Había soldados por todas partes y la ciudad era muy pequeña, cualquier forastero llamaría la atención. Conseguí abrigo en una iglesia local, donde el padre me dio un pedazo de pan seco y un poco de vino de consagrar. En la noche regresé a caminar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que vi un galpón en la parte trasera de una casa. Mis pies sangraban, mi cabeza dolía, la piel de mis hombros ardía y mi garganta estaba seca. Ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de continuar vivo. Entré en busca de un lugar tranquilo para morir y, por un momento, creí que finalmente mis ruegos habían sido atendidos y estaba en una especie de paraíso celestial. Hace años que no veía tanta comida junta; había pan, glaseado marrón, algunas frutas, jamón, queso, vino, todo en una especie de estante. Sin pensar en nada me tiré en dirección a ello y empecé a comer todo lo que conseguía agarrar, hasta que escuché pasos y una luz se encendió.

Ya me podía ver en el campo nuevamente y sabía que esa vez mi suerte sería diferente. Los alemanes no perdonaban a los fugitivos. Pero para mi sorpresa, me trajeron a este cuarto, me dieron baño, comida y me alentaron a continuar aquí lo más quieto posible mientras Monsieur Le Brun buscaba ayuda por mí. No tenía por qué confiar en él, pero en ese momento no tenía opciones; en mi actual estado, hasta la muerte era bienvenida.

.

.

.

 **Bella's POV**

Intentaba mantenerme fuerte durante todo el relato, pero no tenía cómo. Era demasiado inhumano todo lo que esas pobres personas estaban pasando, lo que mi Edward estaba pasando, lo que yo estaba obligada a pasar… ¿y por qué causa? ¡Por las ideas locas de un sujeto cualquiera! A cada acción, a cada relato, por cada día en el cual esta guerra continuaba, aumentaba aún más mi odio por Hitler y sus seguidores.

―No vas a morir. Te vamos a ayudar, pero para eso necesitas confiar en nosotros. No eres el primero en esta situación que nosotros ayudamos, y tú mismo nos dices que en el campo escuchaste hablar sobre la Resistencia.

La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos y me sorprendí al verla sentada en la cama, abrazando a James como acostumbraba a hacer con Victoria cuando, antes de dormirse, la pequeña niña estaba llorando. Esa era Alice, siempre tan compasiva, pasando por encima de su propio dolor para ayudar a otros.

―Gracias ―respondió James, y en ese momento supe que habíamos ganados su confianza―. ¿Qué tienen en mente?

―Creo que la mejor opción es mantenerte aquí hasta que estés más fuerte, y entonces encontraremos una manera de subirte en un tren o un camión rumbo a Inglaterra. Los otros agentes de la Resistencia se encargarán de darte los documentos falsos y la manera de que puedas recomenzar ―dijo Emmett, volviendo a asumir su posición de líder del grupo.

―O podemos llevarlo a mi casa y dejarlo al cuidado de mi papá. Por lo menos tendremos medicamentos a disposición ―sugirió Alice.

―Es peligroso, Alice. Sabes que no podemos llevar a tu casa a todos los judíos que ayudamos, ahí no es un campo de refugiados ―intervino Emmett.

―Sí, Alice. Además de eso, no sabemos si alguno de nosotros está siendo o no vigilado ―completé yo, intentando poner un poco de juicio en su cabeza―. Piensa en Victoria.

―Lo sé, chicos, pero mi papá es un médico de reputación, nunca invadirán su casa de esa manera. Estará seguro allá.

―¡El prestigio de tu padre no impidió que se llevaran a Jasper! ―gritó Emmett, haciendo que Alice se paralizara al instante. La expresión de dolor en la cara de los dos no dejaba duda de que ambos lamentaban esas palabras―. Lo siento mucho, Alice.

―¡Él va a mi casa y punto final! ―dijo ella, alzando una ceja y dándole esa mirada que indicaba que el asunto estaba cerrado.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que había regresado de _Cergy-Pontoise._ Carlisle había examinado a James y constatado que estaba con una deshidratación grave, además de algunas quemaduras. Esme había preparado una buena cena para él y todo parecía estar normal, pero una cosa no salía de mi cabeza: la historia que él había contado sobre el campo y su huida. No lo estaba soñando, él había hablado de un Jasper y un Edward, ¿verdad? ¿Sería posible? En ese momento estábamos todos tan concentrarlos en sacarlo o no de ahí que aquello pasó desapercibido, pero ahora, sentada ahí, viendo cómo Alice envolvía a Victoria en su brazos, esa historia volvió a martillear mi cabeza.

―¿Alice?

―Sí, Bella.

―¿Le prestaste atención a la historia que James contó?

―Hum hum…

―¿Y no hubo nada que haya llamado tu atención?

―La verdad… bien…

―¿Qué pasó, Alice? Habla.

―Tuve la impresión de haberle escuchado decir el nombre de Jasper, más de una vez. Pero creí que era cosa de mi cabeza, aun queriendo que fuese él, deseando alguna noticia, alguna seguridad de que él está vivo.

―Tuve la misma impresión. ¿Y si nuestra seguridad está ahí arriba, en ese cuarto?

Nos miramos rápidamente y, en un acuerdo silencioso, nos encaminamos a las escaleras. Alice dejó a Victoria, dormida en su cuarto, y nos detuvimos en la puerta del cuarto donde James fue acomodado.

―¿James? ¿Podemos conversar un minuto contigo? ¡Es importante! ―dijo Alice, metiendo la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta, después de golpear.

―Claro. ¿Pasó algo?

―Bien… Bella y yo entramos en la Resistencia en momentos distintos. Pero impulsadas por el acontecimiento del mismo hecho. Mi marido fue llevado preso después de la ocupación de París y llevado por los oficiales alemanes, y nunca más tuve noticias de él. Más o menos un año después, los nazis hicieron una gran operación para capturar a los judíos aquí en Francia, y el prometido de Bella desapareció ese día ―Alice comenzó a contar.

―Emmett ya hacía parte de la Resistencia y fue hasta Alice, ofreciéndole ayuda. En mi caso era el mejor amigo de mi prometido y me encontró en su casa, cuando fui desesperada, en el intento de alertarlo de las capturas, pero llegué demasiado tarde ―continué.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo James, mirando al suelo.

―Sucede que, mientras contabas tu historia, tuvimos la impresión de que dijiste sus nombres.

―¿Yo? ―James se asustó, mirándonos por primera vez―. Espere… Bella… Alice… son las mujeres de Edward y de Jasper… ¡Claro!

―¿Cómo están ellos? ―Alice y yo nos vimos gritando, al mismo tiempo que corrimos hasta su cama, colocándonos de rodilla a los pies de James, mientras sentía a las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y mi corazón disparado en mi pecho. Tenía la sensación de que Esme desde la cocina sería capaz de escuchar los sonidos de los latidos.

―El mundo es realmente gracioso. Antes de partir le pregunté a Edward si quería que buscara a alguien, mandar algún recado, y dijo que sería muy difícil encontrarla… ¡y solo mire donde estoy ahora! ―murmuró James, casi para sí mismo.

―¿Están bien?

―No diría que alguien está _bien_ en ese infierno. Pero ellos están sobreviviendo, o por lo menos lo estaban cuando salí de ahí. Jasper definitivamente con más facilidad que Edward.

Escuché a Alice suspirar a mi lado, al mismo tiempo que un estremecimiento subía por mi espalda.

―¿Cómo así? ―pregunté, sintiéndome extremadamente nerviosa.

―Hablaste de un consultorio clandestino. ¿De qué se trata? ―Alice preguntó, prácticamente hablando al mismo tiempo que yo.

―No sé de quién fue la idea o cómo surgió, pero los dos decidieron aprovechar sus conocimientos médicos y algunos contactos de Jasper para cuidar a los heridos y enfermos en el campo, salvando así a varias personas de la muerte ―comenzó a contar, y podía ver que sus ojos estaban lejos, como si estuviese sumergido en sus recuerdos―. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces los dos echaron mano de sus porciones diarias de comida para alimentar a un enfermo, o de los innumerables riesgos que corrían. Principalmente Edward. Hasta ahora no puedo entender por qué rechazó la posibilidad de huir…

Mi corazón se apretó con aquello, y el dolor que sentí en mi pecho fue como si hubiese sido golpeada por un objeto duro y pesado. ¿ _Por qué Edward no aprovechó la oportunidad de huir? ¿No me extrañaba, no quería estar de vuelta conmigo, recomenzar nuestra vida?_

―¿Por qué principalmente Edward? ―pregunté, forzándome a dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

―Porque desde que llegué al campo veo la vida de Edward convertirse en un infierno aún mayor cada vez que el Teniente Newton está ahí. Al parecer, el Teniente está siempre con un ojo en Edward y no deja pasar nada. Absolutamente todo era motivo para castigarlo, para mandarlo al cuarto oscuro, dejarlo sin comida, amarrado sin ropa durante la noche de invierno… Jasper y yo intentábamos cubrirlo como podíamos, pero no siempre teníamos éxito. Y aunque más de una persona estuviese haciendo lo que quiera que fuese que el Teniente consideraba errado, sería siempre Edward el que, de sus manos, sufría las consecuencias. Por lo que Jasper contó una vez, ellos ya se conocían de la escuela y el odio de Newton viene de esa época.

Solo cuando James acabó de hablar es que me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo la respiración.

―¡Ese maldito! ―grité, cerrando mis manos en puños al lado de mi cuerpo.

―Calma, Bella ―dijo Alice, pasando los brazos por mis hombros.

―Él me engañó todo este tiempo, Alice. Y claro que sabía que no era completamente sincero y no confiaba en él, solo quería obtener información que pudiese ayudar, pero nunca imaginé que llegara a ese punto. Que ante mí se fingiera amigo de Edward, aparentando sufrir por su muerte y después lo maltratara en el campo. ¡Ni siquiera está muerto! ―grité una vez más, escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos―. ¿No lo ves, Alice? No era solo yo a quien estaba usando. Debe estar usando nuestros encuentros en contra de Edward de alguna manera, y es por eso que no quiso huir, por eso no quiso volver junto a mí.

―Bella, calmante. Por favor, querida; lo que importa ahora es que sabes que Edward está vivo y, de alguna manera, está bien, eso es más importante. Es eso en lo que te tienes que enfocar para continuar luchando. Ya te dije eso antes, en algún momento esta estúpida guerra tiene que terminar.

―Pero me voy a vengar, Alice. Te juro que lo haré.

―Cuidado, señorita ―dijo James, asegurando mi mano entre las suyas―. Todas las veces que vi a Edward hablar de usted, quedó muy claro cuánto la ama. Nunca se interesó por ninguna otra mujer del campo, y mire que no le faltaban oportunidades. El doctor no soportaría si el día que salga no la encuentra aquí.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento, incapaz de decir algo debido a las lágrimas. Dejé a Alice conversando con él en el cuarto y me fui directo al baño para lavarme el rostro. Necesitaba calmarme antes de actuar.

Bajé silenciosamente a la cocina y, a pesar de la hora, corrí al teléfono. Solo había una persona que me podría ayudar, y esperaba que ella aceptara.

―¿Aló, Rose? ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

* * *

(1) Saint Maur es una ciudad en la afueras de París, localizada a 11 kilómetros del centro de la capital francesa.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí llego, por ahora. Ya tenemos información de Edward, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué creen que Bella va a hacer? Recibo todo tipo de teorías, esto cada vez se pone mejor y ya estamos a la mitad del fic. Faltan cinco capítulos más el epílogo y una escena extra :D**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejan sus reviews, es muy lindo saber lo que opinan. Gracias también a quienes colocan la historia en favorito y alerta, las invito a que dejen sus opiniones acerca de la historia.**

 **Tengo grupo en Facebook, quien desee unirse, la invitación está abierta. El link está en mi perfil de FF.**

 **Nos leemos en 15 días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	10. Tears and Rain

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del Capítulo:**

 **Tears and Rain ― James Blunt**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX** ― **Tears and Rain**

 **Rosalie's POV**

―¿A dónde vas vestida de esa manera, baby? ¡Regresa a la cama, ven!

―No puedo Emmett. Tengo un compromiso importante.

―¿Puedo saber de qué se trata, para que mi mujer esté saliendo así de… caliente?

―¡NO!

―¡Calma, Rose! No necesitas gritar. Ahora dime, baby, ¿qué estás planeando?

―Nada, Emm. No hay nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

―Te conozco, osita, esa reacción tuya no es normal, estás nerviosa. Ni siquiera parecías estar aquí mientras hacíamos el amor.

―¡Impresiones tuyas, Oso! Ahora me tengo que ir. Nos hablamos mañana ―dije, dejando un besito rápido en su boca.

―¿Qué? ―dijo, ampliando los ojos―. ¿No regresas para dormir aquí?

―Hoy no, baby. Pero prometo que mañana compensaré esa falta.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, que necesitaba hablar sobre eso con alguien más, pero Emmett de ninguna manera podía saber la verdad; por lo menos no mientras no hubiese terminado todo. No podía correr ese riesgo.

El reloj del carro marcaba las ocho. Era la hora de que _Major Von Dorf_ entrara en acción.

.

.

.

 **Bella's POV**

Le di una última mirada al espejo, chequeando mi apariencia y aprobando la imagen frente a mí. ¡Sexy, sin ser vulgar! Exactamente lo que necesitaba para continuar adelante con mi plan. No podía mostrarle a Mike que ya sabía toda la verdad. ¡Por lo menor no antes del momento indicado! Sería difícil, quería desenmascararlo a la primera oportunidad, pero no podía ser así. Tenía que sufrir de la misma manera como lo hizo Edward. ¡Ese bastardo iba a sufrir o me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Swan!

Cuando llegué a _Lasserre_ , la anfitriona me llevó hasta una esquina reservada, informándome que el Teniente Newton ya me esperaba. Apenas mis ojos cayeron sobre Mike, sonreí para mí y sentí la bilis invadir mi boca; necesité cerrar mis ojos de manera rápida, para controlar mis impulsos. Mientras salvaba la corta distancia que nos separaba, cada una de mis piernas parecía pesar una tonelada.

―Isabella… ¿cómo estás? ¡Estás deslumbrante! ―dijo, depositando un beso en mi mano―. Confieso que tu llamada me dejó muy feliz. Creí que me iría de París sin verte una última vez. Pero mañana viajaré más contento ―y diciendo eso, mostró una sonrisa, que nunca me pareció tan falsa.

―Gracias, Mike. Realmente también te echaba de menos. Que lástima que tengas que viajar. Estaba pensando en que podríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos ―dije, mientras apretaba su mano sobre la mesa.

El hombre rubio frente a mí me miró por un breve instante, como si buscara alguna cosa, y entonces volvió a sonreír, esta vez una sonrisa victoriosa, como si saboreara un triunfo privado.

―Mi hermosa Bella… la noche apenas está empezando. Y podemos aprovechar al _máximo_ nuestro tiempo hasta que llegue el momento de mi partida.

Sentí un estremecimiento pasar por mi cuerpo al escuchar que de su boca salió "mi hermosa Bella", pero intenté ocultarlo. No podía mostrarme asustada, por el bien de mi plan.

―¿Listos para ordenar?

Felizmente, nuestro mesero apareció, para anotar nuestros pedidos y traer el vino que Mike había solicitado antes de mi llegada.

―Quisiera proponer un brindis ―dijo Mike, alzando su copa―. Por nosotros dos, por el futuro y… por Edward. Porque ¿sabes, Bella?, no sé si creas en estas cosas, pero creo, de verdad, que fue Edward quien hizo que te encontrara ese día y que nos uniéramos para consolarnos. Tengo la seguridad que, donde quiere que esté, él está feliz por nosotros dos. ¡Salud!

Tardé algunos momentos para que las paredes del restaurante dejaran de girar a mi alrededor y pudiera, al fin, alzar mi copa, aún aturdida con todo lo que había dicho. No estaba en condiciones de hablar, entonces solo alcé mi copa y bebí todo el vino, casi de un solo trago. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser así de falsa, tan repugnante? Porque era eso lo que él era, un maldito, un asqueroso que se divertía torturando y mirando el sufrimiento de los otros. Dios mío, ¿qué ganaba con todo ese juego?

―Entonces, Mike... estaba pensando... nunca me dijiste cómo Edward y tú se conocieron y cuán amigos eran realmente.

Desvió la mirada, como si no hubiese esperado esa pregunta tan directa. Pero, infortunadamente, la llegada de la comida distrajo nuestra atención del tema y ganó algún tiempo para pensar antes de responderme.

―Bien, yo…

―Disculpa, Mike, está bien si no quieres hablar sobre ello. Podemos cambiar de tema.

―No, está bien. Es solo que no esperaba que fueses a querer traer ese asunto a flote. Sé que te duele hablar de Edward.

―Sí, pero ya pasó tanto tiempo… es hora de seguir con la vida, ¿no crees? Estoy segura que él no querría verme sufrir.

―Con seguridad, Bella. Entonces… nos conocimos en la escuela, en la época en la que Edward y su familia vivían aún en Alemania. Un día, fue acusado por una de las alumnas, por haber robado un broche en el recreo, y terminé salvándolo del castigo, diciendo que había estado todo el tiempo conmigo. Era mentira. Sabía que había sido él, pero estaba seguro que no lo había hecho por maldad. Su familia pasaba algunas necesidades y ese broche, vendiéndolo, les podría garantizar la comida de, por lo menos, una semana entera.

―¿Los Masen pasaban dificultades en Alemania? ―pregunté con incredulidad.

―Muchas. Solo mejoraron su vida algunos años después y, según las malas lenguas del colegio, a costa de muchos robos por parte del padre de Edward. Pero nunca creí en eso. Creo que las personas tenían envidia porque eran una familia realmente feliz y que se amaba mucho, a pesar de cualquier dificultad. Bien, después de ese día, Edward sintió como si tuviese una deuda conmigo y nos volvimos inseparables, hasta que su familia decidió regresar a Francia.

 _¡Bajo, inmundo… aún intenta hacer que Edward salga como el villano de la historia! ¿Cuán ingenua creía que era?_

―Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti verlo muerto ―dije, volviendo a apretar su mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa que esperaba pareciese consoladora.

―No más de lo que fue para ti el recibir la noticita, querida. Y Dios sabe que no quería haber sido la persona en trasmitirla ―dijo, empujando la silla al lado de la mía, asustándome ligeramente y pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo―. Pero vamos a superar esta pérdida, Bella. Nosotros dos, _juntos_ , vamos a superarlo.

―Estoy segura que sí ―dije, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible―. Solo encuentro extraño que Edward nunca me haya hablado de ti. No logro entender el porqué de eso.

―Mira, querida, no quería que supieses de su pasado. Debía avergonzarse de ello y, tal vez, pensara que no ibas a aceptarlo si sabias la verdad. Quizá tuviese miedo de que si nos conocíamos, esos temas viniesen a flote de alguna manera. Pero aún nos escribíamos de vez en cuando. Si quieres, la próxima vez que venga a París puedo tratar de traer algunas de esas cartas.

―Sí, me encantaría. Pero ahora, ¿por qué no…?

― _Guten Nacht. Was macht Sie hier?_ Und wer ist dieses Mädchen mit ihr _?_ Sie schaut nicht Deutsch _._ (1)

Mike se puso rápidamente en pie, en posición de firmes, ante una mujer rubia, con cara de pocos amigos. Vestida con una especie de uniforme femenino, lleno de medallas en el pecho, al lado de una placa, donde se leía _Major Von Dorff._ Realmente parecía arrinconado ante su autoridad. Y estoy agradecida en confesarlo, si no conociera a Rosalie, con seguridad también lo estaría.

― _Gu... Guten Nacht, Frau Major. Dies ist Isabella Swan. Sie ist Journalistin von Radio France und ein Bekannter von mir. Wir waren beim Abendessen. Möchten Sie zu uns?_ (2)

― _Natürlich nicht! Wer ist Ihrer Meinung nach zu denken, dass ich, ein Major, würde mit Ihnen als kleiner Leutnant sitzen?_ (3)

― _Leider Dame. Natürlich nicht. Aber was macht Sie hier?_ (4)

― _Ich schulde Befriedigungen Leutnant. Sie sind, wer sollte ich erklären, was hier Abendessen in Paris mit einem Französisch Journalist. Sollten Sie nicht in Auschwitz sein?_ (5)

― _Ja wohl Major. Aber ich habe auf Isabella etwas Misstrauen, und ich bin nach Paris gekommen, um sie zu erforschen._ (6)

Yo continuaba sentada, fingiendo no entender absolutamente nada de la conversa, y manteniendo la farsa de que no entendía sola una palabra de alemán. Mike ya me había preguntado eso una vez, y creí mejor fingir que no sabía la lengua. Pero a pesar de no ser experta, sabía un poco, ya que Edward intentó enseñarme; decía que, como periodista, podría ser importante saber hablar o, por lo menos, comprender varias lenguas. Y, como siempre, tenía razón. Rose, por su parte, lo hablaba perfecto. Después le tendría que preguntar en dónde aprendió a hablar bien la lengua. Mike estaba cayendo como una presa en nuestra trampa.

― _Sie untersuchen eine Person ohne Wissen seiner Vorgesetzten, Leutnant?_ (7)

― _Ja wohl Major_ (8)

― _Und Sie etwas gefunden?_ (9)

― _Sie war Braut von einem schmutzigen Juden, Häftling in Auschwitz, und ich mißtraue, dass sie Teil des Widerstandes ist_ (10)

Rosalie ―o mejor, _Major Von Dorff_ ― me miró de arriba abajo por unos segundos, antes de regresar a mirar nuevamente a Mike, aún en pie frente a ella, y, como una perfecta oficial alemana, gritar.

― _Kommen Sie mit mir, sofort! Und bringen das Mädchen"_ (11)

― _Ja wohl Major._

Mike se agacho a mi lado, tomando mi mano antes mi mirar nuevamente a Rose, parada a su espalda.

―Bella, esta es la _Major Von Dorff._ Quiere que la acompañemos.

―Oh, ¿pasó algo? ―pregunté, fingiendo estar nerviosa―. ¿Sin querer, te puse en algún apuro?

―No, no, solo quiere conversar con nosotros. En privado.

―Okay, entonces.

Detrás de Mike, Rose me sonreía mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar frente a nosotros, rumbo a la salida del restaurante. Apenas salimos de _Lasserre_ , pude ver el carro que Rose había conseguido para desempeñar aún mejor su papel.

―¿Los sigo en mi carro? ―pregunté, mostrándome confundida.

― _Leutnant? Worauf warten Sie noch in diesem Auto zusammen mit diesem dort? (12)_ ―la voz de Rosalie retumbo por la oscuridad de la calle.

Mostrando todo su nerviosismo, Mike comenzó a empujarme en dirección al carro, pareciendo extremadamente apresurado.

―No, Bella, nos vamos en el carro de la Mayor. Después encontramos alguna manera de regresar por nuestros vehículos, no te preocupes.

Cuando Rosalie prendió la marcha, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos por las calles de París, respiré finalmente, aliviada. La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito.

― _Ich weiß nicht, dass welcher war ihr Pläne-Leutnant, aber ich nehme jetzt von darauf an und wenn dieser Isabella Teil des Widerstandes ist, sie wird sprechen_! (13)

― _Ja wohl Major!_

Apenas llegamos a la casa de Rosalie, ella y Mike abrieron las puertas, y él me haló fuera del carro. Era visible su cambio de postura en relación a mí. Ahora, verdaderamente se portaba como un soldado nazi y, más que eso, un soldado temeroso ante su superiora.

―¡Camina, Isabella, camina! No podemos dejar hacer enojar aún más a la _Major Von Dorff_. Estoy seguro que no te gustará eso ―dijo, intensificando su apretón en mi brazo y casi haciéndome tropezar en el jardín frente a la casa.

Apenas entré en la sala, Rose me haló, sentándome en una silla y deslizando el revólver calibre 38 bajo mi muslo.

―¿Estás segura que quieres continuar con esto, Bella? ―susurró mientras pasaba una cuerda a mí alrededor, fingiendo amarrarme.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y, después de una breve sonrisa, suspiró antes de levantarse, volviendo a pararse junto a Newton, que continuaba parado en el lugar donde lo había dejado ella, como si tuviese miedo hasta de moverse y terminar castigado.

―Muy bien, Teniente, a partir de ahora hablaré en francés, a pesar de no gustarme. Finalmente, sería una _indelicadeza_ con nuestra "invitada", ella no puede entender lo que discutimos.

― _Ja wohl Major!_

―¿Sabe, Teniente? No podemos dejar que ellos sepan de esto, esa escoria que quiere acabar con nuestro dominio, a favor de esos judíos inmundos, pero la verdad es que la Resistencia nos ha dado mucho trabajo en los últimos tiempos. Por más que consigamos capturar y matar a algunos de ellos, parecen cucarachas, que cuando más las matas, más se proliferan ―comenzó Rose a decir, en tono instructivo, como si estuviese enseñándole a un niño.

―Déjelos soñar con que pueden derrotarnos ―respondió Mike, riéndose forzadamente.

―El hecho es, Teniente, que recibí una llamada muy interesante la semana pasada. Se trataba de una denuncia. La persona al otro lado de la línea, que no quiso identificarse, me informó que regularmente usted venía a encontrándose con una persona de la Resistencia en París, haciendo un doble juego. Pasándole información importante a esos traidores ―dijo Rose, parándose a centímetros de Mike Newton, que parecía pálido del susto―. Ahora dígame, Teniente, ¿a quién le creo? ¿A mi fuente o a usted, que dice encontrarse con ésta, como una forma de investigación, sin informarle a sus superiores?

Y entonces Rose alzó una ceja, mirando a Mike quien hizo una cara que realmente le podría hacer sentir lástima a quien lo viera. ¡Alguien que no fuese ella y ni mucho menos yo, claro!

― _Das ist eine Absurdität_! (14)

―¡En francés, Teniente! Quiero que esa sea capaz de entender cada palabra de lo que hablamos ―bramó Rose, dándole una cachetada a Newton.

― _Ja wohl Major! ―_ Rose alzó nuevamente la ceja e inmediatamente Mike se corrigió―. Quiero decir, sí, señora.

―Veo que aprende rápido, Teniente. ¿Y entonces? Estoy esperando; ¿qué tiene usted para decir sobre la denuncia que recibí?

Mi corazón, si es posible, parecía latir más fuerte que nunca. Llegó el momento. Si todo corría como lo habíamos imaginado, ese desgraciado comenzaría a confesar sus sórdidos planes en ese exacto momento, y solo esperaba ser capaz de escuchar todo lo que tenía para contar, antes de coger el arma y volarle los sesos.

―Conocí a Isabella en julio de 1942, durante la mega operación para capturar a los judíos que vivían en Francia. Fui designado para ir de casa en casa después de las capturas, para ver que todo estuviese en orden, ver si encontraba algo que pudiese sernos útil. Había acabado de llegar a una de las últimas casas de esa noche, cuando vi a tres personas salir de dentro de ella.

Mike paró de repente, mirando a Rose y a mí, detenidamente. Y por algunos instantes temí por nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo lo habíamos dejado pasar? La había visto esa noche. ¿Y si la reconocía? Pero finalmente volvió a sus recuerdos y pude soltar el aire que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía atrapado.

―Una de esas personas era Isabella, y fue bastante atrevida esa noche. Pero aun así la dejé ir. Unos dos meses después regresé a la casa. Hacía parte de mis obligaciones visitar las casas cada cierto tiempo, para ver si no la habían transformado en lugares para la Resistencia, o si no habían personas escondidas en el lugar. ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme nuevamente con Isabella en la casa? No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar una vez más e iba a hacer lo que era correcto, llevarla presa para información, pero entonces me dio una información más valiosa que todas: el nombre de su amado prometido; Edward Masen. Y lo vi ahí, en el cuarto de esa casa, la oportunidad perfecta que esperaba hace años, de vengarme de ese bastardo, hijo de puta. Lo había descubierto, ese mismo día, que Edward estaba preso en Auschwitz, y ya me había satisfecho bastante, latigándolo. ¡Pero sabía que ningún dolor físico sería tan doloroso como ver el dolor de su prometida, siendo herida por mí y no poder hacer nada! ¿Quién lo mandó a salvar a esa vagabunda de Lauren en la escuela? si no se hubiese metido donde no era llamado, no se habría ganado mi eterno odio. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, no lastimaría a esta puta ―dijo, dándome algunas palmadas en el rostro.

«Destruí a Isabella, diciendo que ese bastardo estaba muerto, y me hice pasar como un amigo preocupado, dispuesto a ayudarla y consolarla en su dolor. Y realmente me sorprendió cuando me llamó, queriendo marcar una cita. Solo Dios sabe cuán difícil fue mantener esa farsa, hablar bien de Edward, fingir que era mi mejor amigo y que me dolía su muerte, cuando todo lo que realmente más quería, era verlo muerto, de preferencia por mis manos.

«Nos citamos para cenar y tomé algunas precauciones para garantizar que alguien nos sacara una foto. Y claro que hice que esa foto llegara a manos del "pobre prometido encarcelado" con una linda dedicatoria. "Tan caliente y tan ingenua… que pena que justo a ella no la puedas salvar, Cullen…"o algo así…

―¡Hijo de puta, desgraciado! Me las vas a pagar ―grité, teniendo que controlarme para no apretar el gatillo del arma debajo de mí.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó Rose, mirándome―. Continúe, Teniente.

―¡Fue tan lindo ver el desespero de Edward al ver la foto de su Bella riendo a mi lado…! ¡Parecía tan destruido como esa, cuando le dije que su prometido estaba muerto! Solo esperaba estar seguro de que Isabella hacía realmente parte de la Resistencia para finalmente matarla y tener el placer de darle la noticia a Edward, para verlo implorar que lo matase también. Y lo haría, con todo el placer… lenta y dolorosamente.

Ya había escuchado todo lo que quería. Ese bastardo iba a ver quién iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente, ¡y era ahora!

.

.

.

Rosalie's POV

Estaba aterrada con todo lo que ese desgraciado nos había contado, sin nunca quitar la sonrisa cínica de su cara. Por lo que parecía, esperaba obtener las felicitaciones de la _Major Von Dorff_.

" _Wen glauben Sie, dass es ist, Leutnant? Seine Pflicht war, zu ihren Vorgesetzten zu informieren und nicht zu gehen, dass uns eine persönliche Rache in Risiko setzte. Bekamen Sie zu denken, dass sowie Sie es benutzte sie, sie konnte vielleicht die Gleichen mit Ihnen machen?_ (15) ―me enoje, controlándome para no reír de la cara de susto del Teniente Newton. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. A pesar de todo, no pasaba de ser un cobarde.

Por mi visión periférica, vi a Bella moverse, preparándose para agarrar el arma que había colocado en su silla, antes de fingir amarrarla. Sinceramente, no sé cómo se aguantó escuchar tanto. Habría metido una bala en la cabeza de ese infeliz hace mucho tiempo. Solo podía imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pero entonces, todo se desmoronó muy rápido.

―Rose, Rose, abre la puerta, por el amor de Dios. ¡Bella desapareció, tengo miedo que haya cometido una locura! ¡Abre esa puerta, Rosalie! ―La voz de Alice llegó, al mismo tiempo que mi puerta era casi tirada con sus golpes.

Bella y yo nos miramos asustadas, al mismo tiempo en que prácticamente pude escuchar el clic en la mente del hombre frente a nosotros.

Mike nos miraba con odio. Mucho odio.

―¿Quiere decir que todo no pasaba de una farsa? ―pregunto riendo, con mofa―. ¿Realmente creyeron que podían atraparme? ―Y apuntando su arma en mi dirección ordenó―: Abra la puerta y deje que nuestra más nueva visitante entre. ¡Y no se atreva a hacer alguna tontería, o no temblaré en apretar el gatillo!

Apenas abrí la puerta Alice entró en la habitación, parloteando sobre la desaparición de Bella, y solo entonces la vio, aún sentada, y yo bajo el arma de Mike.

―¿Qué… está pasando? ―preguntó, mirando la escena con ojos abiertos.

―Bienvenida a nuestra fiestita privada ―dijo Mike, sonriéndole a Alice―. ¿Sabes, Isabella? Debo agradecerte… ¿Imaginas cómo voy a ser condecorado, ganar status, después de matar a tres miembros de la Resistencia de una sola vez? Nunca me olvidaré de este regalo y, para mostrar que soy generoso, te voy a dejar de última. Vas a presenciar la muerte de tus dos amigas y después te voy a follar hasta que olvides tu nombre. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Voy a tener el placer de ver la cara de Edward mientras le esté narrando cada gemido, cara grito tuyo; ¡y él ahí, sin poder salvarte! Y entonces, ¿a cuál de las dos quieres que mande primero al infierno? ¿La rubia caliente o la pequeñita coqueta?

Isabella miraba a Alice y a mí, bajo el arma de Mike, con los ojos amplios. Estaba claro como el día que no estaba bromeando, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo estaría perdido. Solo podía pensar en Emmett y en lo que haría cuando descubriera lo que habíamos hecho, el riesgo en el que nos metimos.

―Vamos Isabella, mi paciencia está agotándose. ¿La rubia o la morena? ―preguntó una vez más, acercándose a Bella y colocando el arma en su cuello.

Alice me miraba y podía ver que la pequeña estaba planeando algo. Aprovechando la distracción de Mike, que aún se "deleitaba" acariciando el cuerpo de Bella con el revólver, tomó impulso y se tiró sobre la espalda del Teniente, apretando su cuello, intentando que tirara el arma.

―Los dos rodaron en el suelo y en un parpadeo, Mike estaba sobre Alice, el arma engatillada en su cabeza

Cerré los ojos, horrorizada.

Y entonces, el sonido de un tiro se hizo eco por el lugar.

* * *

(1) Buenas noches. ¿Qué hace aquí y quién es esa chica que está con usted? No parece ser alemana.

(2) Buenas noches, Mayor. Esta es Isabella Swan. Es periodista de la radio de Francia y una conocida mía. Estamos cenando. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?

(3) ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién piensa que es para creer que yo, una Mayor, se sentaría con un simple Teniente como usted?

(4) Disculpe, señora. Claro que no. ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?

(5) No le debo explicaciones, Teniente. Es usted quien debe explicarme qué hace aquí en París, cenando con una periodista francesa. ¿No debería estar en Auschwitz?

(6) Sí, señora. Pero tengo algunas sospechas sobre Isabella y vengo a París para investigarla.

(7) ¿Está investigando a una persona sin el conocimiento de sus superiores, Teniente?

(8) Sí señora.

(9) ¿Descubrió alguna cosa?

(10) Era prometida de un sucio judío, preso en Auschwitz, y sospecho que hace parte de la Resistencia.

(11) ¡Venga conmigo, inmediatamente! Y traiga a la muchacha.

(12) ¿Teniente? ¿Qué está esperando para entrar en ese carro junto con ella?

(13) No sé cuáles eran sus planes, Teniente, pero asumo que a partir de ahora, y si esa tal Isabella hace parte de la Resistencia, ¡va a hablar!

(14) ¡Eso es absurdo!

(15) ¿Quién se cree, Teniente? Su obligación era informar a sus superiores y no dejar que una venganza personal lo pusiera en riesgo. ¿No pensó que así como la está usando, quizá ella pudiese estar haciendo lo mismo con usted?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Recuerden que no soy la que da fin a los capítulos, solo me encargo de traducir. ¿Qué creen que pasó? Por fin se desenmascaró a Mike, pero… ¿opiniones, críticas, teorías? Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	11. Run

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del Capítulo:**

 **The Meadow - Alexandre Desplat**

 **Run – Snow Patrol**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 ― Run**

 **25 de agosto de 1944**

 **Bella's POV**

¡Bang!

Me desperté asustada, sudando frío y con el corazón acelerado. El sonido del tiro haciendo eco en el ambiente. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Alice. Me pasé las manos por el cabello, bufando exasperada, al darme cuenta que, nuevamente, todo no pasó de ser esa maldita pesadilla. Era lo mismo hace ocho meses, desde aquella fatídica noche en la casa de Rosalie.

Mike Newton estaba muerto y, por más que sintiera un placer descomunal al pensar en eso, aún no estaba cien por ciento satisfecha. La guerra continuaba y tenía miedo que algún otro oficial estuviese maltratando a Edward en el campo, como Mike hacía antes. Pero ahora, por lo menos él no sería más el motivo de su sufrimiento.

Hace días que no iba al trabajo. La policía, las oficinas de correo y el metro estaban en huelga. Las radios habían suspendido sus trasmisiones. Después de los años de ser oprimidos por los alemanes, la esperanza volvía a invadir las calles de París. La Resistencia estaba más fuerte que nunca; ministerios, redacciones de periódicos y partes administrativas municipales habían sido ocupados. Atendiendo al llamado, varios grupos luchaban combates en la calle, detrás de paredes construidas apresuradamente.

El día D nos dio un nuevo ánimo a todos, y el aliento de que finalmente aquella pesadilla podría estar llegando a su fin. Nunca me olvidaría de ese seis de junio, en el que Eric entró corriendo al estudio, mandándome a interrumpir la programación y leer la nota que acababa de llegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

―¡Bella, detén la música ahora! Necesitas entrar al aire con una noticia urgente.

―¿Que pasó, Eric? ¿Qué hicieron los malditos alemanes esta vez? ―pregunté, sintiéndome frustrada, mirando a mi jefe, quien me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, extendiéndome una hoja de papel.

―¡Algo me dice que te gustará dar esta noticia!

Pasé los ojos por el papel y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía creer en las palabras que estaba leyendo.

―Atención, interrumpimos nuestra programación para dar una noticia de última hora que acaba de llegar a nuestra sede.

«En una de las mayores operaciones militares hasta ahora, tres millones de hombres, entre americanos, ingleses, canadienses, australianos, neozelandeses, polacos, holandeses, franceses, noruegos y dinamarqueses; además de mil aviones, 1200 barcos de guerra, 4126 lachas de desembarco, 804 barcos de transporte, centenas de tanques y vehículos blindados, partieron de Inglaterra en la madrugada de hoy y desembarcaron en Normandía con el objetivo de derribar la barrera bélica que garantiza el domino nazi en Europa. ¡Cientos de hombres murieron y los alemanes fueron obligados a retirarse!

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

―Bella, Bella. ―Alice entró corriendo por el cuarto―. Terminó, Bella. ¡Estamos libres!

―¿Qué, Alice? ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Leclerc está en París. ¡De Gaulle viene hacia acá! Las tropas alemanas en París se rindieron, la ciudad está libre de nuevo, Bella. ¡Libre! ―dijo Alice, abrazándome, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

― _C'est vrai_? ―Pregunté, sin poder creerlo.

―Claro, Bella, no bromearía con algo de ese tipo. La ciudad está de fiesta. Todos están en las calles, celebrando y esperando la llegada de De Gaulle.

―¡Está terminando, Alice! ¡Está acabando! ―dije, tirándome a sus brazos.

―¡Lo sé, Bella! Lo sé. Ahora ven, vamos a buscar a Rose y a Emm. Necesitamos festejar juntos.

Una hora después estábamos los cuatro juntos, festejando con una multitud y abriendo champagne cerca al Arco del Triunfo, en los _Champs Elysées_ esperando a "nuestro líder", quien podría llegar en cualquier momento. Soñé tanto con ese momento, aún con Edward a mi lado; y Dios… cómo lo quería aquí, a mi lado festejando el fin de todo eso. Sabía que aún no era el fin de la guerra, pero una gran batalla había sido vencida. Mis ojos se fijaron por algunos instantes en la importante torre, en el otro extremo de la avenida, trayendo una infinidad de recuerdos.

"― _No imaginas cuán feliz estoy, Bella._

― _Juro hacer lo posible y lo imposible para que seas la mujer más feliz de este mundo, futura señora Masen._

― _Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas convertirte en la Señora Masen, a la que amo y amaré un poco más cada día hasta el fin de mi existencia?_

― _Te amo, mi Bella."_

Una lágrima calló de mis ojos y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta los brazos de Alice estaban envolviendo mi cintura, así como los de Rose y Emmett.

―Va a estar todo bien, Bella.

.

.

.

 **Enero de 1945**

 **Edward's POV**

Prácticamente tres años durmiendo y despertando en ese infierno.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lograr salvar las vidas o disminuir cada día más el sufrimiento de otros como nosotros, la verdad es que nunca me sentí tan inquieto y preocupado como ahora. La presencia de Mike en el campo era un motivo constante de angustia; finalmente, nunca podía saber cuándo él podría perder el control y resolver terminar con mi vida, como amenazaba tantas veces. Pero por otro lado, su desaparición me dejaba desamparado, sin saber lo que estaba planeando y si esa desaparición implicaba o no a Isabella.

Por peor que fuera el saber que la estaba usando y que no podía hacer nada para liberarla del peligro, por lo menos me traía noticias; sabía que continuaba viva y a salvo. Solo que ahora, hace más de un año no tenía ninguna información de ninguno de los dos.

―Hey, chico, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí sentado y solo? ―preguntó Jasper, sentándose a mi lado en la oscuridad.

―Estoy pensando en la desaparición del desgraciado de Newton y en lo que eso puede significar. Tengo tanto miedo que de alguna manera haya herido a Bella, Jasper.

―¡Que es eso, chico! Tienes que ser optimista. Vas a ver que fue enviado a algún otro campo o a alguna misión…

―¿Están hablando del Teniente Newton? ―Una voz dulce invadió la oscuridad, asustándonos en un primer momento.

Me giré, encontrándome de frente con los ojos azul oscuro de Tanya.

―Sí. Estaba pensando sobre el por qué desapareció todo este tiempo.

―¿No supieron? ―preguntó, sentándose frente a nosotros.

―¿Saber qué? ―Jasper y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

―Dicen que lo asesinaron en una trampa armada de la Resistencia. Su cuerpo lo encontraron lleno de disparos, en frente del restaurante _Train Bleu_ , flanqueado por dos oficiales alemanes. Por lo que supe, su rostro estaba tan deformado que era imposible reconocerlo si no fuese por la placa, colgada en su cuello, donde estaba escrito: _Mike Newton, déloyal!_

Sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba a Tanya contar lo que sabía. Mike había dicho una vez que Bella hacía parte de la Resistencia. ¿Podría estar metida en eso? No… no era posible. Los alemanes no perdonan a los miembros de grupos de ese tipo, si los atrapaban, serían masivamente fusilados; ella no se arriesgaría de esa manera. Aunque, si hace tres años alguien me hubiese preguntado si yo correría los riesgos que corría aquí dentro, también diría que no. Pero la guerra me obligaba a cambiar. ¿La habría obligado a Bella también?

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Tanya? ―preguntó Jasper, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

―Yo… por favor, no me juzguen, pero necesitaba hacer eso. Fue la única manera que encontré de sobrevivir aquí dentro. No quería morir, no quiero morir ―murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

―¡Hey, nadie está aquí para juzgarte! ―dije, apretando su mano.

―Duermo con algunos oficiales a cambio de mi vida y la de mi hermana. Incluso, el asqueroso de Newton era uno de ellos. Quien haya hecho eso, tendrá mi agradecimiento eterno ―dijo, mirando sus manos―. No me enorgullezco de ello, muy por el contrario, siento asco de mí. Pero ya perdí a mis padres, no puedo perder también a mi hermana, y un día, uno de los soldados amenazó con matarla porque era muy poco productiva en el trabajo, así que me coloqué frente a ella, diciendo que haría cualquier cosa para que la dejara en paz. Fue entonces que eso comenzó. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos son, simplemente me acuesto y dejo que se satisfagan, rezando bajo para que todo acabe lo más rápido posible, ¡para así poder regresar a mi cama y llorar hasta el día siguiente! A veces son dos, tres al mismo tiempo, y conversan entre sí, creyendo que no entiendo… pero fue así como supe lo que pasó con el Teniente.

Un silencio cayó entre nosotros después que ella terminó de contar su historia. ¿Quién era para juzgarla? ¿Qué derecho tenía de hacer eso? Ahí dentro, cada uno usaba las armas de las que disponía para sobrevivir.

―Necesito huir de aquí ―dije de pronto, mirándolos a los dos. Había llegado mi hora, no podía esperar más. Necesitaba descubrir cómo estaba Bella, qué había pasado con ella, si aún me esperaba…

Tanya me miró por unos breves segundos, como buscando la seguridad en mis ojos y entonces, aún en silencio, se levantó, caminando lejos de nosotros. La acompañé con los ojos hasta que su sombra desapareció en la oscuridad y entonces volteé a enfrentar a Jasper.

―Edward, piensa bien. Es arriesgado, ¡si te atrapan puedes morir! Y esta guerra está cerca del fin. No va a tardar mucho más.

―Jasper, ¿hace cuánto tiempo venimos diciéndonos uno al otro que esta guerra está a punto de terminar? Desde que llegué aquí hemos hablado del fin y hasta ahora nada. El tiempo está pasando y necesito saber, Jasper, necesito tener la seguridad de que Bella está bien.

―Pero ahora es diferente…

Sabía que quizá tenía razón. Por lo que veníamos escuchando en las madrugadas en la radio que habíamos conseguido montar en uno de los galpones, los alemanes estaban perdiendo fuerza en varios frentes y tenían que retroceder bastante. Pero no podía contar con eso. No soportaba más estar ahí, parado, esperando que un milagro pasara y alguien viniese a rescatarnos. ¿Y si decidían matarnos a todos al darse cuenta que la guerra estaba perdida?

El sonido de pasos me dejó alerta, pero al alzar mis ojos vi a Tanya acercándose nuevamente, con alguna cosa envuelta en sus brazos. Se detuvo frente a mí, extendiéndome un par de zapatos viejos y un cobertor.

―Aquí. Fue lo mejor que logré conseguir. Escuché decir que existe un hueco, cerca al puesto de vigilancia en el lado oeste que necesitaba ser reparado, pero aún no lo han hecho. Voy a cuidar de distraer al soldado para que puedas pasar, dame unos diez minutos. Edward... buena suerte ―diciendo eso despareció nuevamente, sin darme tempo al menos de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

―Yo… te prometo que iré a tu casa, le contaré a Alice que estás bien y contando las horas para que salir de aquí y regresar a sus brazos.

―Edward.

―No funcionará, Jasper. Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de idea.

―Entonces… buena suerte, chico. ¡Cuídate, por favor! Nunca me voy a olvidar de todo lo que hicimos aquí dentro y de cuánto me ayudaste a soportar todo este infierno ―dijo, levantándose y abrazándome.

―Tampoco lo habría soportado sin ti, Jasper. Hasta pronto ―dije eso y comencé a caminar en dirección a donde Tanya me había indicado.

―Edward…

―¿Sí?

―Dile a Alice que la amo. ¡Mucho!

―Se lo diré, aunque se la última cosa que haga en mi vida.

Caminé lo más deprisa que pude, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, hasta el punto que Tanya había indicado. El vigilante no estaba en su puesto, señal de que ella consiguió distraerlo. Me sentí mal al pensar en cuánto ella estaba sacrificando para que yo pudiese huir, y cuánto le costaría en caso que se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero no me podía echar para atrás. No ahora.

Rápidamente atravesé el hueco en la cerca y comencé a correr por los arbustos, sin mirar atrás, intentando dejar aquella pesadilla a mis espaldas cuanto antes.

― _Hoch dort!" ―escuché a alguien gritar detrás de mí._

 _El sonido de un disparo seguido de otro cruzó el aire y entonces... la oscuridad._

* * *

 _C'est vrai?_ = ¿Es verdad?

 _Mike Newton, déloyal_! = ¡Mike Newton, traidor!

 _Hoch dort =_ ¡Alto ahí!

* * *

NOTA EDUCATIVA DE LA AUTORA :D

El día 06/06/1944, es llamado el Día D porque fue la mayor operación militar aeronaval de la historia. 155 mil hombres de los ejércitos de EUA, de Gran Bretaña y de Canadá se introdujeron en las playas de Normandía, región de Francia, dando inicio a la liberación europea del domino Nazi. De ahí partieron para liberar a París y después la frontera con Alemania.

En los días dieciocho y diecinueve de agosto de 1944, París volvió a ser inundad con panfletos que llamaban a la población a rebelarse. Todos debían salir a las calles para alzar obstáculos y cosas para que detuvieran la circulación de los vehículos blindados alemanes. El veinticinco de agosto, después de más de cuatro años de ocupación, París fue liberada por la segunda división blindada francesa, liberada por el general Leclerc y por la cuarta división de infantería de los Estados Unidos.

En París, las fuerzas del General Dietrich Von Cholititz combatieron a la Resistencia y completaban sus defensas en torno a la ciudad. Hitler ordenó que París fuese defendida hasta por el último hombre y exigió que la ciudad no cayese en manos de los Aliados, a no ser que ya sea una "ciudad completamente devastada y en ruinas". Choltitz, consiente de sus deberes, comenzó a instalar explosivos bajo los puentes de París, y en mucho de sus marcos; pero desobedeció la orden de comenzar la destrucción, no quería entrar en la historia como el hombre que destruyó la ciudad más célebre de Europa.

La segunda División Blindada avanzó bajo una nutrida artillería enemiga, sufriendo pesadas baja; pero el veinticuatro de agosto consiguió atravesar el rio Sena y alcanzar los suburbios de París. Ahí, los soldados fueron saludados de manera entusiasta por los habitantes que se acercaban lanzando flores, dándoles besos y ofreciendo vino. Al final de la tarde a aquel día, Leclerc recibió información de que la cuarta división de infantería norteamericana decidió adelantarse a la toma de París. Ordenó entonces a sus exhaustas tropas que marchasen en un redoblado esfuerzo. Poco antes de la media noche del veinticuatro de agosto, Leclerc llegó al Hôtel de Ville, en el corazón de París.

La resistencia alemana se desvaneció durante la noche. Más de veinte mil soldados se rindieron o huyeron, y los que se dispusieron a luchar fueron prontamente derrotados. En la mañana del veinticinco de agosto, la segunda división ya dominaba claramente la mitad occidental de París, mientras la cuarta división de Infantería hacía lo mismo con la región oriental. París estaba liberada.

Al comienzo de la tarde, Choltitz fue tomado preso en su cuartel general por las tropas francesas. Poco después, firmó la capitulación, cediendo el control de la ciudad al gobierno provisorio de De Gaulle. Lerclerc recibió en parís, ante la estación del tren de Montparnasse, la rendición de las tropas alemanas. De Gaulle llegó a París al inicio de la noche de aquel veinticinco y al día siguiente, Leclerc y él comandaron una marcha triunfal de liberación por la avenida _Champs Elysses_.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, espero con ansias sus reviews, es un pago genial para la autora y para mí como traductora el saber su opinión acerca de la historia.**

 **Les cuento que esta historia está en su recta final, faltan solamente tres capítulos más el epílogo y una escena extra :)**

 **Nos leemos en quince días.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	12. Home

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo:**

 **Home ― Michael Bublé**

 **Come Back When You Can – Barcelona**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 ― Home**

 **Julio de 1945**

 **Jasper's POV**

 _._

 _Maybe surrounded by_

Tal vez esté rodeado de

 _A million people I_

Un millón de personas,

 _Still feel all alone_

Aún me siento totalmente solo

 _I just wanna go home_

Solo quiero ir a casa

 _Baby I miss you, you know_

Cariño, ¿sabes? Te extraño.

.

No sabría explicar en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo. Después de cuatro años viviendo en ese infierno, sin tener la seguridad de si llegaría vivo al final de un día más, estaba regresando a casa. Sabía que pocos tuvieron la oportunidad de sobrevivir tanto tiempo ahí y, a pesar de todos los problemas, todo el dolor, tenía que agradecer por eso, por haber tenido fuerzas para sobrevivir. Y no lo hubiese logrado si no fuera por mi amor a Alice y el deseo de regresar a sus brazos; por Edward y su idea loca de tratar a los enfermos de ahí, con los escasos recursos y bajo las narices de los alemanes. Pero la verdad es que por más absurda que esa idea fuera, me dio un ideal, un motivo más por el cual luchar.

.

 _Let me go home_

Déjame ir a casa

 _It all will be alright_

Estará todo bien

 _I'll be home tonight_

Estaré en casa hoy por la noche

 _I'm coming back home_

Estoy regresando a casa.

.

Y ahora, regresando a casa, en ese tren, solo quería besar a mi chica, como en los viejos tiempos, y reencontrarme con mi amigo, ver que logró sobrevivir y que estaba al lado de su Bella. Era gracioso que sin nunca haber visto a Bella era como si la conociera de años, y sabía que Edward debía tener la misma sensación en relación a Alice, ya que pasábamos horas, todos los días, hablando sobre nuestras chicas. Sé bien que a esa altura Edward ya debía conocer a la razón de mi vivir, y visto que mis palabras no le hacían justicia a toda su belleza y generosidad. Por lo menos tenía que creer en eso, creer que consiguió escapar y regresar a París sin peligro y que estaba vivo y era feliz en ese momento.

Cuando soviéticos y americanos llegaron en esa mañana y nos liberaron, solo conseguía pensar en Edward y en la ironía de todo eso. Tantas veces hablamos de huir, vimos a tantos hacerlo pero terminamos arrepintiéndonos en último minuto y, justo cuando él decide que no aguantaba más esperar y huye, el campo es liberado. Debió haberlo logrado, no podía haber sido todo en vano. Me reusaba a pensar que podría estar muerto. Ya había visto demasiada gente morir para una vida entera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Mis días transcurrían calmadamente, dentro de lo posible. Escuché rumores de que el Dr. Mengele había abandonado Auschwitz. Por lo que escuchamos por radio, todo se estaba desmoronando y cayendo a pedazos.

Al día siguiente de la huida de Edward, me llegó a las manos, casualmente, un periódico que anunciaba el comienzo de la ofensiva rusa y, con el pasar de los días, los disparos eran cada vez más audibles; la línea de fuego iba volviéndose cada vez más cercana. El día 17 de enero, fui más temprano al galpón, pues quería estar solo con mis pensamientos. Debía ser media noche cuando me despertaron una serie de violentos estruendos, sonidos de ametralladoras y relámpagos impresionantes. Escuché el ruido de las puertas que las golpeaban y de personas corriendo. Las luces de la sala de incineración estaban encendidas y las puertas de los alojamientos de los soldados de la SS abiertas, testimoniando la rapidez de su partida.

Los pesados portones del crematorio también estaban abiertos, ningún guardia a la vista. Miré rápidamente a las torres de vigilancia y por primera vez en meses, estaban vacías. Corrí de regreso para avisar a mis compañeros de galpón, nos vestimos apresuradamente y nos preparamos para la gran jornada. Muchos soldados habían huido, no debíamos esperar por los rusos, una vez que los soldados nazis de la retaguardia nos encontraran no dudarían en matarnos. Felizmente, en la carrera por escapar, habían dejado alguna ropa tirada, además de comida enlatada, remedios y cigarros.

Partimos ―y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o quizá en mi vida entera, había entendido el significado de la palabra libertad― en dirección a _Birkenau_ , cuyos árboles estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve. El mismo camino que conduciría a muchos a la muerte…

Sí, Birkenau estaba en llamas. Algunas de las habitaciones de los soldados, donde eran guardados los registros y documentos, estaban ardiendo. Cerca de tres mil personas estaban reunidas afuera, cercados por alemanes, a la espera de la orden para comenzar a caminar. En el fondo, prisioneros y soldados, todos huiríamos de ahí, pero creía muy poco probable que lograran llevarnos muy lejos; en un día o dos, los rusos nos alcanzarían, antes incluso de que eso pasara, los soldados desertarían con toda seguridad. Mientras eso, lo mejor que teníamos para hacer era caminar con los otros entre las dos líneas de fuego.

Iniciamos la marcha cercados por una compañía de la SS. Discutimos con nuestros recientes amigos todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que podría pasar ahora, intentando develar lo que el futuro nos traía. ¿Podrían los soldados llevarnos nuevamente a prisión? O, como esperábamos, ¿desertarían en medio del camino?

Habíamos caminado algunos kilómetros cuando ráfagas de tiros empezaron a llegarnos, la guardia avanzada rusa nos cercó y, tomándonos por una columna militar, abrieron fuego. Esquivamos algunas balas al otro lado del camino, el tiroteo estaba pesado de ambos lados. Entonces, en un instante, todo se tranquilizó nuevamente y continuamos nuestra jornada a través de la tierra cubierta de nieve.

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a aparecer, algunos kilómetros adelante, nos topamos con una imagen aterradora: cada diez metros, al lado del camino, un cuerpo ensangrentado yacía con una bala. Durante kilómetros la escena se repetía: un rastro de cadáveres. Estábamos exhaustos, no podíamos dar siquiera un paso más, y cuando alguno se apartaba de las filas, los nazis los despachaban con una bala en la cabeza, pues los soldados tenían orden de no dejar a nadie atrás con vida. Un pensamiento desalentador. La visión de esos cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que nos aterraba, nos daba ánimos; ahí quedó más que claro que caminar significaba sobrevivir.

Cerca del medio día llegamos a _Plesow_ , donde hicimos nuestra primera parada, pasamos una hora en el estadio de fútbol. Todos los que tenían algo para comer, comieron un poco y, entonces, retomamos la marcha a través del camino nevado. Una semana pasó, dos semanas pasaron y aún caminábamos. Durante veinte días caminamos hasta que, finalmente, llegamos a la estación ferroviaria. Entre todo, habíamos cubierto más de doscientos kilómetros, por mis cálculos, sin tener prácticamente nada muy consistente para comer en esas tres semanas. Durante la noche dormíamos a la intemperie, bajo el frío cortante. Cuando llegamos a _Ratibor,_ solamente dos mil de nosotros fueron contados, aproximadamente mil habían sido fusilados a lo largo del camino. Por eso todos nos sentíamos muy aliviados al ver los vagones a nuestra espera.

Subirnos al tren y, después de una noche entera de espera, comenzamos a andar. El viaje duró cinco días. No conté el número de compañeros que murieron congelados, lo que sé es que solamente mil quinientos llegamos al destino, al campo de Mauthausen.

Después de la tradicional llamada, fuimos enviados través de un camino tortuoso para los baños, donde encontramos grupos de recién llegados de otros campos; debían haber aproximadamente diez mil amontonados en ese espacio.

Un viento fuerte soplaba entre los muros. La montaña en la cual estaba construido, señalaba el comienzo de los Alpes y los inviernos ahí eran extremadamente rigurosos. Supimos que seríamos llevados a los baños en grupos de cuarenta, se cualquier manera, calculé que nos llevaría mínimo tres días para que todos tomáramos el baño.

Los guardias que servían ahí habían sido reclutados entre los criminales alemanes, hombres que cumplían penas por asesinado, asaltos y cosas del género. No era preciso decir que eran servidores fieles de los nazis. Su trabajo consistía en agrupar a los deportados para el baño. Los prisioneros arios eran los primeros; la verdad, habían tantos arios que llegué a pensar que los judíos no se bañarían hasta el tercer día. Esperar tanto tiempo se volvió un caso de vida o muerte, pues un prisionero no podía entrar en los galpones hasta ser inscrito en la lista de lo que recibieron "raciones" y sin primero pasar por el baño. Para una persona que estaba exhausta, una espera de dos días sin comida significaba prácticamente la muerte, pues sus piernas flaquearían o sus ojos se cerrarían de sueño y caería en la nieve para nunca más levantarse. Decenas de prisioneros estaban estirados en la nieve a mi espalda, nadie prestaba la mínima atención a ellos, pues cada uno estaba haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para continuar vivo.

Reflexionando sobre mi situación, decidí que no podía pasar la noche a la intemperie sin antes poner en juego mis ya precarias oportunidades de supervivencia. Tenía que ir a los baños ese día. Felizmente, conseguí infiltrarme entre un grupo que estaba entrando a los baños y pasé desapercibido. El aire caliente trajo nuevas fuerzas a mis piernas casi congeladas. ¡Después de días y días de frio intenso, al fin un lugar caliente! El baño me hizo tremendamente bien, nuestras ropas fueron consideradas contaminadas y, por eso, debimos abandonarlas. Sentí mucho el tener que tirar el abrigo que había logrado conseguir después de salir de Auschwitz, la única prenda que logramos mantener fueron los zapatos, los calcé nuevamente y me junté al grupo que había acabado de tomar el baño. Aún desnudos, regresamos por el camino que nos conducía a los baños y esperamos durante media hora hasta que hubiese la gente suficiente para llenar todo un galpón. Otro grupo de cuarenta se nos unió y entonces pudimos partir. Los guardias nos obligaron a caminar rápido, pero solo treinta metros después, llegamos al galpón 33 del campo de cuarentena.

Un prisionero, usando un distintivo verde de los criminales comunes, estaba en frente de la puerta de entrada: era el jefe de nuestro galpón. Nos entregó a cada uno un pequeño pedazo de pan; un poco más lejos, otro "funcionario" pasó un poco de mantequilla hecha de manteca de carne sobre nuestro trozo de pan. Recibimos también un poco de café caliente. Después de día de privaciones, eso parecía un banquete real. Después de la comida, busqué un lugar para quedarme y finalmente me acomodé en una esquina donde mis oportunidades de ser pisoteado serían menores. Me acosté en el piso, pues no había camas en el campo de cuarentena. A pesar de todo, dormí profundamente hasta el amanecer.

Al despertar, mi primer pensamiento fue para aquellos que probablemente aún estaban afuera, congelándose y esperando por el baño; mi instinto médico quería ayudarlos de alguna manera, pero simplemente no tenía cómo. Permanecimos en el galpón durante tres días, sin tener nada para hacer. En la noche del tercer día recibimos un uniforme de rayas de los prisioneros y fuimos conducidos por el camino de montaña a la estación de _Mauthausen_. Ahí, nos subieron en los inevitables vagones, siete mil almas en total eran enviadas al campo de concentración de _Melk an derDonau_. Esta vez el trayecto era corto y, para variar, fuimos acomodados como sardina, pero a pesar de eso, había espacio para sentarse. Tres horas después de habernos subido a los vagones, el tren se detuvo y bajamos.

El campo de Melk, así como el de Mauthausen, quedaba en lo alto de una colina, dominando a la población del lugar. Sus inmensos alojamientos eran suficientes para acomodar a quince mil criminales en un solo lugar. La belleza del lugar minimizó nuestro dolor e incomodidad: el enorme monasterio barroco, escavado en la roca, y el curso sinuoso del Danubio, formaban un cuadro de inolvidable belleza.

La primavera de 1945 llegó pronto. Estábamos a comienzos de abrir y los árboles que flanqueaban los caminos frente a las cercas de alambre de púas ya estaban verdes. A las orillas del Danubio un tapete verde sustituía la nieve de la cual solamente pequeñas manchas sobraban, para recordarnos el riguroso invierno que habíamos enfrentado. Ocho semanas pasaron y periodos buenos y manos se alternaban. Pero esas experiencias debilitó mis fuerzas, dejándome cansado y débil. Solamente la esperanza de la libertad próxima me impidió caer en un estado de letargo e indiferencia. Ahí todo estaba desintegrado. La fase final del III Reich se estaba desmoronando frente a nuestros ojos. Ejércitos derrotados pasaban en filas interminables en dirección al interior del país; en el Danubio, cuya agua volvía a fluir después de derretido el hielo, centenas de barcos y balsas descendían, transportando a los habitantes de las ciudades que estaban siendo evacuadas. El sueño del Reich, de mil años, se estaba desmoronando. La convicción de algunos que se creían de Raza Superior, se estaba desvaneciendo amargamente.

El siete de abril de 1945, la cadena de luces que, en lo alto de los postes iluminaba el campo, no fue encendida al caer la noche, la oscuridad y el silencio envolvieron todo el lugar. El campo fue abandonado y el portón cerrado. Los siete mil prisioneros fuimos llevados al interior del país, primero en barcos, después por los caminos junto con otros refugiados. Durante siete largos días y noches viajamos hasta que, finalmente, llegamos a nuestro destino: el campo de concentración de _Ebensee_ , el cuarto campamento cuyos portones atravesé.

Después de nuestra llegada, el inevitable e interminable llamado. Después los baños y entonces, nuevamente al campo de cuarentena, con sus galpones inmundos, sus guardias armados de bates de goma y el suelo duro. Indiferente, me sometí a esas tres fases acostumbradas. Durante la llamada sopló un gélido viento, una lluvia torrencial empapó mi ropa y la amargura llenó mi cuerpo. Sabía que era solamente cuestión de días hasta que fuésemos liberados pero, en el momento, aún estaba viviendo un mundo de confusión e indecisión. Y así, cuando el momento de la decisión finalmente llegara, sería quizá un momento doloroso para todos nosotros. El fin de nuestro cautiverio podría muy bien transformarse en una tragedia sangrienta, seguramente nos matarían antes que la hora cero llegara.

Pero felizmente eso no pasó. El día cinco de mayo una bandera blanca bandeó en la torre de vigía de Ebenesee. Todo había acabado, ellos habían dejado las armas. El sol brillaba en lo alto cuando un tanque americano, dirigido por tres soldados llegó y tomó posesión del campo. Estábamos libres.

Lágrimas caían por mis ojos a medida que los soldados caminaban a nuestro alrededor, confirmando que estábamos realmente libres y que algunos camiones venían detrás, para llevarnos a una especie de hospital donde seríamos medicados y recibiríamos alimentación adecuada.

Finalmente, la pesadilla había terminado.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Doctor Whitlock, llegamos!

―¿Ah? Sí, gracias, Sam. Buen retorno para ustedes y... ¡gracias por todo!

Estaba parado en la calle de enfrente de la que acostumbraba a ser mi casa antes de que esa maldita guerra comenzara, y por más que había soñado todos los días en esos años con ese momento, debía confesar que estaba muriendo de miedo. ¿Alice aún viviría ahí? ¿Esperaba por mí? ¿Me querría de vuelta después de todo ese tiempo? ¿Podría lidiar con mis miedos, mis pesadillas y todo el trauma y cicatrices que el campo grabó en mi alma?

Con las piernas temblando y el corazón disparado atravesé la calle, abriendo el portoncito de madera que daba paso al pequeño jardín. Estaba preparándome para golpear la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y una pequeña niña salió corriendo de dentro, chocándose de lleno en mis piernas y casi cayendo, si no hubiese sido lo bastante rápido para sujetarla.

―¡Ouch, princesa, cuidado! Te podrías haber lastimado.

La pequeña niña miró hacia arriba, parpadeando seguidas veces, medio aturdida, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, fue interrumpida por la voz de otra persona. Una persona que conocía demasiado bien.

―Victoria Cullen Wi…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver el reconocimiento y la sorpresa pasando por su rostro. Era increíble, ella continuaba exactamente la misma de mis recuerdos; parecía un poco cansada, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y éstos no eran tan alegres como acostumbraban a ser, pero aún era mi Alice, la mujer que amé desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron sobre ella.

―Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío… Oh, Dios mío… ¡Bella, corre aquí! ―gritó Alice, colocado la mano en su boca, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

―¿Qué pasó, Alice? ¿Qué sucedió? ―Una morena, que sabía no era desconocida pero en el momento no podía pensar en quién seria, vino corriendo y se petrificó en la puerta al verme.

Ella me enfrento durante algunos segundos, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

―¿Bella?

―¿Hum?

―¿Lo estás viendo? ―preguntó Alice, sin quitar los ojos de mí.

―Claro que sí, Alice.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, regresaste, Jasper!

Y entonces me tomó completamente de sorpresa, lanzándose a mis brazos, pasando los brazos por mi cuello, llenándome de besos, sus lágrimas mojando mi rostro y mi camisa.

―Lo siento mucho, Alice. No debí haber aparecido así, de sorpresa ―dije, colocándola nuevamente en el suelo. Apenas estuvo equilibrada frente a mí, la pequeña niña, a la que ella llamó Victoria, corrió en su dirección, agarrándose de sus piernas―. Debí haber imaginado que habías reconstruido tu vida. A tu marido puede que no le guste verme aquí y…

―¿Mi marido? ―preguntó ella entre sollozos, su voz una octava encima del tono habitual―. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Jasper?

Mis ojos fueron a la pequeña niña nuevamente y, una vez más, pude ver una señal de entendimiento en los ojos de Alice. Pero antes que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, la morena, que continuaba en la puerta observando todo, dio un paso al frente, agachándose al otro lado de la nenita.

―Victoria, querida, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? La tía Bella hizo esa torta de manzana que adoras.

La pequeña soltó las piernas de Alice, agarrando la mano que la morena le extendía, llevándola dentro de casa. Antes, logré ver a Alice dándole una sonrisa, agradeciéndole, y ella se la regresó con un guiño y un: _buena suerte_ , dicho bajito.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y permanecimos mirándonos por largos segundos, hasta que Alice decidió sentarse en el pequeño columpio que había en la entrada, donde acostumbrábamos a pasar horas largas después de mudarnos para esa casa. Desde nuestro primer encuentro nunca habíamos tenido problema con el silencio, pero ahí, en ese momento, el ambiente estaba pesado y yo, que tanto soñé con ese instante, que tenía tantas cosas para decir, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

―¿Cómo puedes creer que me casé de nuevo, Jasper? ―comenzó Alice, interrumpiendo el silencio, su tono de voz no era acusatorio, pero sí incrédulo―. Casi enloquezco cuando no apareciste para buscarme esa noche en la galería, y creí que no sería capaz de sobrevivir cuando vi a mi padre atravesar las puertas de vidrio, sin poder mirarme a los ojos. No necesitó decirme una palabra siquiera para tener la seguridad que mi mayor miedo se había vuelto realidad. Si la gente de la Resistencia no hubiese aparecido esa noche ofreciéndome ayuda, no sé qué sería de mí. Fue la Resistencia, la seguridad de que regresarías un día y Victoria, lo que me ayudó a seguir día a día. Fue solo por eso que continué viviendo. Cuando mi papá descubrió que la verdad de los mareos y desmayos eran causados por un embarazo y no por el fuerte estrés producido por tu desaparición, simplemente no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado estaba extremadamente aliviada, habías dejado una parte de ti conmigo, pero por otro lado, tenía miedo de que nuestra hija creciera sin papá, que nunca te conociera y viera al hombre maravilloso que eres, el hombre de quien me enamoré a primera vista. Me hice la fuerte lo máximo que pude, Jasper. Usaba una máscara de fuerza en frente de mi familia, de Victoria, de la gente de la Resistencia… tal vez esa máscara solo no funcionaba con Bella, finalmente ella sufre tanto como yo, pero cuando llegaba el fin del día, cuando me acostaba en la cama, sólo podía verte frente a mí y entonces mi mundo se volvía a desmoronar, y lloraba todas las noches en estos cuatro años que estuviste lejos.

―Yo…

―No, por favor, déjame continuar… ―dijo, apretando mi mano sobre el columpio, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro―. Cuando por coincidencia, destino o lo que sea, James apareció aquí, necesitando de la ayuda de la Resistencia para salir de París, y nos confirmó a Bella y a mí que su prometido y tú estaban en Auschwitz, me permití algunos instantes de alegría por saber que estabas aún vivo. Pero entonces nos contó algo sobre un consultorio clandestino y el peligro que Edward y tu corrían, y me vi nuevamente aterrorizada, con miedo de que no regresaran nunca más ―dijo ella, tirándose a mi regazo y abrazándome fuerte, y esta vez me permití abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas también, aprovechando al máximo la sensación de tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos después de tanto tiempo.

Permanecimos abrazados por lo que pudo haber sido algunos minutos u horas, no sé con seguridad. Pero si pudiera elegir, continuaría de esa manera para siempre.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, Jasper! ―gritó Alice de pronto, mirándome alarmada―. Debes estar con hambre, cansado, necesitando un baño. ¡Ven, entremos! ―dijo, colocándose de pie, entrelazando nuestras manos.

La detuve una vez más, halándola cerca nuevamente, pasando mis brazos por su cintura.

―¿Alice?

―¿Sí?

―Esa chica que está contigo…

―¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Quién dices que es?

―Su nombre es Isabella. Su prometido fue llevado a Auschwitz, un año después de ti, por lo que James nos contó, ustedes se volvieron amigos y fundaron una especie de consultorio ahí dentro.

―¿Edward Masen?

―Sí. ¿Qué pasó con él, Jasper? ―preguntó y, por primera vez, sus ojos estaban repletos de miedo.

―Yo… no sé. ¿No te buscó?

―¿Me buscó? ¿Cómo así?

―Alice, Edward huyó de Auschwitz algunos días antes de que fuéramos sacados de ahí. Había un teniente en el campo que volvía un infierno su vida, siempre usando a Isabella como objetivo. Con la desaparición de él, Edward concluyó que su prometida podría estar en peligro y decidió huir para reencontrarla. Antes, le pasé tu dirección y prometió buscarte.

―Pero eso nunca pasó… después de que te capturaron me quedé con mis padres, necesitaba de alguien que cuidara a Victoria mientras estaba con la Resistencia. Pero después que París fue liberada regresé a casa. Si hubiese venido yo estaba aquí. Oh, Dios mío, Jasper… ¿será que pasó algo con él? Bella no lo va a soportar.

―Calma, Alice, una fuga no es cosa fácil. Quizá esté escondido en algún lugar. Vamos a tener fe ―dije, limpiando sus lágrimas, pero por dentro también tenía mucho miedo―. Pero ahora, me gustaría conocer a _mi_ hija. Ya fui privado mucho tiempo de su vida y no quiero perder un minuto más.

―Alice mostró una sonrisa, casi tan grande como la del día de nuestro matrimonio y salió disparada, halándome de la mano. Pero entonces, una vez más en esa tarde, me vi congelado en frente de la puerta, mis piernas temblando y mi corazón latiendo acelerado.

―¿Alice?

―¿Qué pasó, mi amor?

―¿Será que voy a gustarle?

El sonido de su carcajada me golpeó, llenando a mi corazón. Realmente estaba en casa, después de años alejado. Y si dependiera de mí, nada más me alejaría de ahí.

―Ella ya te ama, bobo. Solo necesita conocer a su papá de carne y hueso, y no a ese de las fotografías ―y diciendo eso abrió la puerta, llamando a victoria.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

Nuestras rutinas habían cambiado desde que París fue liberada. Alice volvió a su antigua casa, llevándose a Victoria con ella, pera tristeza de Esme y Carlisle que decían sentir la falta de la casa llena. Pero con el fin de la guerra cada vez más cerca, teníamos esperanza de que Jasper y Edward regresaran en cualquier momento. Así como la pequeña, decidí instalarme en la casa que Edward había comprado para nosotros. Los primeros días fueron espantosos, recuerdos horribles y mucha tristeza al mirar el jardín quemado y las muchas cosas quebradas dentro de la casa, pero más que nunca, era hora de recomenzar.

Desde enero, Alice y yo vivíamos en un constante estado de alerta. Cuando Emmett llamó en esa mañana, dándonos la noticia de que Auschwitz había sido liberada por los rusos, creí que no iba a aguantar de tan acelerado que estaba mi corazón, parecía querer salirse de mi pecho y que todo el aire había sido sacado de mis pulmones. Después de años, finalmente parecía que nuestras vidas iban a encajarse nuevamente. Y por semanas me vi sentada todas las noches, después de llegar de la radio, en las escaleras de la puerta, mirando el movimiento de la calle y esperando cada sonido que me alertara de que fuese Edward parado en la entrada del jardín. Me vi estrellándome contra su cuerpo, besando sus labios, repitiendo infinitas veces cuánto lo amaba. Pero los meses fueron pasando y ni Jasper ni Edward regresaron a casa. Y aunque ninguna de las dos lo admitía en voz alta, sabía que, en el fondo, Alice tenía el mismo miedo que yo en su alma.

Ya estábamos en julio y seguíamos sin tener noticias. A pesar de que Francia ya había sido liberada, la Resistencia seguía trabajando firme y fuerte, intentando ayudar a reunir a familias que habían sido separadas o a mandar a judíos fugitivos de regreso a sus casas. El trabajo no disminuía, apenas se volvió, digamos… un poco menos peligroso. Además porque ahora, con De Gaulle en el poder, teníamos respaldo del gobierno francés.

Esa parecía una tarde como cualquier otra. Alice, Rose, Emmett y yo habíamos ido a _Villier-sur-Marne_ a llevar suministros para algunas familias a las que los alemanes habían destruido sus propiedades. Al regreso, terminé quedándome en la casa de Alice para ver a Victoria. La verdad es que me había apegado demasiado a esa pequeña que, aún a tan temprana edad, tenía su vida marcada por la guerra. Ella estaba particularmente agitada esa tarde, queriendo ir a visitar a su abuela. Mientras Alice se arreglaba aproveché para hacer una de mis tortas de manzana para que se la llevaran a Esme y a Carlisle. Solo escuché sus pasitos corriendo por la escalera y aquel grito de: chao, tía Bella. Alice vino corriendo detrás, histérica porque la niña ya estaba en el jardín, y entonces escuché una voz de hombre del lado de afuera y Alice gritando, aún más histérica.

Corrí hacia la puerta y mi corazón se disparó. Mi boca se abría y se cerraba, pero ningún sonido parecía salir. Era como si todas las palabras hubiesen desaparecido de mi mente. No lo conocía personalmente, pero no necesitaba saber quién era el que estaba parado frente a nosotros, mirando a Victoria con una expresión de espanto, era Jasper. Las innumerables fotos esparcidas por la casa me harían reconocer ese rostro en cualquier lugar del mundo y, además de eso, viéndolo así, frente a mí, podía ver cuán parecida era Victoria a su padre.

Dándome cuenta de cuánto ellos dos tenían que hablar, arrastré a Victoria dentro, con la promesa de un pedazo de torta de manzana. Entramos, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a Alice y fuimos a la cocina. Apenas nos sentamos Victoria me miró, con sus ojos curiosos.

―¿Por qué estás llorando, tía Bella?

¿Estaba qué? Me llevé las manos al rosto y solo entonces me di cuenta de las lágrimas silenciosas que fluían por mis ojos. Mi corazón estaba apretado; ¿cómo explicarle a esa niña que estaba frustrada porque su papá apareció y mi prometido no? ¿Tenía ese derecho? Mi amiga estaba viviendo el momento más esperado por nosotras en años; ¿no debía estar feliz por ella?

―No es nada, mi bien. Es que el chico que llegó me hizo recordar a una persona a quien tía Bella extraña mucho ―dije, limpiándome las lágrimas y dándole una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que Victoria lo quebró nuevamente.

―Tía Bella, el hombre parado fuera… ―Se detuvo de pronto, con los ojos fijos en la ventana de la cocina.

―¿Qué pasa con él, querida?

―¿Es el hombre de la foto a la que mamá abraza y llora todo el día y que dice es mi papá? ―Sus ojitos me miraban con una profundidad alarmante para una niña de tan poca edad.

―Sí, querida, es tu papá.

―¿Regresó para quedarse?

―Sí, princesa. Ahora que esta guerra estúpida está llegando a su fin, nadie más va a alejar a tu papá de ustedes ―dije, intentando sonar animada. Pero Victoria continuaba mirando a la nada, con los labios atrapados entre sus dientes.

―¿Tía Bella?

―¿Sí, mi ángel?

―¿Y si no le gusto? Ni siquiera me abrazó como mamá me abraza todas las veces que llega a casa… ―Esta vez sus ojitos estaban repletos de lágrimas.

―Oh, querida… ―dije, colocándola en mi regazo, limpiando sus lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro―. ¡Claro que le vas a gustar! Es solo que todo es muy nuevo para él. Cuando se llevaron a tu papá él no sabía que existías, por eso no te abrazó corriendo como tu mamá siempre hace. Pero estoy segura que apenas Alice le cuente quien eres, va a querer darte un abrazo bien apretado.

―Victoria…

La voz de Alice, entrando nuevamente a la casa, nos interrumpió. Jasper estaba atrás de ella, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. A pesar de que él estaba intentando controlar bien lo que estaba sintiendo, su rostro no escondía la tensión del momento.

―Ven aquí, querida. Hay una persona que quiere conocerte.

―Le di un beso en el rostro y un guiño antes de ponerla en el suelo. Mirando hacia abajo, la niña caminó hasta estar frente a Alice, que se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura de su hija y dijo algo en su oído, lo que hizo que la niña sonriera, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella se puso nuevamente de pie, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper antes de caminar y sentarse a mi lado en la mesa de la cocina. Las dos no podíamos quitar los ojos de la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala.

Padre e hija permanecieron presos en sus propios pensamientos por algunos instantes, pero entonces, Jasper calló de rodillas en el suelo, estirando las manos hacia la niña, que no pensó dos veces antes de tirarse en los brazos de aquel que ahora sabía era su papá. El papá que le fue privado de tener desde su nacimiento. Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Jasper, que acariciaba el cabello color miel de Victoria casi con veneración. Los dos permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo, casi como si quisieran tener la seguridad de que eso era real, que el otro no era fruto de su propia imaginación, mientras Alice y yo observábamos todo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la garganta apretada. La vida de esa familia estaba comenzando encajar… Solo quería que la mía también lo hiciera.

No tardó mucho para que Victoria halara a Jasper de la mano en dirección a la escalera, con seguridad yendo a mostrarle su cuarto y su colección de peluches. Alice dio un profundo suspiro a mi lado antes de ponerse en pie, pareciendo mil veces más agitada de lo normal. Corrió al teléfono, llamando para contar la novedad a sus padres y después a Emmett y Rose, invitándolos a todos a una cena conmemorativa, no dándome oportunidad tampoco para reusarme a la invitación, por más que todo lo que quería en ese momento era correr a mi cada, meterme en mi cama y llorar toda la frustración que estaba en mi pecho.

Aproveché que Alice estaba distraída con los preparativos de la cena para escapar un poco de la casa. Necesitaba tomar aire y pensar. Me senté bajo uno de los árboles del jardín y cerré los ojos, permitiéndome soñar que así como Jasper, Edward también estaba en casa. El ruido de hojas secas siendo pisoteadas me despertó y, al mirar hacia arriba, me encontré con los ojos de Jasper, fijos en mí.

―Hola ―dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

Le di apenas una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, ya que no creía que en ese momento sería capaz de decir algo, a pesar de las innumerables preguntas que quería hacerle.

―Quería darte las gracias.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué motivos tendría para agradecerme aquel sujeto, que acababa de llegar y nunca me había visto antes?

―¿Por…?

―Victoria pasó horas hablando sobre su "tía Bella" ―dijo, con los ojos brillando al decir el nombre de la niña―. Y habría pasado mucho más tiempo, si Alice no hubiese aparecido y obligándole a ir a tomar un baño.

―Es una nena encantadora. Una Alice en miniatura en su temperamento. Mi pésame ―dije riendo, dándome cuenta cuán fácil era sentirme a gusto al lado de él.

―Realmente extrañé como es Alice. Y ella me contó también sobre todo el apoyo y soporte que le diste mientras… bien, ya sabes.

―Ah, Alice se convirtió en más que una amiga en estos último años. Creo que el dolor de la pérdida y el desespero nos unió. Nadie de nuestro grupo entendía tanto por lo que yo estaba pasando como ella y viceversa. Bien, pensándolo ahora, creo que Alice me conquistó después del primer día en que nos conocimos. Emmett intentando protegerme, impidiéndome entrar en la Resistencia y Alice ahí, enfrentando y exigiendo que yo tuviera el derecho de elegir lo que quería hacer con mi vida a partir de ahí.

―Eso es muy típico de ella ―dijo riendo.

El silencio invadió nuevamente el jardín. No llegaba a ser incómodo, pero era visible que teníamos aún mucho qué hablar, solo que era como si falta coraje para traer el asunto a flote.

―¿Sabes qué es gracioso? ―dijo Jasper de pronto, mirando al frente, casi como si estuviese pensando en voz alta―. Edward y yo pasamos años conversando sobre ustedes dos, sobre cómo serían nuestras vidas cuando regresáramos a París, imaginando si se convertirían en amigas como nosotros, y aquí están ustedes, dándose soporte la una a la otra, así como los dos nos lo dimos en ese infierno.

―¿Dónde está él, Jasper? ―pregunté finalmente. La verdad, esa era la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que apareció en la puerta de la casa de Alice, pero solo hasta entonces tuve el coraje suficiente.

Jasper suspiró, mirándome por algunos segundos antes de murmurar.

―No lo sé, Bella. Realmente no lo sé.

―¿Cómo así? James dijo que ustedes estaban presos, juntos…

―Sí, lo estábamos, pero al inicio del año decidió huir, y esa noche fue la última vez que vi a Edward. Para mí, a esta altura él ya debería estar aquí en París contigo, pero Alice me contó que no ha aparecido.

Las lágrimas volvieron y era imposible controlar los sollozos que hacían que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Sentí que Jasper me abrazada, pero sabía que nada ni nadie sería capaz de calmarme. Necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Me sentía de nuevo como aquella noche en la que el maldito Newton me dijo que Edward estaba muerto. Una vez más mi corazón se partió en millones de pedacitos.

―Va a estar todo bien, Bella. Debe estar escondido por ahí, en algún lugar, esperando la hora correcta para regresar. No pienses lo peor ―susurró Jasper en mi oído.

―¿Por qué decidió escapar, Jasper? James nos dijo que ustedes hicieron a un lado la posibilidad de huir diversas veces, ¿entonces, por qué justo ahora decidió correr el riesgo?

―Bien…

―Dime, Jasper. Por favor, necesito saberlo.

―Esa no fue la primera vez que Edward habló de huir. Eso ya había pasado en la noche en que recibió la foto…

―Oh, Dios mío ―hablé, recordando el relato que el malnacido de Newton había hecho antes de morir.

―En una noche él recibió una foto tuya abrazada al Teniente Mike Newton y realmente él se desesperó, principalmente después de leer la frase en la que él Teniente le decía a Edward que no podría hacer nada por salvarte. Con mucho trabajo recuperó la razón y vio que con Mike rondándote no podía regresar a París y acercarse a ti. Decidió entonces concentrar nuestras fuerzas en ayudar al máximo de personas que pudiésemos ahí dentro, rogando para que la guerra terminara pronto y pudiésemos regresar a casa. Newton desaparecía por temporadas, pero siempre regresaba, provocando a Edward, contándole sobre los encuentros que tuvo contigo, pidiéndole consejos y otras cosas sórdidas del tipo. A pesar del dolor que le causaba, Edward aguantaba todo y siempre decía que estaba bien, que por lo menos así tenía noticias tuyas. Pero más de un año pasó sin que el Teniente regresara al campo, y una noche supimos que había sido asesinado por miembros de la Resistencia. Edward quedó aún más angustiado con la noticia y con miedo de que algo te hubiese sucedido. Fue cuando decidió que no podía esperar más y tomó la decisión de escapar.

Si antes me era difícil controlar las lágrimas, ahora era realmente imposible. No podía creer que la culpa de que Edward haya escapado y estar Dios sabrá donde, era mía. Aunque yo intentara hacer lo correcto, siempre terminaba estropeando todo. Era yo quien debí haber sido presa, torturada y quien sabe, hasta asesinada, no Edward. La culpa de todo aquello era mía. Intenté usar a Newton para descubrir el paradero de él y solo causé más sufrimiento y dolor para todos. Si Edward aún estuviese vivo ―necesitaba creer que así era―, ¿sería capaz de perdonarme algún día?

―No te martirices, Bella ―dijo Jasper, como leyendo mis pensamientos―. Edward te amaba y pensaba en ti todo el tiempo. Todo lo que él hacía ahí dentro era pensar en ti y desear que pudieses estar orgullosa de él. Se arrepentía muchas veces de no haberte escuchado y haberse ido de París cuando había tiempo.

Intenté sonreír, pero la impresión que tenía era que la risa debió haber salido más como una mueca. No había caso, no conseguía perdonarme mientras no viese a Edward frente a mí y escuchara esas palabras salir de su propia boca.

―¡Papá! ¡Tía Bella! ―la vocecita de Victoria nos alcanzó antes que su cuerpo pequeño apareciera frente a nosotros, en un lindo vestido de bolitas―. Mamá los está llamando.

Jasper extendió la mano, ayudándome a levantar, y antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa con Victoria a su lado, se giró nuevamente, mirándome con ternura.

―Antes de partir Edward me hizo una promesa, Bella. Me dijo que cuando encontrara a Alice le diría que la amo, aunque eso fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida. Confío en mi amigo. No va a quebrar su promesa.

Necesitaba, más que nunca, agarrarme a esa esperanza. Y fue eso lo que me impulsó dentro de la casa nuevamente, y para la celebración que nos esperaba.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:**

 **El flashback de Jasper, sus relatos y todo lo que le pasó en sus últimos días en el campo de concentración, fueron basados en el relato real de Miklos Nyiszli en el libro: Auschwitz, el testimonio de un médico**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego por hoy… ¿qué creen que pasó con Edward?**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, espero poder regresar a actualizar una vez cada 15. Quedan pocos capítulos: 2 capítulos, el epílogo y una escena extra ;) si me da tiempo les subo más capítulos en menos tiempo.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Nos leemos en 15… o antes :D**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	13. Back to you

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo (reproducirla cuando aparezca la señal ;) ambienta la lectura) :**

 **(1) Amazing ― Janelle**

 **(2) Hometown Glory ― Adele**

 **(3) Back to you ― John Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 ― Back to you**

 **(1)**

―¿Cómo está llevándolo hoy, Natasha?

―Ya no está deshidratado y tampoco con anemia. Las heridas en las manos y en los pies ya están casi secas también. Pero continúa en coma, doctor Stefan. Ninguna mejora significativa de ayer a hoy.

―¿Lograron descubrir quién es él o alguna información útil?

―Nada, doctor, sin documentos resulta realmente difícil descubrir quién es y buscar algo. La única información que tenemos es ese nombre que los soldados dijeron que susurraba cuando fue encontrado: Bella.

―Vamos a rogar para que despierte pronto, Natasha.

.

.

.

Una vez más estaba parada al lado de su cama, contemplando ese rostro joven y sereno. Él podría fácilmente ser comparado con alguien simplemente dormido, pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Sabía que ese no era el caso. Había acabado de girarlo una vez más en la cama, para evitar que heridas se hicieran en su piel y también de rasurarlo. Esa era mi rutina desde hace meses, cuidar al bello hombre que llegó gravemente herido, en coma, con una herida de bala en la cabeza. Por la ropa que usaba y por el pésimo estado de salud, todo conducía a creer que se trataba de un judío fugitivo, muy probablemente de Auschwitz, el campo más cercado a donde fue encontrado él, tumbado en medio de matorrales y semiconsciente.

―Oh, chico guapo, necesitas ser fuerte y recuperarte. No hay más nada que podamos hacer por ti además de lo que estamos haciendo. Necesitas ser fuerte y ayudar a tu organismo a revertir este cuadro. Depende más de ti que de cualquier otro aquí en este hospital. ¿No quieres estar bien? ¡Debe haber tanta gente esperándote ahora que la guerra acabó! ¿Bella quizá sea una de ellas? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu madre, hermana, novia? Sobreviste hasta el final de la guerra, muchacho, mereces recomenzar tu vida ahora que todo terminó.

No sabía si sería capaz o no de escucharme. Algunos médicos creían que sí, otros que no, pero prefería creer que aquel hombre que para muchos parecía solo dormido, me escuchaba y que mis palabras podrían impulsarlo a luchar por su vida.

.

.

.

 **Enero de 1946**

 **(2)**

―Carajo, Bella, sé cuán difícil esto debe estar siendo para ti, pero hoy es el matrimonio de Rose y Emm, y ellos merecen que la madrina esté en el altar con un rostro alegre, y no de quien acabó de llegar de un entierro. ¡Mira, ni siquiera te hiciste las uñas! ―gritó Alice, espantada al ver a su amiga, aún bajo las cobijas, en esa fría tarde de París.

Seis meses habían pasado desde el regreso de Jasper y la guerra había terminado. Poco a poco, dentro de lo posible, las personas intentaban retomar sus vidas, reconstruir sus casas, soñar con un futuro mejor, curar heridas. Menos Bella. Ella parecía cada día más sin vida, sin esperanzas, los días nunca parecían tan grises para la morena como ahora. El regreso de Jasper a la normalidad, la continuidad de la vida de los otros la hería más de lo que ella se permitía admitir.

El matrimonio de Rose y Emmett vino solo para agravar aún más la situación. Estaba feliz por sus amigos y sabía que Edward también lo estaría al ver a su mejor amigo dar un paso tan importante, pero junto con esa alegría venía la culpa por permitirse estar alegre, y la tristeza de saber que Edward no estaba ahí. Más que eso, el desespero de saber que soñó tanto con ese momento, planeó tanto su propio matrimonio y ahora, ese sueño parecía algo imposible, inalcanzable.

Emmett la había invitado para ser su madrina y decidió no tener padrino. Ese puesto, según él, no podría ser ocupado por otra persona que no fuese Edward y, si él no podía estar presente, nada más justo que ese lugar quedara vacío. Por su parte, Alice y Jasper serían los padrinos de Rose. Al principio estuvo conmovida con el gesto de Emmett, pero al verse ahí, de pie en ese altar, frente a una Iglesia llena, solo quería a alguien a su lado para garantizar que sus rodillas no flaquearan o que su cuerpo se desmoronara, como ya había pasado con su vida.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, sin tregua, mientras el Padre permitía que Emmett y Rose hicieran sus votos. Él habló de cómo Rose lo hizo entender el verdadero significado del amor, aquello sobre lo que su amigo tanto hablaba y él poco sabía. Ella, por su parte, resaltó la importancia del amor ante el caos y cómo en muchos momentos él fue su fuerza ante el dolor de la guerra.

El más nuevo matrimonio dejó la iglesia bajo una inmensa lluvia de arroz, seguidos por una Bella llorando, amparada por Jasper y Alice. Podía oír algunos murmullos sobre cuán bonita era la emoción de la madrina, pero no le hizo mucho caso a eso.

Bella, Alice y Jasper fueron hasta el restaurante donde sería la recepción. Rose y Emmett eligieron el lugar, diciendo que ahí fue donde conocieron y donde formaron un grupo tan guerrero, era el mejor lugar de París para celebrar. No tardó para que Jasper la sacara a bailar, contándole un poco sobre su readaptación al trabajo en el hospital. Sabía que le llevaría un tiempo volver a ser lo que era antes, para superar sus traumas, para liberarse de las pesadillas que lo azotaban en las noches, pero sabía que con terapia y con la ayuda de su familia y amigos, un día lo lograría.

Bella y él se habían vuelto buenos amigos también y muchas veces los dos pasaban horas conversando sobre todo y nada, pero principalmente sobre Edward. Por más que le doliera, a Bella le gustaba oír a otro hombre contando sobre el día a día de ellos, principalmente en el consultorio clandestino. Ella sabía que ahí, por lo menos un poco, Edward debía sentirse libre, haciendo lo que más amaba, salvar vidas. Jasper, por su parte, hacía lo que podía para ayudar a Bella. Sabía que Edward haría lo mismo si la situación fuese al revés, y esa era una manera de mantener viva la presencia de su amigo.

De los brazos de Jasper fue pasada a los de Emmett que, para su desespero, la hizo dar vueltas por el salón, aún sobre sus protestas por ser muy descoordinada. Pero a pesar del miedo de caer y dar un espectáculo en el matrimonio de sus amigos, ella terminó divirtiéndose y riendo como hace tiempo no se permitía, mientras desde la mesa, Rose, Alice y Jasper sonreían por la escena que se desarrollaba en la pista.

―Estoy tan preocupada por ella ―dijo Alice, apuntando a Bella con la cabeza.

―También me preocupo, Ali, pero cada persona tiene su tiempo para lidiar con el dolor y sus traumas. Piensa que si la situación fuera al revés, si yo no hubiese regresado a casa, ¿lo habrías superado?

―Pero ya pasaron seis meses, Jazz.

―Lo sé, mi amor, pero no es como si la relación simplemente hubiese llegado a su fin. Fue forzado a acabarse. Y Bella necesita readaptarse, necesita aprender a vivir sin la presencia de Edward. Y lo peor, ella sabe que la posibilidad mayor es que él no regrese a casa, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere permitirse creer en eso. Es una lucha interna muy grande.

―Eso es lo que más me preocupa ―dijo Rose, participando por primera vez en la conversa―. Tengo miedo que ella nunca más se permita ser feliz de nuevo. Que nunca vuelva a ser esa chica llena de vida de quien Emmett me hablaba.

En ese preciso momento la música llegó a su fin y Bella miró a sus amigos, sentados en la mesa principal del salón. Tenían expresiones extrañas en sus rostros, pero no tardaron en devolverle la sonrisa pequeña que ella les ofreció mientras caminaba hasta ellos, en busca de una silla y de algo para beber.

.

.

.

Bella's POV

 **(3)**

Sabía que mis amigos estaban preocupados por mí y que debía estar agradecida por tener amigos tan dignos de recibir esa denominación, pero la verdad es que hace seis meses solo quería que las personas me olvidaran y me dejaran quieta en mi rincón con mi dolor. No quería y no creía justo ser un peso muerto en medio de la felicidad desbordante de Alice y Rose. Pero ellos simplemente no me lo permitían. Parecía que todos habían armado un esquema de rotación para estar pendientes de mí. Y cuando digo todos, son todos: Ángela, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, mis padres ―que finalmente pudieron regresar a su casa al terminar la guerra―, y hasta victoria que, por lo menos una vez por semana, "exigía" en querer pasar el día conmigo.

Mamá vivía insistiendo en que colocara esa casa en venta y regresara a mi pequeño apartamento en Montmartre o a la de ella y Charlie, decía que ese lugar estaba repleto de recuerdos malos. ¡Cómo estaba de equivocada! Ese lugar era todo lo que me restaba, era donde estaban los mejores y los peores recuerdos, y nunca sería capaz de vender el lugar que Edward compró pensando en los dos, el lugar que tantas veces fue el testigo ocular de nuestro amor. Si esas paredes hablaran, ellas tendrían muchos buenos momentos para contar, y eran esos momentos que intentaba al máximo mantener en mi memoria.

Jasper parecían quien me entendía mejor. Tal vez por la profesión, por los traumas sufridos, o simplemente por permitir colocarse en mi lugar y pensar en como actuaría si Alice no estuviese más ahí, o Victoria. A pesar de apenas seis meses de convivencia, ya era visible cuánto la niña estaba loca por su papá, ella hablaba de él con un orgullo y con un amor palpable; y al mismo tiempo lo era para él, que cada día descubría una particularidad más de la pequeña.

Realmente no sé lo que haría si no fuese por Jasper, quien me contaba sus historias y que me hacían sentir como si Edward estuviera ahí, cerca de mí, al alcance de mis manos.

Era un viernes como cualquier otro, por lo menos para mí. Ningún plan para la noche, aunque Ángela me hubiera invitado a cenar a su casa, con ella y Ben. Tomé el camino a casa después de salir de la radio, pensando sólo en tomar un baño y tirarme en la cama, abrazada a la almohada de Edward. Rose y Emmett aún estaban de luna de miel, y Alice y Jasper con seguridad tendrían un plan para ellos. Pero al pasar por _Champs Elysées_ , terminé por tomar el rumbo contrario y cuando vi, ya estaba parada frente a la torre símbolo de París.

Era como si mi inconsciente siempre me llevara a ese lugar, aquel que siempre fue mi monumento favorito en toda la ciudad. Como nuestra casa, esa torre también presenció momentos inolvidable: el pedido de matrimonio y las simples charlas después de conocernos, cuando Edward me contaba sobre su infancia, su vida en Alemania, sus sueños, temores… más tarde, la torre presenció nuestros planes y sueños conjuntos, y después mi dolor y mi soledad. Como una niña perdida, sin rumbo, ahí me permitía llorar y sacar todo mi sufrimiento.

La noche caía rápidamente debido al invierno, y el viendo que azotaba la ciudad parecía helar mi alma. A medida que la noche se acercaba, cada vez menos personas permanecieron por ahí. La gran mayoría de turistas, admirados con la imponencia del monumento símbolo de la ciudad, aprovechaban para sacarse fotos en sus bellos trajes de invierno. Pero incluso eran pocos, comparados con años pasados. La guerra terminó, pero las personas aún no se habían recuperado totalmente de sus traumas y miedos; pero principalmente, la crisis económica podía sentirse por todos lados.

A pesar del miedo de la soledad que encontraría al llegar a casa, el frio congelante y el cansancio terminaron venciéndome y ya estaba de pie, lista para retomar mi camino, cuando una figura parada en uno de los extremos de la torre llamó mi atención. A primera vista parecía un mendigo, con la ropa sucia y desarreglada, el cabello desordenado y sucio y larga barba. Pero había algo familiar en ese hombre.

Como un imán apuntando al Norte, me vi caminando en dirección a él, sintiendo a mi corazón desacompasado y las piernas débiles. Parecía confundido, como si no supiese bien dónde estaba. Ya estaba cerca cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, girándose.

 _Y ese verde… bien reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar._

 _Mi vida estaba de vuelta._


	14. Fix you

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canciones del capítulo:**

 **(1) Fix you ― Coldplay**

 **(2) I Shall Believe – Sheryl Crow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 ― Fix you**

 **(1)**

 **Bella's POV**

Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el desayuno y podía sentir los ojos de Edward pegados a mi espalda. Hace una semana que lo encontré a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar ―lo que no era muy común―, pero parecía evitarme, dejándome en un estado deplorable.

Pasé años imaginando como sería nuestro reencuentro, y ni en mis peores pesadillas había sido como la realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Mis piernas parecían pesar una tonelada mientras caminaba en dirección a aquel hombre, que en nada se parecía al Edward de mis recuerdos, si no fuese por los ojos color esmeralda que conocía tan bien. Me miraba con una expresión extraña, casi amenazadora, pero en ningún momento nuestros ojos se desviaron. Era como si los dos temiéramos que, en un parpadeo, la imagen frente a nosotros desapareciera.

―¡Edward… Edward, mi amor, regresaste! Tuve tanto miedo, tanto miedo… ―prácticamente grité, tirándome a su pecho y abrazando su cuello, sintiendo que las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y mojaban su blusa de tela.

Estuve ahí algunos momentos, solo llorando y aspirando aquel aroma natural que siempre me calmaba, cuando me di cuenta de que él parecía tenso ante aquella demostración de afecto y, más aún, no retribuía mi abrazo. Con mucho esfuerzo logré soltar su cuello, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás antes de volver a mirarlo.

―Edward, mi amor, ¿pasó algo?

Si es posible, la expresión en su rostro me dejó aún más devastada. Parecía angustiado, confundido, mirando hacia los lados y entonces de regreso a mí. Siguió mirándome, pero su expresión no se suavizaba, era como si estuviese haciendo un cálculo muy difícil en su cabeza.

―Disculpe… ―dijo él, bajando la miranda hacia el suelo―… pero no tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

El shock que me atravesó casi me hace caer. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía la seguridad que ese era mi Edward. ¡Lo reconocería hasta en el infierno! pero algo había pasado con él y tenía que descubrir lo que era.

―¿No te acuerdas de mí? ―pregunté con voz neutra, no quería demostrar cuánto me hería aquello.

―La verdad, siento como si no recordara nada. Solo sé que desperté un día y no sabía dónde estaba o quien era. Las enfermeras y el médico me decían que durante la noche gritaba mucho, pero solo un nombre repetía: ¡Bella!

―¿Qué? ―casi grité, incapaz de refrenar mis emociones. ¿Cómo era posible que me llamara pero no me recordara? Si fuese posible, sentía a mi corazón cada vez más apretado. Miedo, angustia, dolor al pensar en todo lo que él sufría―. ¿Dónde estabas, cómo llegaste aquí?

―Me desperté en un hospital improvisado, en la frontera entre Polonia y la Unión Soviética*. Como solo hablaba francés, el médico imaginó que soy de aquí y me trajo. Durante algunos días intentó ayudarme a encontrar a alguien, pero simplemente no logro recordar. Y entonces tuvo que regresar a Polonia, pero decidí quedarme. Salí a caminar, para ver si recordaba algo y, por algún motivo, vine a parar a este lugar.

Mis piernas flaquearon, pero antes de que cayera, sentí a unos brazos fuertes sostenerme. Cerré los ojos para contener a las lágrimas que insistían en salir de mis ojos, recordando las innumerables veces que aquellos brazos me agarraron. Pensar en mi Edward, sin memoria, sin embargo con su subconsciente gritando por mí, era como si alguien hubiese enterrado una daga en mi pecho y, no contento, retorcido el instrumento de un lado para otro diversas veces.

―Oh, Dios mío. Sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero soy Bella, a quien te dijeron llamabas. Tu nombre es Edward y habíamos acabado de comprometernos cuando la guerra comenzó y… y te llevaron lejos de mí ―dije, histérica, sin lograr contener las lágrimas―. Tienes una casa, no muy lejos de aquí, que compraste para cuando nos casáramos. Ven, te llevo hasta ahí y te cuento todo lo que quieras saber.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo aún más confundido, mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado. Quería tomar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él, entonces me contenté con solo caminar al lado del hombre al que más amé en mi vida y que pasó largos años lejos de mí.

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde esa noche, Edward no dijo una sola palabra más. Solo me miraba, con el rostro arrugado, como si estuviese haciendo fuerza para recodar y, en la mayoría de las veces, se acostaba con una expresión frustrada en el rostro.

Emmett y Jasper venía a verlo regularmente, así como las chicas, pero él no parecía reconocer a ninguno de los chicos y, así como cuando estaba conmigo, no decía una sola palabra. Solo miraba cada uno de los rostros con atención y después se retiraba, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Las pesadillas eran constantes. Todas las noches se despertaba gritando cosas inentendibles y de repente empezaba a llamarme. Eso era como si yo también estuviera en medio de su mal sueño, pero aun así todas las noches corría hasta su cuarto, intentando hacer que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí y que todo estaría bien.

Ya no lo tocaba. En la primera noche, lo abracé mientras él gritaba y Edward pareció empeorar, debatiéndose en mis brazos, con gritos de: no me toque, no me toque. Desde esa noche, solo me acostaba a su lado, susurrando palabras dulces, recordándole nuestros momentos juntos, rezando internamente para que en algún momento abriera los ojos y fuera nuevamente _mi_ Edward.

―¿Lograste recordar algo esta noche? ―pregunté, mientras colocaba las tostadas francesas y jugo en la mesa.

Permaneció un buen tiempo mirándome antes de suspirar y balancear la cabeza negativamente.

Nos sentamos en el más absoluto silencio. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Por más que intentara ser optimista, no lograba dejar de preguntarme cómo sería si nunca más volvía a recordar.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Me encerré en mi cuarto un poco antes de que ella saliera para su trabajo y me senté en medio de la cama, halando mi cabello con fuerza. Odiaba toda esa situación. Odiaba no lograr recordar nada de lo que pasó conmigo antes de aquella tarde en que me desperté en un lugar extraño y una mujer, toda de blanco, me dijo que estaba en un hospital. No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué estaba ahí, pero ellos me contaron que fui encontrado en un estado semiinconsciente en un matorral, cerca de Auschwitz, con una herida de bala en la cabeza y que la única cosa que gritaba era un nombre: Bella. Según ellos, lo más probable era que yo era fugitivo del campo de concentración, pero simplemente no conseguía recordar nada, ni a la tal Bella.

Lo médicos me hicieron varios exámenes y, de acuerdo a ellos, la amnesia era pasajera, consecuencia del shock que sufrí. Solo el tiempo podría traer mis recuerdos de regreso. Un día, el médico que me cuidaba me avisó que venía a París para un compromiso y que, como mi idioma llevaba a creer que era de Francia, sería mejor que fuera con él para ver si la ciudad me traía algunos recuerdos. Hasta que, un día, estaba caminando solo y miré la torre, imponente, al final de la calle. Era como si un imán me halara a ese lugar, y no logré parar hasta que estuve a sus pies.

Estaba sintiéndome frustrado, mirando a ese monumento frente a mí, como si mi subconsciente quisiera que recordara algo, pero simplemente no lo conseguía. Podría jurar que ese lugar era importante para mí, ¿pero por qué? ¿Cómo?

Y entonces ella aprecio, llamándome por mi nombre y garantizando que era Bella, quien me dijeron llamaba todas las noches mientras dormía. ¡Edward! Ahora tenía un nombre para orientarme. No tenía por qué confiar en ella o en todo lo que me contaba, no sabía ni siquiera si debía seguirla como ella sugería, pero al mirar en sus ojos, podía ver la verdad ahí.

Una semana se pasó desde aquel encuentro. Una semana en la que me esforzaba para recordar algo y, mientras tanto, nada parecía tener sentido. Sabía que continuaba teniendo pesadillas todas las noches y que era la presencia de ella en el cuarto lo que me calmaba. De alguna manera era como si mi subconsciente estuviera acostumbrándose a la presencia de ella a mi lado en la cama. Pero, infelizmente, antes de que el sol se asomara en el cielo, ella regresaba a su cuarto y me dejaba nuevamente solo.

Todas las mañanas, Bella me preguntaba sobre cómo había sido mi noche y si me había acordado de algo, y todas las mañanas solo negaba con la cabeza. No hablaba desde aquella tarde en la Torre. Era como si al hablar en voz alta, todo aquello se volviera realidad: las pesadillas ―donde me veía arrastrado por hombres que invadían mi casa y me confinaban en un vagón lleno y entonces un tiro se hacía eco―, la falta de memoria o el no saber quién era y, principalmente, la frustración que causaba en ella. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba, y no quería eso. A pesar de no recordarla, sabía que ella era importante y que me hacía bien, y no quería, no podía ser el causante de su sufrimiento. En el fondo de mi alma sabía que ella era especial, y era por ella, por encima de todo, que quería recordar.

No tardó mucho para que la escuchara balbucear una despedida cualquiera, saliendo para el trabajo, como hacia todas las mañanas y entonces salí también, una vez más rumbo a la Torre Eiffel. La tarde pasó conmigo sentado ahí, mirando al monumento como si él pudiera traer las respuestas que buscaba desesperadamente.

.

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

Cuando intentas hacer lo mejor pero no lo logras

 _When you get what you want but not what you need_

Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no es lo que necesitas

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no logras dormir

 _Stuck in reverse_

Estancando en reversa

.

Volví a la casa un poco antes de las seis de la tarde. Sabía que ella se preocuparía si no estoy cuando regrese, y no quería causarle más sufrimiento del que le había causado, aparentemente, hace años.

Estaba en el sofá mirando noticias en la TV cuando Bella llegó, hermosa en un vestido blanco con estampado negro.

―Buenas noches, Edward. ¿Tuviste un buen día? ―preguntó, con una calurosa sonrisa en sus labios, un poco amoratados debido al frio de esa noche en París. Extrañamente, esa noche parecía más fría de lo normal en el invierno parisino.

No lograba decir una palabra o hacer algún movimiento. Mis ojos no se quitaban de su vestido y entonces, uno a uno, los recuerdos fueron acudiendo a mi mente.

 _._

― _Newton… ¿qué estás haciendo?_

― _No es de tu incumbencia, Masen. Sal de aquí._

― _¡Corre, Lauren!_

― _¡Imbécil, me las vas a pagar!_

 _._

― _Mamá, papá, ¿por qué estamos regresando a París?_

― _Es necesario, Edward. Alemania ya no es segura con Hitler en el poder._

 _._

― _¿Claro de Luna?_

― _¿Conoces a Debussy?_

― _Claro. Es uno de mis compositores favoritos. Mamá me decía que cuando yo era pequeña, solo dormía con esa canción. ¿Qué pasó?_

― _No, nada._

― _Claro que pasó algo. Cuéntame._

― _Es solo que... también solo podía dormir con el sonido de esta canción. Y por eso mismo, fue una de las primeras que aprendí a tocar. Siempre me calmaba. Si quieres, te puedo enseñar…_

― _Oh… lo adoraría, pero necesitas tener mucha paciencia._

― _Puedo ser paciente._

 _._

― _Mamá, papá, le voy a pedir a Bella matrimonio._

― _¡Oh, hijo mío, eso es maravilloso!_

― _Pero Edward, ¿crees que es un buen momento?_

― _No lo sé, papá, solo sé que quiero estar al lado de ella para siempre._

 _._

― _Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas convertirte en la Señora Masen, aquella a la que amo y a quien amaré un poco más cada día hasta el fin de mi existencia?_

 _._

― _Edward, por el amor de Dios, necesitamos irnos pronto de aquí._

― _No me voy, Bella, no quiero._

― _¿Pero por qué no? ¡Los alemanes están aquí, en el lugar donde nunca esperamos que fueran a invadir! París se volvió peligroso._

― _Por eso mismo, Bella. No voy a abandonar a mis padres._

― _¿Pero quién está hablando de abandonar? Vámonos todos juntos._

― _¿Y a dónde iríamos?_

― _A Londres, Estados Unidos, no lo sé, Edward. Para cualquier lugar lejos de aquí._

― _No voy a continuar huyendo, Bella. No quiero huir. Si ellos invaden Francia con tanta facilidad, ¿qué crees que va a pasar con otros países?_

― _No lo sé, Edward. Solo sé que no aguanto más toda esta presión._

― _Calma, amor. Confía en mí. No me va a pasar nada. Te voy a proteger… con mi vida de ser preciso._

 _._

― _Edward, ¿qué significa eso?_

― _Esto, mi amor, es nuestra futura casa. ¿O creíste que te pediría matrimonio y no buscaría un lugar para que vivamos?_

― _Edward?_

― _¿Sí, mi amor?_

― _Necesito más. Necesito sentirte, por favor._

― _Tus deseos son órdenes, madame._

 _._

― _Gracias, Emmett. Gracias, Ángela. En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que vinieron a celebrar este momento con nosotros. La presencia de todos ustedes es realmente muy importante. Pero ahora, me gustaría llamar aquí al escenario a la mujer más linda de este salón. Bella, amor, ¿puedes venir aquí?_

 _._

― _Bella, ¿estás segura que no vienes conmigo?_

― _No puedo, Edward. Sabemos que si voy a tu cada, la última cosa que haremos será dormir, y mañana necesito estar temprano en la radio. ¡Pero prometo que paso a la hora del almuerzo y seré tuya por el resto de la tarde!_

― _¿lo prometes?_

― _Lo prometo. Ahora vete, antes que el toque de queda te encuentre fuera de casa._

― _Buenas noches, amor._

― _Buenas noches, Edward. Hasta mañana._

 _._

― _¡Papá! ¡No, no, por favor, no hagan eso!_

 _._

― _Mira, mira, si es Edward Masen. Que placer volverte a ver, Masen._

― _Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo, Newton._

 _._

― _¡Jasper! ¡Eso es!_

― _¡Eso es qué?_

― _Podemos aprovechar tu "contacto" y tratar a los judíos aquí, evitando que se enfermen o los maten. Vamos a crear una especie de consultorio clandestino._

 _._

― _¿Edward, me puedes explicar qué significa eso?_

― _No te enojes, mon amour. Estaba en la vitrina y apenas lo vi tuve la seguridad de que te quedaría perfecto._

 _._

― _Tan caliente y tan ingenua… que pena que justo a ella no la puedas salvar, Cullen… M.N_

 _._

― _¿Están hablando del Teniente Mike Newton?_

― _Sí. Estaba pensando en su desaparición todo este tiempo._

― _¿No supieron?_

― _¿Saber qué?_

― _Dicen que lo asesinaron en una emboscada de la Resistencia._

― _Necesito huir de aquí._

― _Edward, piénsalo bien. Es arriesgado; ¡si te atrapan estarás muerto! Y esta guerra está cerca del fin. No va a tardar mucho más._

― _Jasper, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que venimos diciéndonos el uno al otro que esta guerra se está acabando? Desde que llegué aquí hablamos sobre el fin y hasta ahora nada. El tiempo está pasando y necesito saber, Jasper, necesito tener la seguridad que de que Bella está bien._

 _._

― _Hoch dort!_

 _._

 _._

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

Y las lágrimas caen por su rostro

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes sustituir

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

Cuando amas a alguien, pero eso es en vano

 _could it be worse?_

¿Podría ser peor?

.

.

.

.

―Bella, por favor, quítate ese vestido.

―¿C… cómo? ―preguntó ella, mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa, cautela y confusión.

―¡Ahora, Bella!

Mantuve mi cabeza baja, las manos sobre mi rostro, y podía sentir las lágrimas mojar mis palmas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí cuando ella regresó a la sala, trayendo un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta blanca, marcando sus perfectas curvas ―cielos, cómo extrañe ese cuerpo―, deteniéndose frente a mi antes de agacharse, colocando las manos suavemente sobre mis rodillas.

―Edward…

―¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué, qué Edward? No estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿De que estás hablando?

―¿Por qué salías con Mike? ¿Por qué saliste a cenar con él justo con ese vestido?

Pude ver la comprensión en sus ojos, aunque estuvieran repletos de lágrimas.

―Porque necesitaba de una parte de ti conmigo, para lograr soportar estar al lado de él; porque no podía flaquear y echar mi plan a perder. Necesitaba saber si estabas realmente muerto o no. Él era la única persona que me podía dar las respuestas.

―¿Te acercaste a Mike por mi culpa? ―pregunté, sin darme cuenta aún de todo eso. _Se expuso al peligro por mí_ …―. ¿Tienes noción del peligro que corriste, Bella? ¿O de cómo me sentiría al regresar a casa y no encontrarte si algo te hubiera pasado?

―¿Y tú tienes noción de cómo me sentí cuando entré en esta casa y encontré todo revuelto, cosas quebradas y ni señal de ti? ¡Casi enloquezco, Edward! Realmente no sé qué hubiera hecho si no fuese por Emmett, Rose y Alice. Pero a pesar del apoyo de ellos y de la Resistencia, me hacías falta. Tenía miedo, Edward… tanto miedo…

―Alice… ―Ahora, aquella pequeña que venía siempre tenía sentido―. No logro creer que ustedes dos se ayudaran, volviéndose amigas mientras Jasper y yo intentábamos ayudarnos el uno al otro a sobrevivir.

―Alice me amparó en los momentos más difíciles. Las dos sufríamos el mismo dolor, era fácil entendernos y apoyarnos.

―Me conforta, de algún modo saber que tuviste a alguien para cuidarte ya que te fallé en eso.

―Shhhh… ―dijo ella, colocando los dedos en mis labios―. No digas eso, Edward. No fue elección tuya, no tuviste opción. En el fondo debí creerle a Alice cuando me dijo que no podía creerle a Mike lo que me dijo esa noche. Pero estaba sin rumbo, tan perdida… y diciendo la verdad o no, él te conocía, sabía dónde podrías estar. Él era mi única chance de descubrir algo. Me llenaba de ansiedad cada que me encontraba con él, me enervaba, pero aun así, Mike era mi única esperanza. Después que James apareció y nos contó sobre Jasper y tú, y sobre el peligro que estabas corriendo en las manos del Teniente Newton, tuve ganas de ir hasta él y estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

―¿James? ¿Tuvieron contacto con James?

―Sí, él apareció en _Cergy-pontoise_ y un hombre que lo encontró pidió ayuda de la Resistencia para llevarlo a algún lugar seguro. Fue el peor y el mejor día de mi vida.

―¿Cómo así?

Bella mordió sus labios, una características tan suya y una más de las cosas que había extrañado, pareciendo pensar un poco en mi pregunta, antes de volver a hablar.

―Peor porque durante todo el camino Alice y yo creímos que el fugitivo pudiese ser Jasper o tú, pero al mismo tiempo, mejor porque por primera vez en años tuvimos la seguridad que estaban vivos.

―¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Antes de que James huyera me preguntó si tenía algún mensaje para ti y no le dije nada porque no creí que él fuera capaz de encontrarte. Si lo hubiera sabido…

―¡No tenías por qué saberlo, Edward! Pero necesito que creas en mí, mi amor. Nunca pasó nada entre Mike y yo. Apenas le permitía que me tomara de la mano. No podía imaginar que me usaría para hacerte daño. No tenía cómo saber eso. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca me habría acercado a él. ¡Créeme!

El silencio llenó la habitación por algún tiempo mientras los dos intentábamos poner nuestros pensamientos en orden. Tenía muchas cosas para asimilar. Todo el dolor de mis recuerdos ―el sufrimiento del campo, la pérdida de mis padres, el miedo de nunca más volver a mi morena arrodillada frente a mí―, además de toda la información que ella despejó sobre mí. Al parecer, muchas y muchas cosas pasaron en la vida de ella mientras estuve preso. ¿Pero lo mismo no había pasado conmigo? Al mismo tiempo, a pesar de cuatro años lejos, a pesar de todos los cambios, aún éramos nosotros: Edward y Bella y nadie más.

―¿Qué pasó con él, Bella?

―¿Quién?

―Mike Newton.

―El… lo mataron.

―¿Cómo?

Mordió su labio inferior, bajando la mirada. Podía asegurar, definitivamente, que estaba nerviosa.

―Yo… le disparé.

El silencio en la sala era casi palpable. Ella le disparo a Mike. Y solo hasta entonces me di cuenta de que él no la hirió físicamente como yo tanto temía y como a él le gustaba hacer conmigo, pero la lastimó psicológicamente, de tal forma que fue capaz de apretar el gatillo de un arma. ¡Mi Bella, que siempre odiaba la violencia! Alcé mis ojos, mirando su figura quebrada, aún arrodillada frente a mí, mirando el suelo. Llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiendo la textura suave de su piel bajo mi mano, y entonces fui bajando, hasta llegar a su mentón, alzando su cabeza y haciendo que me mirara a sus ojos. Marrón y verde se encontraron en una conversa silenciosa pero significativa.

Sin decir una palabra la halé, acunándola en mis brazos. Nos quedamos ahí, solo abrazados, disfrutando del momento, hasta que no me aguanté más y capturé sus labios con los míos. El beso comenzó calmado, solo con movimientos lentos de nuestros labios, pero poco a poco con urgencia, la nostalgia y el deseo nos fueron inundando. Mordí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso con mi lengua y rápidamente fui atendido. Bella gimió en mis labios, halando mi cabello con fuerza.

―Baby, te necesito ―susurré, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella no dijo nada y me aparté un poco, lo suficiente para ver su rostro en el exacto momento en que dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

―Bella, _mon amour_ , ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? ―pregunté preocupado, sin saber lo que podría haber hecho para que ella llorara.

―No fue nada, es solo que… tuve miedo que no me recordaras, que nunca me volvieras a querer.

Ahora las lágrimas caían seguidamente por su rostro. Las limpié calmadamente antes de sostener su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara una vez más.

―¡Bella, tonta! Siempre te querré. Con memoria o sin memoria, siempre vas a ser _tú_ , Bella.

.

 _Lights will guide you home_

Luces te van a guiar a casa

 _And ignite your bones_

y encenderán tus huesos

 _And I will try to fix you_

Y voy a intentar sanarte

.

 **(2)**

Esta vez fue ella quien me atacó, sus labios chocaron en los míos con un deseo intenso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una coreografía que, aunque hayan sido cuatro años alejados, ellas no olvidaban y era solo nuestra. No había deseo de dominación, éramos solo dos amantes, nostálgicos, queriendo revivir, matar la necesidad del cuerpo y del alma.

Ella castigaba mi cuero cabelludo, halando mis hebras con fuerza, pero en lugar de dolor, eso me hizo gemir en su boca. Mis manos paseaban por sus muslos, subiendo al lateral de su cuerpo, acariciando ligeramente el contorno de sus senos, hasta que se perdieron en su nuca, atrapando sus labios aún más en los míos. Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, dejándonos aún más unidos, creando una fricción al mismo tiempo maravillosa y desesperada.

La falta de aire hizo que nuestras bocas se apartaran, pero aún no me sentía en condiciones de alejarme. Entonces, pasé a esparcir besos por su oreja, cuello, hombros… en contraparte, pareciendo tan perdida en la intensidad de momento como yo, Bella pasaba su mano lentamente por todo mi pecho y hombros, arañando con sus uñas mi espalda mientras bajaba. Haló mi blusa hacia arriba y la solté, momentáneamente, para que pudiera pasar el pedazo de tela por mi cabeza.

Con ella aún en mi regazo y con nuestros labios unidos una vez más, como imanes que se atraían, caminé a pasos largos hasta el cuarto que acostumbrábamos a compartir antes de que todo aquel infierno se instalara en nuestra vida y que ella me había cedido, después de mi regreso. Era más que el momento para que esa habitación volviera a ser nuestra. La deposité sobre la cama y me incliné para encender la lámpara. Quería poder ver cada detalle de aquel cuerpo, cada curva, cada marquita, quería poder verla fundida en el placer que le iba a proporcionar, quería poder reverenciarla como se merecía. Si dependiera de mí, ella nunca más sufriría, nunca más sería herida al punto de sentir el impulso de apretar un gatillo. Llegó, finalmente, la hora de vivir como habíamos soñado.

La luminosidad del cuarto, si es posible, la dejaba aún más linda. Su cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada, las mejillas rosadas, los labios hinchados, la lujuria bailando en sus ojos. Ella era mí personificación de Afrodita, la diosa griega de la belleza, y vivirá feliz como su siervo, reverenciándola por el resto de mi vida.

Me incliné sobre ella y lentamente fui dejando besos de mariposa por su cuerpo mientras, poco a poco, nuestras ropas iban siendo retiradas del cuerpo, formando una pila en el suelo, en un lado cualquiera del cuarto.

Bella se movía debajo de mí, abrazándome con brazos y piernas, besándome y susurrando palabras dulces a mi oído. Aquello fue lo necesario para que me entregara a la lujuria de mi cuerpo. Su centro estaba húmedo y ella murmuraba bajito mi nombre, pidiendo por mí; ¿y desde cuándo puedo reusarme a alguna cosa para ella? Me tenía en sus manos desde la primera vez que miré a sus ojos, perdiéndome en esa intensidad color chocolate.

Me posicioné en su entrada, sintiendo la calidez que venía de su centro, conteniéndome para no dejar que mi lado irracional y sin sexo por cuatro años me dominara. Era Bella quien estaba debajo de mí. Éramos nosotros dos, juntos nuevamente.

Poco a poco fui dejando a mi miembro ser abrazado por su calor, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. La sensación era tan buena que nos arrancó un gemido.

― _Dis donc!_ Cómo extrañé esto ―dije entre dientes, haciendo una fuerza sobrenatural para no moverme.

Me quedé quieto por algunos instantes para que ella pudiese acostumbrarse y aproveché para mirar su rostro; ella continuaba con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios y sus ojos parecían buscar los míos. Uní nuestras frentes, susurrando un "te amo" en sus labios antes de comenzar mis movimientos de ir y venir, con estocadas cortas y profundas dentro de ella.

No había nada más sensual en el mundo que ver nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose, su cadera moviéndose para encontrar la mía, creando una danza perfecta. El sonido piel sobre piel y de nuestros gemidos eran los únicos en el cuarto. El instinto nos inducía a buscar el mayor placer y él no tardó mucho en alcanzarnos. Bella llegó un poco antes, y la mezcla de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, de sus paredes apretando mi miembro y de sus uñas arañando mi espalda me arrastró al placer también.

Permanecimos algunos minutos sin movernos, solo ahí, quietos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el orgasmo nos proporcionaba, hasta que me quité de encima de ella, girándome y halándola cerca de mí, su espalda unida a mi pecho, el aroma de su cabello mezclado con nuestro sudor invadió mi nariz. Aquello fue la cosa más deliciosa que sentí en los últimos tiempos, estábamos en éxtasis. Quedó un aroma a sexo en el aire; sexo y placer. Sus ojos centellaban felicidad, no necesitábamos de palabras para traducir lo que estábamos sintiendo; en ese momento, el mundo era solo nuestro. Nada más importaba.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados hasta recuperar las fuerzas, apenas besándonos en algunos momentos, consintiéndonos mutuamente. En ese momento, era fácil pensar que no habían pasado cuatro años; parecía que nuestra fiesta de compromiso había sido anoche, y que ella simplemente regresó a casa, después de un día más de trabajo y estábamos ahí, disfrutando de la vida que teníamos por delante.

Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar que necesitaba cumplir una promesa.

―Bella, amor, ¿estás despierta?

―Hum hum ―dijo ella, apretando mi mano antes de girar la cabeza, mirándome sobre su hombro.

―Eh… ¿tienes el teléfono de la casa de Jasper?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Necesito hablar con Alice.

―¿Con Alice? ―preguntó, girándose y mirándome con confusión.

―Sí, necesito hablar con ella. ¿Puedes llamar?

Con un asentimiento rápido de cabeza ella se sentó en el filo de la cama, halando el aparato de teléfono a su regazo, marcando algunos números que no logré seguir. Habló rápidamente con quien atendió la llamada y después me extendió la bocina.

―Aló, ¿Alice?

Necesité apartar la bocina de mi oído debido a los gritos de la pequeña al otro lado. Bella le había dicho que había recuperado mi memoria y ella estaba en una mezcla de llanto y risa al otro lado del teléfono, dejándome con más nervios aún.

―Alice, escúchame. Momentos antes de huir de _Auschwitz_ le hice una promesa a Jasper. Infelizmente, llegó antes que yo a París, pero estoy llamando para cumplir mi promesa ahora. Jasper te ama, Alice. Nunca dejó de pensar en ti, ni un día siquiera, mientras estuvimos presos.

Si es posible, la histeria de ella aumentó aún más y mientras ella repetía sus agradecimientos incesantes del otro lado de la línea, con mi vista periférica pude ver a Bella llorando una vez más a mi lado. Rápidamente encontré una manera de colgar el teléfono, volviendo mi atención enteramente a la morena a mi lado.

―Bella, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Fuimos demasiado rápido, verdad? claro que no podía esperar que después de cuatro años simplemente me aceptaras así de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo siento mucho, yo…

―Edward, para. No es nada de eso.

―¿Entonces que es, Bella? Habla por favor, no me gusta verte llorar.

―Es que… Alice tiene tanta suerte.

―¿Cómo así? No entiendo.

―Jasper la ama tanto ―dijo ella, mordiendo sus labios.

―¿Y crees que no te amo tanto o más que él?

―Pero… mentí, engañé y maté a un hombre, Edward. Debes sentir como si no me conocieras más… ―dijo y pude sentir las lágrimas mojado mi mano.

―Bella, las circunstancias nos llevaron a hacer cosas que no nos gustaron hacer y que no haríamos si no fuese por la guerra, pero pasó, mi amor. No va a ser fácil recomenzar y puedo garantizar que no va a ser fácil para nadie, pero es la hora de, dentro de lo posible, enterrar el pasado.

―Pero…

―Sin peros, Bella. Voy a entender si no quieres a alguien tan traumatizado y marcado a tu lado, pero, por favor, no dudes de mi amor por ti. Solo resistí estos años por la perspectiva de volver a tus brazos.

―Oh, Edward, te amo tanto.

―Te amo más ―dije, halándola a mis brazos―. Para siempre, Bella.

―Para siempre.

FIN

* * *

*En la época de la guerra, los dos países hicieron frontera, ya que Lituania, Estonia y Bielorrusia, hacían parte de la entonces llamada Unión Soviética.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. No es el fin, falta el epílogo y una escena extra :D**

 **Gracias por leer y por la espera**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	15. Epílogo

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Le Toi Du Moi – Carla Bruni**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

27 de enero de 1956 (1)

Fue fácil darse cuenta que ese no era un paseo como los muchos otros que acostumbrábamos a hacer. No solo por el silencio que invadía el carro, quebrado apenas por los murmullos de Lizzie, mi hermana, conversando con su muñeca; o por la mirada preocupada que mi mamá le dirigía a papá a cada medio minuto, así como tía Alice lo hacía con el tío Jasper; y ni siquiera por las lágrimas que vi llenaban los ojos del hombre que era mi mayor héroe. Nos detuvimos, lado a lado: mamá, papá, Lizzie en su regazo, yo, tío Jasper, tía Alice, Victoria, tío Emmett, tía Rose y Marie; en frente al que parecía ser nuestro destino. No, no fue nada de eso lo que me hizo darme cuenta que había algo diferente en ese paseo, simplemente había algo en el aire. Sí, hasta yo, con mis ocho años de edad era capaz de percibirlo.

Todos parecían tener esa misma mirada perdida, pocas palabras eran intercambiadas y, cuando algún diálogo pasaba, era en voz baja, como si fuese malo hablar ahí. De muchas maneras, eso me recordaba al día en que el abuelo Charlie murió, el año pasado; todos parecían tristes, hablaban en voz baja, no había la alegría que siempre imperaba cuando estábamos todos reunidos, y tío Emmett aún no había soltado ninguna de sus famosas bromas. ¿Será que alguien murió?

―¿Mamá? ―llamé bajito, pero aun así, escuchando que mi voz se hacía eco por las paredes de piedra del lugar.

―Sí, querido ―dijo ella, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa, como si me diera ánimo para hablar.

―¿Quién murió?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, soltando la mano de mi papá y arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura―. ¿Por qué crees que alguien murió, mi ángel?

―Este lugar… todo está en silencio… así que imaginé que…

A pesar del silencio que imperaba, mamá dejó escapar una carcajada, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. El sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de todas las miradas sobre ella, y rápidamente su labio inferior estaba entre sus dientes. Era capaz de repetir sus mismos gestos con los ojos cerrados, cuando ella estaba nerviosa. Papá acostumbraba a decir que era un libro abierto, fácil de leer y sí, estaba de acuerdo con él. Lizzie, de apenas tres años, era una copia miniatura de nuestra madre: la piel clara, los ojos y el cabello castaño cayendo en risos hasta la mitad de la espalda, con el rostro en forma de corazón. Sí, aún a su corta edad, ella también tenía la manía de morderse los labios cuando estaba nerviosa por alguna cosa. Y yo, todos decían que era como mi papá, cabello cobre y totalmente rebelde, ojos verdes, quijada angulosa, nariz recta; _el terror de las niñas_ , según tía Alice.

―No, querido, nadie murió, por lo menos no ahora. Esto es un museo.

―¿Cómo _Louvre_?

Ella pasó la mano por mi cabello, dejándolo aún más despeinado, riendo una vez más con lo que acababa de decir.

―Casi. Pero aquí no es un museo de arte. Estamos en el _Mémorial de la Shoah_ (2)

―¿ _Mémorial_ qué?

―Es un museo que guarda documentos de hechos que realmente pasaron, para que nunca sean olvidados. Algunos años antes de que nacieras, nuestro mundo vivió una guerra horrible, donde millones de personas fueron asesinadas solo porque eran judías. Todos nosotros fuimos directa o indirectamente afectados por ella, y por eso estamos hoy aquí, trayéndolos a ustedes. Creímos que, aunque aún sean pequeños, es el momento de que conozcan un poco de esa historia, para que nunca sea olvidado.

―¿Bella? ―llamó tía Rose―. Nos están llamando.

Nos condujeron a una sala multimedia donde había varios grupos como el nuestro. Podo después una película comenzó y me costó darme cuenta de que no era una de esa películas de guerra que acostumbraba a ver con el tío Emmett, pero si algo que realmente había pasado. Nunca podría imaginar que bombas cayeron en mi ciudad o que personas pudieron vivir confinadas como mostraban ahí. Después de la película, un hombre, aparentemente más joven que papá, comenzó a hablar y fue entonces que descubrí que la guerra duró de 1939 a 1945, con más de setenta millones de muertos, siendo unos seis millones judíos. Él nos dijo que tenía diez años cuando la guerra comenzó y fue llevado de casa junto con su familia a un campo de concentración, donde sus padres eran obligados a trabajar y donde él no podía jugar, no tenía juguetes, ropa, pasaba hambre…

Con una rápida mirada vi a Victoria abrazada con el tío Jasper. Mi mamá también tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras apretaba la mano de mi papá; y la tía Rose y el tío Emmett eran los que parecían más tranquilos y concentrados en cada palabra del hombre frente a nosotros. En algún momento, Lizzie empezó a lloriquear y mi papá aprovechó para salir de la sala con ella.

Cuando el hombre terminó de hablar, tía Alice pidió la palabra, contando su historia y la del tío Jasper. Mi tío había vivido aquella pesadilla… Victoria vivió años sin conocer a su papá. Tía Alice, siempre tan alegre y delicada, tomó armas. Eso definitivamente era un mundo nuevo para mí y un mundo que no tenía el menor sentido. ¿Por qué una persona odiaba tanto a un pueblo hasta el punto de crear una guerra y generar tanto sufrimiento?

Cuando tía Alice bajó del pequeño escenario improvisado, corriendo a los brazos del tío Jasper, los dos lloraban, el hombre que estaba hablando antes tomó nuevamente el micrófono, invitándonos a seguir con nuestra visita al museo. Siguiéndolo, en las salas siguientes era posible oír relatos de sobrevivientes, encontrar documentos del periodo, ver la ropa que los judíos usaban en el campo… además de una sala donde las paredes contenía los nombres de judíos asesinados en el campo de exterminio (3).

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó mamá, tomando mi mano antes de salir de la sala.

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras con los ojos intentaba localizar a papá y a Lizzie. No tardé mucho en encontrar a los dos en un corredor, un poco apartados. Él parecía triste, arrodillado en el suelo, en frente de una pared, sosteniendo a Lizzie con fuerza. Mi hermana parecía un poco incómoda con la situación y, apenas nos vio, encontró una manera de soltarse y corrió en dirección a mamá, dejando a papá ahí, inmóvil, en el mismo lugar.

―¿Por qué no vas hasta él y lo abrazas? Creo que lo está necesitando ―oí que mamá murmuraba, pasando la mano por mi cabello.

En mis ocho años de vida pocas veces había visto a papá llorar, y en todas las veces en que pasaba, cuando le preguntaba por qué lloraba, me respondía que era de felicidad. Por lo que sabía, las personas no lloraban solo cuando estaban tristes o heridas… pero sabía que ahora era diferente. Mi papá, que siempre fue un ejemplo de fuerza y coraje para mí, un verdadero superhéroe, estaba ahí, encogido, pequeño en el suelo, como si alguna cosa lo estuviese lastimando. Y no me gustaba ni un poco verlo así.

―No llores papá. Todo va a estar mejor mañana ―dije, abrazándolo por el cuello―. Por lo menos eso es lo que mamá siempre dice.

―Tu mamá tiene razón, Anthony. Ella siempre la tiene.

―Lo sé ―respondí, mirando a donde mi mamá y mi hermana estaban sentadas, esperándonos. Podía ver que estaba prestando atención en lo que quiera que Lizzie estuviera haciendo, pero sus ojos estaban en todo momento sobre nosotros―. El abuelo Charlie siempre decía que debía escuchar todo lo que mi mamá me dijera, porque ella siempre pensaría en lo mejor para mí, aún en los momentos en los que creyera que estaba equivocada.

―Tu abuelo es un hombre sabio. Tuviste mucha suerte de conocerlo. ¿Sabías que al principio él estaba en contra de mi relación con tu mamá? ―preguntó papá, mirando a lo lejos, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

―¿El abuelo no quería que mamá y tu estuvieran juntos? ¿Por qué? ―Definitivamente eso no tenía el menor sentido. El abuelo Charlie trataba a papá como si fuese su hijo también…

―Tu abuelo ya había pasado por una guerra, y sabía bien cuánto sufrimiento habría. Él estaba en lo correcto al querer proteger a tu mamá.

―Pero estoy seguro que protegiste a mamá de las bombas y de los soldados malos, ¿verdad papá?

―Cómo quisiera decir que sí, hijo ―volvió a hablar después de varios minutos mirando a la pared con aquel montón de nombres―. Pero la verdad es que…

―La verdad es que tu papá ayudó a salvar muchas vidas, Anthony ―tío Jasper interrumpió, saliendo detrás de nosotros―. Y muchos nombres hoy no están en esa pared gracias a él.

―Sabes que no es así, Jasper. Las vidas que más me importaban dejé de salvarlas ―dijo él, pasando la mano sobre dos nombres en la pared.

―Pero usaste tu dolor para salvar otras, Edward, y es eso lo que importa. No dejaste que tu dolor y tu rebeldía te paralizaran. ¿Sabes cuántas personas lograron hacer eso? ¡Poquísimas! ¿Sabes cuántas personas lograron hacer la diferencia en ese infierno en el que vivimos? Hiciste la diferencia, mi amigo. Tanto que, casi al final, cuando ya estaba en el suelo, a punto de morir, Tanya logró pedirme que te agradeciera, porque ayudarte a huir hizo que sintiese un poco menos de asco de sí misma. ¡Eso hizo la diferencia para ella, Edward!

―Mis padres están muertos, Jasper ―gritó papá, haciendo que me apartara un poco, con el susto que me llevé. Pero una vez más, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas―. Tengo pesadillas hasta hoy con ese maldito día.

―¡Per estás vivo, Edward! Con una familia hermosa que te ama. Es a esa vida que necesitas mirar ahora. No puedes culparte por algo que no fue tu elección, luchaste mucho para lograr regresar a Bella y merecen vivir esa vida ahora.

Yo miraba de un lado para otro, sin entender bien todo lo que ellos decían, pero la expresión en el rostro de papá me decía que en el fondo, fuese lo que fuese, tío Jasper tenía razón. Él solo era demasiado terco para admitirlo tan fácilmente.

―¿Listos para irnos? ―la voz de tía Alice hizo que los dos interrumpieran su charla y se giraran en su dirección. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y venía acompañada de cerca por Victoria, Lizzie y mi mamá―. Rose y Emmett ya se fueron, porque necesitaban pasar por algún lugar antes de reunirse con nosotros.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a moverse. Vi cuando mamá se detuvo en frente de papá, pasó la mano delicadamente por su rostro y se puso en puntas de pies para darle un beso rápido, antes de entrelazar sus manos y comenzaron a caminar hasta el carro.

De muchas maneras, ese día jamás saldría de mi memoria.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Sabía que la ida al _Mémorial_ no era la mejor de las ideas, pero por otro lado, sabía que Bella tenía razón cuando decía que necesitaba enfrentarme a eso; más que todo, necesitábamos mostrarles a nuestros hijos. Solo esperábamos que un horror como aquel nunca más volviera a pasar.

Nuestros hijos… hasta hoy no podía creer que, a pesar de todas las adversidades, Bella y yo fuéramos capaces de reencontrarnos, casarnos y que ella me diera las dos cosas más preciosas de mi vida: Anthony y Lizzie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Estaba en un estado de nervios, caminando de un lado para otro en la sala de espera del hospital, pasándome las manos por el cabello sin parar. Ya había pasado por aquello antes, pero no había cómo no estar nervioso. ¿Y si pasaba alguna cosa con Bella o con el bebé? ¿Qué haría?

―¡Edward, por el amor de Dios, para de caminar que ya me estás mareando! ―dijo Alice, bufando desde su lugar al lado de Jasper.

―Pero se está tardando demasiado, Alice.

―No se está tardando, Edward. Bella entró en esa sala hace treinta minutos. ¿Te acuerdas cuántas horas se tardó Anthony para nacer? ¡Cuatro horas y media! ¿Sabes cuántas horas tardó Victoria en nacer? ¡Seis horas, Edward! ¡Seis horas! Ahora para de caminar como si algo estuviese mal.

Jasper solo rió, mirándome con aquella expresión de que era mejor hacer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

La mención del nombre de mi hijo mayor me hizo relajar un poco. Aproveché para caminar hasta una de las cabinas telefónicas que había en la sala de espera para llamar a la casa de Charlie y Renée, donde lo habíamos dejado, aún dormido, antes de partir para el hospital.

Charlie atendió al segundo toque, pidiendo noticias, y podía oír la voz de Anthony hablando sin parar al fondo, preguntando quien era y pidiéndole a su abuelo dejarlo hablar.

―Hola, campeón ―dije, apenas Charlie le pasó el teléfono.

―¡Hola, papá! ¿Ya me vienes a buscar?

―Aún no, hijo. Quizá necesites pasar esta noche en la casa de la abuela Renée y del abuelo Charlie, pero mañana sin falta papá y mamá pasarán a buscarte.

―¿Mi hermano ya llegó? ―preguntó, un poco receloso.

―¿Quién dijo que es un hermano? Puede ser una hermanita ―dije, preguntándome cuántas veces ya habíamos tenido esa conversación con él.

―Sé que va a ser un hermano, para que pueda jugar a la pelota conmigo.

―Veremos, campeón. Veremos. Ahora, se bueno y obedécele a la abuela y al abuelo, ¿bien? Apenas tenga noticias papá llama de nuevo.

Ya estaba por colgar cuando la voz de Anthony captó nuevamente mi atención.

―Papá.

―Sí, Anthony. ¿Qué pasó?

―Dile a mamá que la amo.

La sonrisa que se abrió en mi rostro fue imposible de controla, así como los latidos fuertes de mi corazón.

―Puedes estar tranquilo, campeón, tu recado será entregado.

―Y, papá…

―Sí.

―Te amo también.

 **Fin flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jasper estaba en lo correcto, necesitaba parar de pensar en el pasado y vivir mi vida en el presente. Mientras millones fueron asesinados ―inclusive mis padres―, tuve la oportunidad de sobrevivir y actuar, gracias, en parte, a la hermosa morena que ahora corría por el jardín de _Champ de Mars (4)_ jugando a la lleva con los niños. La morena que me dio ánimo para luchar y que nunca desistió de mí. La morena que invadió mis sueños desde la tarde en que, desolado, llegué a París con mi familia y el destino la hizo golpear a mi puerta, trayendo un poco de alivio a mi corazón. La morena que me rescataba de las pesadillas que insistían en invadir mi mente casi todas las noches.

―¡Papá, ven a jugar con nosotros!

―¡Si papá, ven a _juga_ con nosotros! ―repitió Lizzie.

Alcé mis ojos, siendo sorprendido por las tres sonrisas más increíbles que alguien podría recibir.

Ciertamente tenía traumas difíciles de superar, el pasado no había sido ni un poco fácil o justo con nosotros, pero, de cierta manera, todo lo que soñé y planee para el futuro estaba ahí, frente a mí; y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 _(1) Cada 27 de enero el mundo conmemora el Día Internacional en Memoria de las Víctimas del Holocausto._

 _(2) En 1956 fue inaugurado un espacio en memoria a las víctimas de Shoah (Holocausto), concebido por el CDJC (Centro de Documentación Judaica Contemporánea) seis años antes y construido en un terreno donado por el ayuntamiento de París. Fue ahí que el CDJC se instaló, generando un espacio de recuerdos y memoria, con la iniciativa prioritaria de sensibilizar a los niños y jóvenes con la historia del extermino de los judíos en Europa._

 _(3) La sala donde las paredes contienen los nombres de los judíos exterminados fue creada hasta 1995/1996, pero usé el permiso literario para colocarlo ahí, en esa época, para el bien de la historia._

 _(4) Es una de las mayores áreas verdes en París, Francia, localizada en el séptimo distrito, entre la Torre Eiffel al noreste y la escuela militar al sudeste._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llego… por hoy, aún queda un capítulo extra.**

 **Gracias por leer, por sus alertas y favoritos; gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios, son apreciados enormemente, me alegra saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia y saber que les ha gustado, tanto o más que a mí cundo la leí, me alegra poder compartirla.**

 **Nos leemos en quince días**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	16. Escena Extra

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **For once in my life – Michael Bublé**

* * *

 **ESCENA EXTRA**

 **Bella's POV**

―¡Bella! ―dijo Edward de repente, entrando en la cocina donde yo terminaba de preparar _coq au vin_ para nuestro almuerzo. Emmett y Rosalie llegarían en cualquier momento y, según ellos, con noticias.

―¿Sí? ―respondí, girándome y sorprendiéndome con el brillo en sus ojos. Desde que regresó, fueron pocas las veces que vi sus ojos tan vivos, sin ningún tipo de tristeza reflejada en ellos.

―Ven aquí ―dijo él, sentándose en una de las sillas de nuestra mesa y halándome a su regazo apenas me acerqué lo suficiente para entrelazar su mano con la mía―. Estaba pensando… ―recomenzó, sacando de mi dedo el anillo que me dio años antes y jugando con él con su mano libre―… si aceptas casarte conmigo.

El brillo en sus ojos era aún más intenso y me vi perdida en aquella intensidad verde, confundida por su propuesta.

―Edward, mi amor, ya acepté casarme contigo ―hablé, acariciando su mejilla con una mano, mientras la otra apretaba sus dedos entrelazados a los míos.

―Lo sé. Pero ya es hace tanto tiempo, Bella, y yo… quería tener la seguridad de que aún quieres, aún después de todo lo que pasó y por todo lo que pasé ―dijo, bajando su mirada y pasando la mano rápidamente por su cabello.

―Claro que quiero, Edward. ¡Es todo lo que más quiero! ―dije, abrazándolo y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso suave y apasionado.

―Pero sabes… ―empezó cuando nos apartamos para recuperar el aliento―. ¿Qué piensas sobre cambiar el lugar?

Y por la sonrisa torcida en sus labios supe que estaba planeando alguna cosa.

―¿En qué estás pensando? ―pregunté, alzando una ceja.

―Pensé en casarnos en un lugar que realmente signifique algo para nosotros. Un lugar que de cierta forma acompañó nuestra historia. Entonces creí que…

―La Torre Eiffel ―murmuré, interrumpiéndolo.

―Sí, creo que no habría lugar mejor.

―Sería perfecto, mi amor. Pero también tengo un pedido.

―Todo lo que quieras, mi Bella ―dijo, dándome un piquito rápido en los labios.

―Quiero que la ceremonia se haga en las dos religiones. Creo que tus padres, donde quiera que estén, estarían felices con eso.

Sabía que ese era un asunto complicado para él. Aún tenía pesadillas recurrentes en que se despertaba gritando por Elizabeth y Edward padre, pero realmente yo quería eso. Quería que ellos pudiesen estar presentes en ese momento que sería tan importante para nosotros.

―¿De veras? ―preguntó, con los ojos fijos en los míos―. ¿Realmente harías eso?

―Claro que sí.

―¡Te amo, Bella! Mucho. ―Y una vez más sus labios estaban en mí, mientras su mano, lentamente, iba subiendo por mi muslo, bajo mi vestido, dejando un hilillo de calor por donde pasaba. Mi respiración estaba jadeante y sentía como si fuese a explotar en ese momento. Sin poder contenerme, me removí en su regazo y soltó un gemido en mi piel, causándome un escalofrío.

El sonido del timbre hizo que nos apartáramos asustados, como dos adolescentes atrapados por sus padres en pleno toqueteo, y me tardé un poco en lograr sostenerme en mis piernas y percibir lo que estaba pasando antes de caminar hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

La risa baja de Emmett me despertó.

―Solo mira Rose, por cómo está despeinada Bella llegamos en un mal momento.

―¡Emmett! ―gritó Rose, dándole un golpe en el brazo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, pasando a mi lado rumbo a la sala, donde Edward se encontraba impecable, como si nada hubiese pasado hace menos de un minuto.

―Qué, ¿qué hice de malo? ―preguntó Emmett al pasar a mi lado―. ¿Acaso dije mentiras? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

―Emmett, para de dejar a la futura señora Masen incómoda y entra rápido ―dijo Edward, acercándose y abrazándome por detrás, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y extendiendo su otra manos para apretar la de su amigo.

―¿Futura señora Masen? Eso quiere decir que…

―Sí, le pedí matrimonio de nuevo esta mañana y por alguno de esos misterios de la vida ella volvió a aceptar ―respondió Edward, apretándome todavía más en sus brazos.

―Bella, Edward, eso es maravilloso. ¡Felicidades! ―dijo Rose, saliendo del sofá y viniendo en nuestra dirección, abrazándonos.

―Bella, mi querida amiga, ¿sabes cuándo una persona comente el mismo error dos veces?

―¡Emmett McCarty! ―gritó Rose, mirándolo con una expresión que hizo que Edward me halara un poco más lejos de la pareja.

―Calma, Rose, solo estaba bromeando ―dijo rápidamente, alzando las manos en señal de rendición―. Ya era hora que ustedes dos retomaran su vida desde donde se detuvo ―dijo él, halándonos para un abrazo―. Realmente estoy feliz por ustedes. Y, ya que es momento de contar noticias, nosotros también tenemos una ―dijo, acercando a Rose a sus brazos.

―Estamos embarazados ―anunció Rose con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Como pasó momentos antes, ahora fue nuestro turno de abrazarlos y felicitarlos por el bebé que llegaría. Edward llamó a Jasper y, en poco menos de una hora, Alice y Victoria también se juntaron a nosotros.

El almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente de celebración, como no podría dejar de ser. Y era bueno ver que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y de todo el trauma que teníamos incrustado en nuestras almas, estábamos logrando seguir al frente con nuestras vidas. No sería perfecto, no sería fácil, pero juntos encontraríamos la manera.

.

.

.

Los próximos seis meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre autorizaciones en el ayuntamiento para que el matrimonio pudiese ser en un lugar público, búsqueda de algún medio para realizar una ceremonia que realizara rituales católicos y judíos, y los preparativos en sí. Diferente de la gran fiesta que iría a pasar cinco años atrás, organizada por Elizabeth y Renée; Edward y yo optamos por algo íntimo, solo para mis padres y nuestros amigos más cercanos, seguido por un pequeño _brunch_ en la casa de Alice y Jasper.

Faltaba exactamente una semana para el matrimonio y yo estaba en el centro del París, almorzando con Alice. Jasper ya había vuelto prácticamente a su rutina anterior en el hospital y Carlisle había encontrado un puesto para Edward en el hospital. Él iba hasta tres veces por semana y Jasper y él venían hablando sobre abrir juntos un consultorio, lo que nos tenía extremadamente felices.

Cuando estábamos preparándonos para salir, me maree y tuve que apoyarme en la mesa para no caerme.

―Bella, necesitas ponerle atención a eso. Nauseas, mareos… creo que puedes…

―No es nada, Alice, es solo el estrés del matrimonio ―dije rebatiendo.

―Bella… ya estuve embarazada, si no lo recuerdas. También atribuía mis náuseas y mareos al estrés ―dijo ella, mirándome con aire preocupado.

―¡No puedo estar embarazada, Alice! ―murmuré, no queriendo llamar la atención aún más de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

―Ah, Bella, déjalo. Se casaran la semana que viene, la gente no se va a dar cuenta que pasó y siempre pueden decir que el niño nació antes de tiempo…

―No es eso, Alice. Tengo miedo. Ahora que Edward está regresando a su vida normal, las pesadillas han disminuido... a veces me pregunto si realmente está listo para casarse o si no está haciendo esto solo porque cree que es lo correcto por mi culpa, por ya vivir juntos, como si sintiese en deuda conmigo. Imagina un hijo…

―No seas absurda, Bella. Edward te ama ―dijo ella, abrazándome―. Jasper siempre dice que lo que hizo que él resistiera los años en el campo de concentración fue la perspectiva de volver a ti. No dudes del amor de ustedes. Y en cuanto al hijo, también creía que no estaba preparada ¡y solo míranos ahora! Victoria y Jasper son mi vida.

―Gracias, Ali.

―Siempre que lo necesites, querida. Ahora, vamos al hospital para terminar con esta angustia de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

―Bella, hija mía, ¿todo está bien? Vamos a llegar tarde ―habló Charlie, después de un leve golpe en la puerta. Ese era mi padre. Si fuese Renée, ya estaría parada frente a mí, preguntándome lo que tengo o por qué estaba tan nerviosa… pero mi padre no. Él sabía reconocer cuando necesitaba mi espacio.

―¡Solo cinco minutos más, papá!

No, no estaba nada bien. Con cinco años de atraso, finalmente el gran día llegó. Y por más que supiera que nada cambiaría, está nerviosa. Más que nerviosa, estaba lista para tener un ataque de pánico. Casi no dormí la noche anterior, inundada por pesadillas donde Edward era, una vez más, alejado de mí. Mi cabeza latía y las lágrimas insistían en querer escapar de mis ojos una vez más; y estaba segura que Alice me mataría personalmente si borraba el maquillaje que tan bien hizo. Instintivamente me llevé las manos al vientre, aún liso, intentando calmarme. Este era otro motivo para mi nerviosismo. La noticia de que estaba embarazada, aparentemente de dos meses, a solo una semana del matrimonio, me dejaba extremadamente radiante, pero al mismo tiempo con mucho miedo. A pesar de saber que Alice estaba en lo correcto en lo que me dijo la tarde que me realicé el examen, aún no tenía el coraje de decírselo a Edward; ¿cómo podría soltar una bomba así sobre su cabeza?

―¿Bella, qué está mal? ―preguntó mi papá, esta vez parándose frente a mí.

―Tengo miedo, papá.

―¿Miedo? ¿Tú? Bella, nada cambió, hija mía. Todavía son Edward y tú. ¡Superaron tanto para este momento, lucharon tanto por este amor!

―Sé, pero es que… no sé, tengo miedo que lo alejen nuevamente de mí.

―La guerra terminó, Bells. ¡Nada será capaz de separarlos ahora! Se aman. Ni la guerra y todas las cosas absurdas fueron capaces contra eso.

―Lo sé, pero…

―Sin peros, Bella. ¿Aún amas a Edward?

―Claro que sí, papá. Más que a mi propia vida.

―Estoy seguro que él también te ama. Entonces listo, no hay nada que temer.

―Gracias papá.

―No hay de qué, querida. Estoy solo diciendo la verdad. Ahora vamos antes que el novio crea que fue abandonado.

El recorrido hasta la Torre fue hecho sin muchos contratiempos y poco después el carro estaba estacionado, permitiéndome ver a nuestros amigos y familiares. Alice y Jasper reían por alguna cosa que Victoria les decía. Un poco más allá, Emmett abrazaba a Rose por atrás, sus manos puestas sobre el vientre prominente de la rubia. Rose estaba embarazada de nueve meses ahora, y Marie o Robert podría nacer en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos, visualizando a Edward y a mí en la misma situación en algunos meses. ¿Bobearía tanto con mi barriga como Emmett lo hacía con Rose?

Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente lo vi parado a un lado del carro, probablemente esperando mi aparición. Estaba más lindo que nunca en un smoking negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata, también negra. Su mirada, fija en el carro, tenía una cierta aprehensión y fue imposible no sonreír al constatar que él parecía tan nervioso como yo. ¿Será que creía que, que huiría? Solo si estuviera loca, pero creo que ni así sería capaz de huir de él.

La mano de mi padre apretó la mía, antes de su voz llegar a mi oído―. ¿Lista?

Respiré profundo, intentando garantizarme a mí misma que todo estaría bien antes de asentir con la cabeza. Charlie salió del carro y después la puerta de mi lado estaba abriéndose, su mano extendida hacia mí. Al sonido de la marcha nupcial, Charlie me llevó hasta el _chuppah (1)_ , donde Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa radiante, junto al _hazzan_ y al diácono. (2)

Mi emoción y nerviosismo eran gigantes, poca atención le presté a la ceremonia. En algún momento el _hazzan_ pasó una copa de vino a Edward, quien bebió y después me la pasó, la rompió enseguida con el pié. Victoria fue llamada para traer las alianzas hasta nosotros, que fueron bendecidas por el diácono antes que nos las colocáramos el uno al otro, jurando amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días. Y, antes que me diese cuenta, ya estaba pasando en medio de nuestros amigos y familiares y siendo halados por diversos brazos para las felicitaciones.

Los brazos de mi mamá fueron los primeros que me rodearon en un abrazo apretado, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas mientras repetía cuán orgullosa estaba de mí y me deseaba que fuera tan feliz con Edward como ella lo era con mi papá. Enseguida me soltó, halando a Edward a sus brazos y pude escuchar cuando ella le murmuró que estaba segura que Elizabeth y Edward padre estarían muy orgulloso de él. En seguida vino mi padre, Esme y Carlisle, Ángela y Ben, Eric, Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, hasta que habíamos sido felicitados por todos y estaba nuevamente en los brazos de Edward.

Él me llevó hasta el _chuppah_ bajo la mirada de todos, y entonces comenzó a sonar una melodía que no tardé en reconocer como _As Time Goes By_ , mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, bailando por el lugar.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando del momento y de la melodía que llegaba a su fin y, al abrir nuevamente mis ojos, vi que estábamos solo nosotros dos, todos se habían ido.

―Finalmente solos ―murmuró él, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―Hum, Edward ―dije, apartándome un poco, sosteniendo sus manos―. Necesito contarte una cosa antes de irnos a la casa de Alice. Sé que debí habértelo contado antes pero estaba tan asustada, con miedo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y…

―Bella, mi amor, respira ―dijo él, halándome más cerca y acariciando mi mejilla―. ¿Más tranquila?

Asentí cortamente con la cabeza, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

―Y entonces, ¿qué querías contarme?

―Yo… estoy embarazada.

Edward pareció congelarse momentáneamente frente a mí, sus ojos amplios, su respiración acelerada y ninguna palabra parecía salir de su boca. Estaba con pánico, y claro que ahora me estaba odiando. Tenía que haberle contado antes del matrimonio, para que pudiese haber tenido la oportunidad de desistir de todo. ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan irresponsables? Después de todo lo que el pasó, y claro que no estábamos preparados para un hijo, era tan reciente aún. Me iba a odiar para siempre, esta vez no tendría cómo perdonarme. Las lágrimas ya se acumularon en mis ojos y sabía que no sería capaz de contenerlas por mucho más tiempo.

―Edward, yo… realmente lo siento mucho y voy a entender si tú no…

Pero no tuve oportunidad de continuar, pues en el momento siguiente sus labios estaban sobre los míos, silenciándome con un beso atrevido. Su lengua me pidió permiso e inmediatamente lo acepte, gimiendo en sus labios al sentir el contacto de su lengua suave con la mía. Edward sonrió, mordisqueando levemente mi labio inferior antes de apartarse para que recuperáramos el aliento. Pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, estaba arrodillado frente a mí, depositando besos por mi vientre, encima del vestido.

Miré hacia abajo, mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos, y por algunos segundos todo el aire pareció escapar de mis pulmones. Ahí, arrodillado a mis pies, por algunos instantes pude ver a aquel chico tímido de cabellos desordenados que un día abrió la puerta de su casa para mí y mi mamá. La sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada eran exactamente los mismos, y así como vinieron, todos mis miedos desaparecieron. Sabía que las cosas funcionarían para nosotros. No se recuperarían cinco años en un día, no se superarían traumas de la noche a la mañana, pero juntos podríamos lidiar con cada una de las dificultades que la vida nos impusiera. Nuestra vida apenas comenzaba.

―¡Gracias, Bella! ―Edward susurró de repente, colocándose nuevamente de pié, sus ojos fijos en los míos.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, confundida sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

―Por haberme esperado. Por haber creído que sería capaz de regresar a ti. Por no haber desistido ni siquiera cuando yo casi desisto.

―Nunca desistiría de ti, mi amor ―dije, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos―. Ni nunca desistiré de nosotros.

Él asintió cortamente con la cabeza, besándome una vez más.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos. Deben estar esperándonos ―dije cuando nos apartamos.

―Sí.

Y con eso él me haló lentamente en dirección al carro.

―Te amo, mi Bella ―dijo, dándome un besito antes de cerrar la puerta para mí.

El recorrido hasta la casa de Alice no llevó ni diez minutos, y apenas llegamos nos fue posible ver a todos en el jardín, conversando animadamente.

―Seremos muy felices, Bella. Te juro que los haré a los dos muy felices.

Y no tenía ninguna duda en cuanto a eso.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA

(1) Chuppah: cubierta, dosel decorado con flores, hecho de seda y terciopelo, formado con alambre.

(2) Un matrimonio convencional judío o católico sería realizado por un rabino o un padre. Pasa que pocos son los rabinos que, hoy en día aceptan realizar una unión de dos rituales diferentes, imaginen en 1946. Hoy en día, cuando el rabino no acepta, los novios optan por hacer una ceremonias con el hazzan (auxiliar del rabino que ayuda en los cantos) y el diácono (seminarista poco antes de convertirse en padre) así, oficialmente para las dos religiones, el matrimonio puede no valer, pero los novios se casan civilmente y tienen la celebración como les gustaría, completando los dos rituales. No pude averiguar si eso era posible en 1946, pero tomé libertades literarias para usarlo aquí.

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Quiero agradecer por haberme acompañado hasta aquí con esta traducción, espero de todo corazón les haya gustado, así sea un poquito de lo que a mí me gusta :D**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos, es un pago magnífico.**

 **NEVER STOP DREAMING**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


End file.
